Wicked Desires
by lovlyangl
Summary: Short out of relm erotic/hot/sensual/wild Adventurous stories & sometimes humorous on Mac/Stella who are often being caught by their team. Very Mature Adult Themes/ Graphic erotic scenes/Reviews would be appreciated/*RATED M*
1. Caught

**Wicked Desires**

**A Group of naughty and erotic stories.**

**By MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**I do not own Mac and Stella. If I did, neither would be allowed out of the web of sensuality I'm about to give them.**

.............................................................................................................

**Story #1**

**Caught!! with your hands in each others pants.**

What happens when Mac and Stella become aroused at an S&M crime scene and decide to play a very naughty game with each other? Let's find out.

....................................................................................................................

They had arrived at the S&M club. Walking inside they seen the witness dressed in leather outfits with whips and chains wrapped around their waists.

"Excuse me. If you could clear the scene please. Just follow the officers outside and give them your statements. Thank you," said Mac.

Once everyone had cleared the room Mac turned to Stella who was happily putting on her gloves before picking up a piece of evidence.

"How long before the boys get here, Mac?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure Stella. Last I heard they were tied up at a crime scene on 52nd street. Could be a few hours, which means we will have too wait it out," said Mac.

"What! Are you telling me Sheldon is held up too?" asked Stella.

"They all are Stel. We can't touch the body till Sheldon gets here," said Mac.

"Then what are we suppose to do Mac? Sit here and admire the room full of erotic torture toys and devices?" asked Stella.

Mac closed his eyes. Stella would have to mention erotic and torture in the same sentence. It had been weeks since they shared an evening together. Mac could feel his pants become uncomfortable and tight. Watching from the other side of the room, Stella didn't miss it. How could she when Mac had that look of lust in his dark sinister eyes.

"Excuse me, Detective Taylor, we have questioned all the witnesses, said Officer Jones. Did you want us to stick around till your team gets here?"

"No. You can go Jones. Thanks for everything," said Mac.

Once Jones was gone, Mac stalked towards Stella. Nearing her side, he pulled her hair back exposing her neck to him.

_"Steeeeeeeeella... do you have any idea how sexually effected I am by this room? Do you have any idea how badly I want to chain you to that wall and scrape my teeth down your body, stopping by each breast to nip, suckle and lick? Exploring lower across your sheath, till I reach your soaken bud and bite down on it causing you to orgasm all down my mouth. Soaking me in your nectar as I build you up again."_

Mac heard Stella moan. He felt her body give off a shiver of sensual passion. He could feel her heart and pulse jump like a frightened rabbit who had been cornered by its mate.

_"What's the matter Stella? Do I frighten you? Do I make you crave what you know you've been waiting for? Do I make you feel the thrill of getting caught with my hand in your pants? Do I Stella? Tell me... do you dare let me plunge my thickened fingers deep within your core? Do you?"_

Stella tried to answer, she tried to find her voice. But her body was so sexually charged that words were not possible. Her thoughts were not logical. The fear of getting caught excited her and as she felt Mac's hand reach the clip of her pants she cried out her first orgasm.

_"Mm... and to think my love. I haven't even touched you yet. I haven't even given you my thickened fingers yet, but still you cum before I've even touched your heated soul. Proving my point once again. That you are a very, very, naughty girl."_

Hearing the sound of her zipper, followed by the warmth of his hand sliding down across her mound. She reached her hands behind her and wrapped them around his thick neck. Then grinding her bum against his shaft, while the pad of his finger rolled around her bud, she said...

_"Two can play this game, Taylor."_

Sensually sliding her hand down his muscled chest, she reached his pants. Undoing his belt, followed by his snap and zipper she reached her hand down and wrapped her fingers around his swollen shaft. God... as she rubbed him, she could feel his length grow. Swearing under her breath, as his erection reached its full length of more then nine inches.

Panting now as Mac's three thick fingers were plunging her deep, while the pad of his thumb continued to dance around her bud. Both of them lost, in the erotic friction they were feeling as they both neared the edge of their orgasms. Wrapping her hand tighter around his shaft as she gave him one tight pull, at the same time his three fingers plunged her womb and held.

_"Damn you Stella. Damn you for making me crave you, ravage you, seduce you, in places it shouldn't be done."_

Both still deep within their passion. Both still lost in the erotic moment they shared. They didn't hear the door open. Walking in, the team froze as their eyes locked on Mac and Stella. Leaving Danny to say...

_**"Caught!! **_ _**with your hands in each other pants. Tsk, tsk."**_

End.


	2. Now that's what I call a strike

**Story # 2**

**"Whoa... now that's what I call a strike."**

**...............................................................................................**

Mac and Stella heard the call out. It had been a long day of crime scenes. Leaving the team behind they headed over to bowling alley where some guy had been gunned down. Arriving inside they found the guy laying face down at the end of the lane.

"Now that's what I call three strikes you're out." giggled Stella.

"Stella this isn't baseball. There is no three strikes in bowling."

Walking down the lanes, Stella said... "Come on Mac. Bend down behind the alley and push the victim out to me."

"Me... you're smaller Stella. If I try to squeeze through there, I'll get stuck," said Mac.

"Oh fine detective Taylor. Move out the damn way and let me through," Stella sighed.

As Stella got down on all fours with her bum in the air, Mac's mind went straight into the gutter. He just couldn't help it. Stella always made him want to play very naughty games. She was too damn sexy for his peace of mind.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Taylor. The last time we played, we got caught with our hands in each others pants. I'll be dammed if I'm getting caught with my butt in the air," said Stella.

Mac snickered. "Mm, should I be excited Stella?"

"Shut the hell up, Mac. I'm not in the mood for your games."

As he seen her bum wiggling he couldn't help but caress her. Taking his hand he made small circles around each side of her, leaving her to moan out his name...

_"Mm.... damn Mac. Would you stop_," purred Stella as she felt his hand slide between her legs touching her sheath through her pants.

_"Mm... always so warm, love. Tell me. If I touch your bud right now. Would I find it nice and wet?" _whispered Mac.

Feeling his fingers unclip her pants she cried out... "Maaaaaaaaaaac."

_"Shh... just let me love you Stella. There is no one here but you and I." _

Hearing him unzip his pants, she felt his swollen shaft erotically rubbing between her thighs. God how the friction was so sensually hot, leaving Stella panting to have him within her.

_"You win Taylor, _she whispered. _Please... I want to feel you inside my soul."_

That was all he needed to hear as he pulled her pants down to her knees and placed the head of his swollen shaft onto her wet core. Feeling the head enter the first few inches, Stella cried out in pleasure as her walls stretched to accommodate his size.

_"Mmmore Mac, I want to feel you go deeper. Please... don't make me beg."_

Leaning over her, he kissed her back as he gave her another couple inches. Still not being enough she grinded herself closer to him, ignoring their dead victim who was laying beside them with his eyes open. Almost like he was watching, enjoying their show.

Plunging her to the hilt, she cried out as she felt him touch her womb. So lost in the pleasure and pain as her walls continued to stretch wide. So thick, long and full, Mac was. So well gifted in using his shaft that brought her endless desires and heated passion.

Feeling himself ready to release. He brought his hand between her legs and rubbed her bud with the pad of his finger to help her release with him. _"I can feel your walls clenching my shaft Stella, letting me know you are ready to cum with me. Tell me Stel, are you ready?"_

_"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees...." _she hissed out.

"Then get ready, love. _**Here... we... gooooooooo..."**_ he yelled as he poured himself deep within her. Hearing the screams from outside Don, Danny, and Sheldon ran inside. As they looked at the end of the lane, they seen Mac with his pants down to his kness, and Stella on all fours.

_**"Whoa...**_ said Sheldon. _**Now that's what I call a perfect strike."**_


	3. Strawberries and Cream

**Story 3**

**" Strawberries and Cream"**

**................................................................**

When Stella woke the next morning on Mac's living room floor, she found Mac leaning over her with a strawberry in his mouth.

"Mmm... strawberry flavoured Marine for breakfast," she laughed.

"So sexy my love, I've made you breakfast in bed before we head out to enjoy the day."

Stella teared up again.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

Caressing her cheek softly, he leaned in and kissed her, a sweet tender kiss, one that spoke of love.

"Now..breakfast for my beautiful lady."

Taking the berry into her mouth Stella caught Mac's finger and suckled it with the berry. Watching her husbands expression. Seeing it turn dark , full of desire, need and want.

_"What's the matter love.. _whispered Mac. _I can see your nipples responding to my heat and I haven't even touched you yet." _

_"I can't help it she purred, it's the way you make me feel, just thinking about your thick fingers caressing me, touching me where I need it most."_

Mac could feel himself become erect with her words and putting aside the tray he took his hand and slid it up her gown causing her to close her eyes in ecstacy.

_"Stella....open your eyes, allow me to feed on your passion."_

Opening her eyes she looked into her lovers soul. Feeling the emotion of his love pouring into hers. Keeping there eyes upon each other as he slid his other hand on her other thigh and sensually with passion and flare, he slowly opened her legs spreading them.

_"Don't close them Stella, keep them open as I touch you."_ Placing his two fingers into her wet core, Mac began stroking her in and out and as he watched, he seen her eyes mist up, mist up from the pleasure he was forcing her to feel. Pushing his fingers up deeper, he placed his other hand on her pelvic and pushed downwards causing Stella to feel his fingers everywhere. As she began to writher and twist, gripping the pillows in ecstacy.

Watching her emotions was driving Mac to want to enter her deeply, swiftly, but he vowed to show her passion, the passion of his love before allowing himself pleasure. Replacing his fingers with his tongue as he bent her legs up and over his shoulders, she shuddered, shuddered from the cold air hitting her heated core.

_"Easy my love,"_ whispered Mac against her core causing her to moan. _"Mmmmaaaac."_

Spreding her lips wide he placed the tip of his tongue on her swollen bud, swirling and twirling as he watched her moan, writher and pant as her orgasm overtook her. Feeling like she was soaring beyond reality he plunged his tongue deep within her causing her to scream his name....

"Maaaaaaaac."

Watching her bud pulsate was driving him insane and not being able to take anymore he climbed upon her, look into her eyes and whispered against her lips_....."always you drive me into wicked desires." _Then driving in deep, they both got caught up in the passion, in the pleasure and the enchanted love that would make them complete.

Deeper into each other they heard the knock. Sighing deep Mac got up off the floor.

"It better be damn important."

Opening the door Mac seen Danny and Don standing there. Looking at the floor, Danny noticed the blankets and strawberries as he said...

**"Mm... strawberries and cream for two."**

**End.**


	4. I love cream with my chocolate

**Story 4**

**"I love cream with my chocolate."**

**.......................................................................**

It had been a long night. The only thing on Mac Taylor's mind was seeing his naughty little lady. Nearing her door he used his key and followed the path of shaved chocolate all over the floor. Being careful to walk around them into the bedroom.

Turning on the light, he seen Stella laying on the bed naked with a choclate happy face on her body. He couldn't believe what she had done. Admiring her little drops of chocolate she had on each nipple followed by the nose on her belly button. Looking around Mac wondered where the hell she put the mouth. Slowly opening her legs, he seen the chocolate mouth across her mound.

_"Hello handsom... welcome home. I baked for you. Do you like it? It's called Stella ala chocolate, _she winked as she took a finger full of the chocolate and spread it onto her bud.

As Mac watched his shaft grew thick, his pants became tight and full.

Tossing off his suit coat and shirt, he slid himself between her legs, bitting down on her bud as he ate the chocolate from her. Craving more of the sweetness she had teased him with, he slid his tongue up, as she reached for him, flipping him, cuffing him to the bed.

_"Mm... now this is how I like my detective. All wickedly tied up". _Lowering her head Stella bit his nipple causing him to yell. "Ooooowwww... damn Stel, watch the teeth."

_"Shh... mm... let me help you with your pants. I need to inspect your 9mil._ As she unclipped his pants and pulled them down his legs she whispered.. _"Mm... release the wicked beast onto me."_ Mac had never seen her so naughty. She was so sexually charged, that he could feel the sparks as she rocked against him.

Watching as she picked up the spoon, Mac knew what was coming. He could see the steam as she poured the heated chocolate on his shaft. Hissing in pleasured pain, Mac could feel it harden. Then he felt it, her lips as they wrapped around the head of his shaft.

_"Damn Steeeeeeeel... stop." _Trying to release himself from the cuffs, Stella watched as his muscle bulged everywhere. Continuing to stroke his shaft with her mouth, Stella took him in deep and bit down with gentleness as Mac felt the bits of chocolate being scraped from his shaft, forcing his orgasm to come.

"Damn Stella I'm going... I'm..."

"Mm... well hurry Taylor, _**I love cream with my chocolate**_."

**End**

**............................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad ya like em... hehe**


	5. Is this in the script?

**Story 5**

**"Is this in the script"**

**.............................................................**

Stella was dead tired when she recieved the call from Danny about the body found in the projection room of the movie theatre.

"God damn it Danny. Where the hell is Mac? Stella said over the phone.

"Gee Stel, maybe he's worn out from your last little adventure, snickered Danny. So just get your butt over here."

Arriving at the crime scene, Stella had Danny process the theatre with Adam while she went up to the projection room. Opening the door she seen the victim covered in film from the movie they were showing. Looking at the title, Stella read out loud... "Sex on the cutting room floor."

_"Mm... already love? You are such a naughty girl. Once again bringing out my wicked desires," _whispered Mac.

Stella couldn't believe it. He had said two simple words, wicked and desire causing her to become wet between the legs. "_Damn man could turn on a statue," _she hissed to herself.

Not hearing him walk to her side, too lost in the curses she was giving herself. He reached her hips while grinding his shaft into her butt.

_"Mm... I'd rather turn you on, love. Now behave and we won't get caught. I've sent Danny and Adam on a little adventure, while we make one of our own."_

Turning her in his arms he backed her up against the wall of films. Taking one of the reels, he unrolled it and wrapped her hands attaching them to hook.

_"Please Mac... dooo..n't"_ she purred out as she felt his mouth clamp down on her breast through her blouse._ "Mm.. now tell me no love. Tell me you don't want my hard thick shaft deep within your wet heated core."_

Seductively taking his teeth, he scraped them along her buttons undoing them one by one, while his hand reached down her jeans to feel her wetness. Ignoring her cries, he exposed her beautiful breasts that were perked and red from where he had suckled through her blouse.

Trying to catch her breath was becoming impossible. Mac was bringing her to endelss orgasms with his tongue and teeth scraping across her breasts. Then she felt him tear her pants down to her knees, exposing her sheath as his eyes passionately burned from the juices that were already flowing down her legs.

_"So hot, so ready Stella. Always so needy for my touch. You can't even control your wicked desires that I force upon you. Your sheath is so wet as it cries for my erotic touch."_

With each word Mac whispered, with each erotic word he possessed. Stella could feel her soul crave. And as she tried to hold back that single thread of control, he licked the juices from her thighs, spreading her legs as his face pushed itself between her with his tongue twirling, his fingers dancing deep inside, leaving her no choice but to scream.

**_"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..."_**

Hearing the yell, Danny and Adam came running. Nearing the projection room Adam ran in stopping cold in his tracks....

"Whoa... err... umm... **Is this in the script**?"


	6. I have a very special gift for you

**Story 6**

**"I have a very special gift for you."**

**.........................................................................**

She opened her apartment with the key. Walking through the door she felt the hand cover her mouth. Dragging her into the bedroom he tossed her on the bed. Blind folding her, followed by the tying of her hands. One to each side of the bed posts. Then she felt him reach for her legs, trying to kick and fight, unable to get him to release.

She knew it was a mans hands. She could feel the strength and power as he held it down tying it to the post, followed once again by the other. The as he neared her she smelled him. That sexy erotic colgone that filled her nostrils with lust.

_"Maaaaaaaac..."_ she purred out.

"That's right, Stella. I've been waiting for your return. I've been waiting to bring you to endless orgasms till you are drained sexually within our bed."

Stella wished she could see. She wished she could see the toys Mac had bought from the sex novilty store on 42nd street. Feeling his hands slide across her buttons as he undid them one by one, with just a fingertip caress. Oh how erotic it made her not being able to see or know, what he was doing.

Pulling back her shirt, she felt him slip it from under her, followed by her bra. Then as she smelled the air, she smelled the scent of cinnimon. feeling the liquid poor onto her chest, it warmed, leaving an erotic feeling of pleasure across her skin. Then feeling Mac's hands as they massaged her breast, each hand cupping one while his fingers tweaked her nipples raising them as the cold air heated against the lotion.

Motion lotion they had called it. The type of lotion that heats the body with each caress, each stroke of a heated hand. Hearing him place the lotion down, she heard him whisper... _"Open for me, love. __**I have a very special gift for you**__."_

Mac could hear a soft cry escape her lips. Leaning down towards her ear he whispered... _"trust me Stella, promise you will love it."_

_"I always trust you, Mac."_

Watching as her legs fell open to each side, he took two pillows and raised her bum, placing the pillows underneath. Then opening the little box he took out two gold toned Ben Wa balls. Taking the first ball, he placed it near her opening. Watching as her walls stretched to allow the ball to enter inside, kissing her. Followed by the second ball that slipped in dancing its way to the first.

The pressure of Mac's gift, was causing Stella to feel pleasures she had never dared to feel. Not being able to stop the orgasms as they came forth in multiples from these magical little balls that were deeply embedded within. Stella gasped out in erotic rapture, as her head lulled from side to side.

Watching in dangerous passion, Mac seen her juices flow from her core as the balls continued their little dance within her. Knowing when to draw the line. Knowing when her body had had enough. He placed his fingers within her, sliding out the little balls onto his hand. Placing them aside, he watched as Stella continued to thrust her hips off the bed.

He knew she was nearing orgasm again. He didn't even need to touch her, to see she was on the edge. Unstrapping her feet, followed by her hands, he watched as they fell to the bed. Removing the blinfold, Mac could see the tears in her eyes as she begged him without words to give her his shaft. As she begged him without words, to help her release in passion once more.

Knowing her body was to sensually drained to help. He leaned himself above her. Placing the head of his shaft on her core. _"I love you, baby. I love you with all my heart, Stella."_ Then sliding into her, losing himself within her, like she had lost herself within him. Moving in slow erotic motion as each stroke, each tender plunge left them floating from any plain of existence. Leaving behind in its wake. A love that had been fused by a set of Ben Wa balls.


	7. Standing at attention

**Story 7**

**"Standing at Attention"**

**............................................................**

When Mac got home from his crime scene, he found Stella waiting for him in a sexy little black teddy.

"Hello my Marine, how was the rest of your day?"

Feeling himself begin to swell, Stella watched. She always loved watching Mac's shaft swell with the naughty things she did.

_"Mmm...looks like your ready for me, come to me, let me seduce you." _Damn he loved her scent, she always smelled heavenly.

Walking towards her, she stopped him and pushed him into the chair. As he watched, she began caressing her own body. Using her fingertips, she caressed her nipples causing them to become erect. Then sliding her hands lower she unclipped the little snaps on her undies, allowing him to see her inner lips as she began caressing her swollen bud.

_"Damn you Stella, I can't take much more,"_ he whispered as he watched her make herself orgasm.

Grabbing a pillow she tossed it down on the ground and got on her knees. Taking her teeth, she popped his button on his pants, then pulled down his zipper. Having him slip out of his pants she watched his expression as she lowered her lips and touched the head of his shaft with her tongue. Watching as he closed his eyes in ecstacy, she took him in deep, so deep he yelled out her name..."STELLA."

Having been teased enough, he picked her up and tossed her on the table. Then pulling up a chair, he slid her body towards him and spread her legs like a feast as he growled...."_my turn now."_

Sliding her to his mouth, he clamped down on her bud and suckled. Licking and twirling his tongue around her, then opening her legs wider he inserted his tongue way deep into her core, swirling his tongue around as she cried in ecstacy, gripping the table for leverage.

"_Mac....please, no more, please....." _she panted.

Knowing she was more then ready, Mac stood in front of her and placed his shaft on her sheath as he plunged forward. A deep solid plunge. One that caused her womb to scream out in ecstacy. And as she poured her orgasm, Mac watched with flamming desire as her pearly fluids seeped out. Losing control now, Mac came within her. Deep within, as he shouted her name into the night before collapsing on top of her.

"Mm... now that's what I call _**Standing at attention,**_ my Marine.

.......................................................................................

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad and yes I can tell you are enjoying them. Makes me smile. :)**


	8. All rev'd up with no place to hide

**Chapter 8**

**"All rev'd up with no place to hide."**

**................................................................**

As Mac left work he headed towards his car. He knew that this evening was a planned outing with the boys. He snickered as he could still see the pissed off look on Stella's face when she heard that her evening with him was shot.

Mac knew she owed him several paybacks for all the naughty things he had been doing to her lately. Attacking her in her home, tossing her on tables, getting caught in movie theaters. Oh yeah... Mac knew his time was coming. That one time she would catch him unexpectedly.

Placing the keys in car door, he felt the force of being pushed against the car. "Don't move. Spread your legs wide. I said spread them."

"Steeeeeeeella... damn you."

"Damn me. Damn you Taylor. Did you really think you could escape me tonight? Did you really think you could hide out with the boys? Well think again." Taking her left hand Stella held his head against the car. Then with her right hand she frisked his body. Starting at his chest, moving lower till she touched his weapon.

"Mm... what is this? By chance could you be packing a dangerous weapon, sir? Answer me," she said as she gave his shaft a gentle squeeze.

_"Sstella... stop this. You're going to get us caught,"_ he hissed.

"Caught? Oh kind like you did to me in the movie theater, or in the bowling alley? Damn... payback sucks, doesn't it Taylor? Now move to the front of the car, NOW!"

When they moved to the front, Stella slammed him against the motor face first, as she reached for his belt. Taking her hands she undid it, followed by the zipper. Feeling his pants fall to his ankles Mac inhaled deep. It was freezing out, and Stella had his lower body exposed to the chilled temperature.

_"Damn you Stella. This goes beyond payback."_ Mac hissed again.

"Sh... don't worry lover, I'll have you warm in no time. Now don't move."

Move? Where the hell was he going to move too. She had his pants down to his damn ankles.

Watching as she started the car, he felt the warmth as the car heated up. Nearing his side again, she leaned down and whispered_... "did I not promise you warmth? Now turn around and face me. It's time for your punishment to begin."_

Taking her hands Stella stroked both around his full swollen shaft. Hearing voices in the distance Mac whispered... "Damn Stel. Someone is coming, stop."

"Then you best be quiet. You wouldn't want to be caught with your pants down this time, would you."

As the two officers walked by Stella said... "night Tibbs, night Phillips." Mac froze, he didn't dare move. But damn the thought of getting caught with his pants down was causing his already swollen erection to swell even more.

"I hate you for this, Stella."

"Mm... no you don't. You love me for it. I know this cause your body is speaking to me. It's begging me without words to take you. Looking down at his erection Stella noticed the small drop of fluid on the head of his shaft. See that Mac, your body is craving this. Your body is asking me without words to take you."

As Mac watched Stella lift her dress, he whispered... "So this is why you wore a dress today? I should have known." Climbing on the car, she stood above him, and as he looked under her dress he noticed she had no panties on. "You like that Taylor? Do you like what you see?"

Mac could feel his shaft dance on his stomach. He could feel it begging her to sit upon him. Lowering herself onto her knees, she sat her sheath on his shaft. Erotically rubbing her bud up and down, soaking his shaft in her juices.

_"Please Stel... stop this,"_ Mac moaned in pleasure. Moving herself to the head of his shaft she slowly felt her walls stretch as she accepted the first few inches. Watching Mac's expression she could see the torture was slowly killing him. She could see his hand come up and grip her hips. She knew what he was about to do.

Gripping her hips tighter he plunged her to the hilt. "Aaaaaaaugh..." she screamed in ecstasy as every part of her soul embraced his thickness, his length. Erotically moving faster the passion had disappeared leaving behind pure charged up sex. Linking their fingers, Stella rocked herself with wild need and desires. Feeling her walls begin to tighten, Mac held her hips in place, not allowing her to give him that last stroke that would send her into orgasm ahead of him.

"Mmac... pleeeeease. I need to release."

"Now who begs love? Now who is in control?" said Mac in heated wickedness.

Stella knew she was going to have to say the words. She knew that in order to find her release she would have to admit Mac was the dominant one.

_"Yoooooooooooooooou.... you are the dominant one," _she purred out.

With the words said Mac released her hips and as she plunged herself deep into him, they both orgasmed in their fevered passion. Slowly coming back from their erotic ride, they didn't hear the boys entering the parking lot and as they neared their car, they seen Stella mounted on top of Mac.

Snickering, Don said... "_**all rev'd up with no place to hide."tsk tsk.**_


	9. Strip me, tease me, please me

**Chapter 9**

**"Stripped, Teased, and Pleased."**

**............................................................................................**

It was two in the morning when Mac recieved the call. It seemed a brawl had broken out in Sin City Strip Club, leaving some guy dead. Dressing into his black jeans and black tee, he took off out the door with his kit. As he headed to the car, he could still see the sweat marks and Stella's foot prints from their naughty event earlier that night.

Smiling sinisterly he had to admit he would love another round like that. But instead he had chosen a night out with the boys. Which he was now paying for. Slamming the car door, he headed over.

When he arrived he seen Danny and Adam looking worse then he was.

"Eh Mac... you believe this? My head is cracking like a walnut and we have to be here cause some guys decided pocket pool for the evening was out."

"Just shut up and process, Danny."

As Mac opened his kit he heard his cell phone. Picking it up he said... "Taylor."

"Mac... it's Don. I need you to send Adam and Danny back to the station. We've had another homicide in central park and I can't get in touch with Lindsay."

"What the hell am I suppose to do? Process on my own?" asked Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac, maybe you can call Stella. I'm sure she'd come help," said Don.

"Well then why can't she help you?" asked Mac.

"I need the boys, Mac. If you call Stella on her day off she won't care. If I call her, she's gonna be pissed."

Flipping off his cell, he informed Danny and Adam to head over to central park.

"Who the hell is going to help you, Mac?" said Danny.

"I'll be fine, Just go." said Mac.

Processing alone he was kind of thankful. With the club now quiet, his headache wasn't to bad.

"Damn Adam, I feel bad for Mac. I'm going to call Stella for him," said Danny.

Dialing Stella's number he woke her from sleep. "Bonasera."

"Stella it's Danny. Mac needs your help at Sin City Calbaret."

Stella jolted up in bed. Sin City? that naughty strip club in the Bronx?"

"Somehow I thought you'd like that, Stel. Just be easy on the boss, he's hanging."

"Stella laughed_, mhm.. I know, _she purred. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Stella dressed in her high black stilletos and her chantilly black lace teddy. Then throwing on her overcoat she headed out the door. Arriving at the club, she entered and locked the door behind her. Leaning against the wall she watched Mac as he sat in the chair holding his head. Sneaking past him, she headed to the DJ booth and chose some seductive sexy music. Blasting it loud, Mac jumped five feet in the air as he seen Stella in all her teddy glory, swinging around the pole.

_"Fuuuuck meeeeeeeeeee..."_ he sighed out.

_"Soon baby, very soon,"_ purred Stella as she seductively made her way down the stage. Nearing the stairs she sat on the top two and spread her legs wide while grinding her pelvic onto the stair. Mac couldn't believe what he was seeing. But damn, she was more then hot as her body rocked in ways he had never seen from this side of her.

Crawling her way down the stairs she neared Mac's side. Then sliding her face upwards she pressed her mouth against the crotch of his jeans, bitting down with her teeth.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeella..." he screamed. Smiling wickedly, she slithered herself off the floor, turned and grinded her butt against his shaft. Bringing her hands to wrap around his thick neck, as her body continued to rock till Mac exploded his orgasm in his pants.

_"Mm... what is that I feel all warm and wet against my hot butt. Could it be I made you cum in the pleasure I was feeding you? Could it be, that I'm more then you can handle detective Taylor?"_

Mac could feel himself harden again, he could feel his shaft swell at her wicked words. Pulling her up off his lap he turned her over the chair with her butt in the air. Then taking his hand he spanked her, spanked her while caressing, squeezing, telling her without words that she was a very naughty girl.

Lowering his mouth, he kissed the spot where he had spanked. Sinking in his teeth as he suckled, leaving his love mark on her cheek. Hearing her cries of passion were forcing him to lose control. Control that he was able to keep in till she forced him to orgasm in his pants.

Stripping her of her teddy, he leaned over her wrapping his hands with hers around the chair, telling her..._ "bring up your one knee and set it on the chair Stella, expose your beautiful sheath to my heat."_

As her knee lifted, as her legs quivered from the plunge that was about to be felt, she purred out his name... _"Maaaaaaaaaaac..." _Entering her swiftly she screamed, how could she not when he was taking her like a beast in heat. Like an animal who had longed for his mate.

So much pent up frustration and desires that needed to be fed. Forcing Stella to realize she had indeed pushed Mac over the edge of erotic sin. Erotic sin that would leave them _**Stripped, Teased, and Pleased.**_

_**End**_


	10. Passion in paint

**Chapter 10**

**"Passion in Paint"**

**...........................................................................**

Mac and Stella finally had a day off. Waking up in bed together was a very rare occassion for them. For either one or the other were being called away. Stretching her body Mac eyed her as he rested on his stomach with his hands on each side of the pillow.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, love? How sensually erotic your body enlights your soul?"

Turning on her side she smiled at her lover. Always she loved when his romantic side came out of hiding. These were the rare occassions she cherished.

"So what would you like to do today, my sexy marine?"

"Hm... I'm not sure. This is a tough choice love. For it's not everyday we have off together as a couple."

"Well... one of my friends mentioned this place that sells erotic body paint. So... maybe we could head down there, grab some with some paper and do a body picture.

Mac thought about it. He allowed his mind to imagine him and Stella painting each others body in paint. Then making love on the paper, creating their own _**Passion in Paint.**_

"Okay love, Let's get dressed and head out. I'll even by breakfast at our little Cafe."

Climbing over her marine he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down.

"Maaaaac..."

"Easy love, I only want a kiss from my beautiful lady."

Leaning down, Stella softly touched her lips to his. Then tracing his tongue, he asked her without words to open for him. As she opened, she allowed their tongues to dance in erotic passion. Once again igniting the _wicked desires_ that surfaced in their minds.

Pulling away, Stella leaped from the bed. "Nice try Marine, now get your sexy butt dressed," said Stella.

............

Once they arrived at the Body Paint Store, Stella ran ahead of Mac. Nearing the door, she noticed the two guys laced in pink and purple body paint smiling at her.

_"Welcome... Welcome to Erotic paints and paper."_

Winking at the two guys, Stella walked in as Mac slapped her butt. "Behave young lady."

_"Jealous..."_ she whispered with a kiss.

Lowering his lips he said... "_Possessive with what is mine,"_ as he smacked another kiss on her.

Taking his hand, they walked through the store looking at all the different paints. Seeing one marked Passions Flames she took it to the counter and matched it to the picture.

"What do you think, my Marine?" Looking at the color, he smiled. It was a deep red with added gold sparkles mixed in. "Very naughty love, my turn now." Walking back down he found one called Desired dreams. Taking it up to the counter he matched it to the sample. Smiling with a wicked grin, he showed Stella.

"Ooo... that's hot." Admiring the ice silver paint, highlighted with flecks of black. Stella knew this was going to be one hot and steamy paint session. Taking them to the teller she asked... "Would you like paper or canvas?"

Mac felt the canvas and smiled. "Canvas please." Once they paid for their paint, they headed to the liquor store and purchesed two bottles of red wine before heading home. Pulling into the driveway, they carried everything into the apartment. Placing the canvas down on the ground, Stella opened the wine to breathe, headed into the bedroom and changed into her robe.

Walking back out, she seen Mac already naked with his sinister grin across his handsom face.

"You are bad. Couldn't even wait, could you?" Stella laughed.

Stalking toward her she felt him reach for her robe, carefully removing the straps, watching as it pooled to the ground around her feet. "_Don't move... just stay there,"_ whispered Mac. Reaching for the desired dreams paint ,he opened it, grabbed the paintbrush, dipped it in and held it towards her body.

Then tracing it across her shoulder, to the swell of her breasts, along her torso, till he reached her mound. Tracing back upwards from her thighs, to her breasts, to her neck, where he twirled the brush in a design making a heart.

Reaching for her own, Mac seen her fingers tremble as she opened her paint. dipping in her brush she softly danced it along his neck, his powerful arms, down to his thighs, his torso, back up to the left side of his chest where she also drew the design of a heart.

_"Turn around love, allow me to paint your back." _Turning her back to him, he dipped the paintbrush back into the body paint. This time with sensual strokes he traced it along her back, shoulders, hips, till he reached her bum. Hearing her soft cries as he neared her slit, he leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck.'

Dropping the brush, Mac soaked his hands in the paint, transfering the color to his wife's body in soft sensual strokes. Reaching around to her breasts, where he caressed the paint covering them till her flesh had turned the color of desired dreams.

Dipping her hands into her own color, Stella turned and faced him. Tracing her hands across his chest, his tight abs. Then reaching his powerful thighs, she caressed them deep, covering every part of his flesh in passions flame.

Both lost in the passion of their game, they tackled each other to the floor, grappling, fighting, panting like animals. Then in a fierce sudden move, he twisted her towards him, covering her face to his, crushing their lips in a flamming kiss.

Rolling across the canvas, now. Painting it with their bodies, craving more of the flooded pleasures they were feeding each other. Moaning as Mac's tongue licked at her skin, while his hands continued to dance, and paint along her flesh.

Stella's moans and gasps became louder, her body and soul shuddered as Mac's thickened shaft buried itself's deep within her. Wild and out of control, Stella raked her nails across his back, twisting, slithering , painting the canvas in lights of gold, black and silver.

Both on the edge of their sensual orgasms, Mac raised her onto his lap, facing her back towards him as her head fell back to rest on his shoulder. Plunging in burning flames of desired delights. Giving each other one last shiver, one last stroke, one last rippling plunge, taking them both over the edge of their love.

Hearing their sighs fill the room, neither daring to move or shift for fear of causing another shudder to each others souls. Leaving Mac no choice but to carefully pick her up and carry her away from the canvas. Laying her upon a blanket with her head raised on pillows like a queen, Stella gifted him with a satisfied smile.

Then passing her a glass of wine, he lay beside her caressing her hair as they admired the picture they had made. Admiring as they could see two bodies, hearts, and souls, twisted in a moment of _**Passion in Paint.**_

_**End.**_


	11. Mm, thank God for phones

**Chapter 11**

**"Mm... Thank God for phones."**

**.............................................................................**

Mac had been called into Sinclair's office. For what he wasn't sure. Knocking on the door, Sinclair told him to come in.

"You wanted to see me, Sinclair?"

"I did Mac, have a seat. I have a case for you, it's in Miami. Horatio asked for you personally. He said he will brief you when you arrive, if you are willing to take it."

Mac thought about it, he knew he should. Esecially if Horatio was asking. Especially since he would do the same for him. But Mac also knew it meant being away from Stella for a few days. They had made plans which would now have to be postponed.

"Tell him I'll be on the next flight," said Mac. Leaving Sinclair's office, he headed home to see Stella.

When he arrived he found the house quiet. Walking into the bedroom he seen her sleeping. Something she had been doing alot of lately. Gently shaking her awake, she smiled.

"Mac... what are you dloing home?" asked Stella.

"I have to go too Miami sweetheart. I'll only be gone a couple days. I promise to make it up too you when I get home."

"Sure... you go ahead Mac. Tell the Miami gang I said hello and don't forget to call me when you arrive so I know where you're staying," said Stella. Leaning over her, he passionately took her into his arms and whispered... _"tell me you'll miss me baby. Tell me how much you will miss our souls making love."_

_"I'll miss you Mac. Miss you more then a thousand, passion filled nights,"_ she softly cried. Crushing his lips to hers, they eroticall danced their tongues, filling each other with unbrindled desires. Softly breaking the kiss, Mac layed her back down on the pillows.

_"I love you, my lady. Love you forever."_

_"And I too my Marine. Forever, I will love you."_

Leaving out the door, Mac turned one last time and smiled as he blew her a kiss.

..............................

When Mac arrived in Miami, Horatio drove him to his Hotel. Then leaving him to get settled, he called Stella.

_"Hello, my sexy Marine. It's about time you called. It's not nice to keep your lady waiting for phone sex. For that, I want you to spank yourself."_ she whispered with the deepest seduction.

Listening as she heard his belt come undone, followed by his pants falling to the ground, he slapped his ass, hard.

_"That's my good Marine. Now get comfy and I'll tell you what I'm doing to my hot body for you."_

Laying himself across the couch, Mac hooked the ear piece to his ear and whispered_.." Mm... sex me up, baby." _Closing his eyes he allowed his lovely lady to set him on fire.

"Mm... right at this moment my fingertips are sliding across my breasts, twirling little circles around my nipples causing them to perk and beg for more. Pinching them now, I cry out your name... "Mmaaaaaac... as my hand goes lower, dancing along my stomach, my hips, my thighs, till I reach my moist lips.

Mac could see everything his lovely lady was telling him. He could feel her touching herself as if he was right there. Feeling his shaft harden, he stroked his fingers up and down it, causing himself to become painfully erect.

"Mm... now I open lips and take the pad of my finger, gently touching my silken bud that is already wet from my erotic desires. Inserting one finger into my core I feel it slide up as if it was your thick shaft. Needing to feel you deeper within me, I add two more fingers, dancing them deep within now. Three fingers sliding in and out in an erotic motion as I feel my walls tighten for my building orgasm"

Mac could feel himself losing control. He could feel himself on the edge of his own release. Whispering into the phone he said... "_Tell me to cum love, beg me to pour my seed into you."_

_"Mm... ahhhh... sooooo hot... sooooooo ready to cum. Mmaaaaaaac... now, I want you to cum in me now," _she purred as her fingers caused her to orgasm at the same time she heard Mac.

_"Steeeeeeeeeeeella... oh yeah... Steeeeeeeeeel."_

hearing their sighs and purrs fill through the phone, Mac whispered his goodnight... "Mm... that was amazing love, sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, baby."

_"I love you too, Mac. Sweet dreams... of me."_

_"Always love, Always you fill my dreams."_

Hearing the phone click, Mac smiled as he whispered to himself... "_Mm... thank God for phones."_

**End**


	12. Sex with mirrors

**Chapter 12**

**Sex with Mirrors**

**.......................................................................**

Sitting in Mac's office, they recieved a call for a murder at the carnival that was making a small visit through New York. While the boys took one vehicle, Stella and Mac took the other.

"Here Mac, I'll drive this time. Give me the keys," said Stella.

"Forget it Stella. I'm driving, now let's go," said Mac.

"Fine, but you can forget about getting it tonight. I'm going to punish you," she said with anger.

"Mm... let's see who comes out the winner, love. Let's see exactly how long you can hold out. For I swear at this crime scene, I will have you."

"We shall see my Marine." Pulling into the parking lot across from the carnival, Danny noticed Stella's expression.

"You okay Stel? You look pissy," said Danny.

"Just process the damn scene, Danny." said Stella.

"Whoa... now that's hot Stella. I think I'm understanding why Mac can't keep his hands off you," he laughed.

Walking into the fairgrounds, Stella headed to the house of mirrors

"What did you need us to do, Mac?" asked Danny.

"Check the area with Adam. See if you can find any evidence around the area of the house of mirrors."

Once Danny headed over with Adam. Mac headed inside looking for Stella.

"Stel... Stella, where are you?"

"Processing the scene in front of you, can't you see me?"

Stella could have swore Mac was behind her. But he wasn't. It was a bunch of mirrors showing his reflection. "Whoa... this is weird Mac. I can see you in every mirror, yet I can't touch you."

"I can see you too, Stella. Question now is... how do I find you?"

Stella laughed seductively as she said... _"You know what my Marine?"_

"What?"

_"I think you were right. I can't hold out. Not in an erotic place like this. So many wicked desires running through my mind,"_ she laughed.

"Where are you Stella, you must have some idea," Mac said with anger.

_"I'm right here Mac, _she purred. _Just reach out and touch me my Marine."_

As Mac reached out, he felt the mirror against his hand. "Damn it Stella, you are driving me crazy." he hissed.

Watching in the mirrors, Mac seen Stella sway her hips as she danced erotically against the mirrors. Watching as her hands slithered down her body, back up as she caressed her own breasts, tonguing into the mirror, as she lowered herself to his reflection and made mouth motions at his crotch.

"Fuck Stel. Where the hell are you? Stop this game now."

Mac could feel his shaft swell, he could feel his crotch become unbarable as he continued to watch her suckling motions through the mirrors.

"Two can play this game Stella."

Taking his hand, Mac rubbed his shaft through his jeans. Squeezing, caressing, petting it, while his tongue came out of his mouth into a point. Placing it between his two fingers, he tongued them like he would her sheath.

God Stella could feel it as her eyes closed imaging her Marine feasting on her bud. Bring it to swell before orgasm. Unclipping her jeans, she dropped them to her ankles followed by her panties. Then taking her two fingers she touched herself till her fingers were moist, then placing them on the mirror, she drew a heart around the glass.

As Mac watched, he could smell her scent throughout the house of mirrors. Feeling his shaft drop a tear he knew he was nearing he point to release. Wrapping his fingers around his thick shaft, he stroked it faster with deep friction, watching as stella continued to dance her fingers within herself.

Both nearing the edge of orgasm he brought his shaft to the mirror, followed by Stella touching her sheath against it, then with one last stroke he released himself onto the mirror that imaged her sheath.

Smiling with pure wickedness, she lapped at the mirror with her tongue, leaving Mac to imagine that she was swallowing his cream.

_"Mm... gotta love__** Sex with Mirrors," **_whispered Stella.

**End**

**.........................................................................**

**Thank you for the review on these little one shots. I'm glad you are enjoying them.**


	13. Dance with me once more

**Chapter 13**

**Dance with me once more.**

**................................................................**

After last nights escapade at the crime scene. Stella and Mac decided on an evening at home. Grabbing a bottle of wine, blankets and two pillows they headed up to their roof. It was a beautiful night with a full moon. Very romantic and very loving for an evening of gentleness and love.

Taking the blankets from her hands, Mac spread them out across the roof. Then bending over to place the two pillows side by side, she caught a glimpse of his powerful shaft. Always she loved the size, the thickness, the pulse it sent through her soul. He truly was gifted with the body of a God.

Turning on the music, Mac took her hand and wrapped her into his arms. Gently swaying to the music as she leaned in and whispered passionate words into his ear. Feeling his hands as they losened the belt of her robe caused her tummy to jump. Such tender fingertip caresses as the robe slid off her shoulders to the roof top floor.

Allowing her fingers to take the same path on his body. She losened his robe, watching in desired passion as it pooled beside hers on the floor. Pulling her in closer with her pelvic crushed against his, their moves became more erotic, more deliciously tempting as their bodies flammed in endless fire.

Whispering to her, he said_..." Stella... I want you so bad I can taste you in my mouth. I can feel the fever as my body craves to bury itself within you." _Taking his fingetips he slipped them down her neck, her shoulder blades, till he reached her beautiful full breasts.

Stella shuddered. She could feel his hands shaping her breasts, she could feel his thumbs erotically caress her nipples leaving a fire within her aching soul, sending bolts of flammed lightening through her mind, leaving her to cry against his ear.

Replacing his fingers with his tongue, he trailed it across the path his fingers had taken. Then placing his mouth over her nipple he tenderly suckled. Feeling her body shift as her hips continued to grind, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the blanket.

Gently laying her upon the pillows he continued to lull his tongue across her bellybutton. Reaching down her hands, Stella gripped them around his head holding him there, telling him without words to give her a moment to breathe. Ignoring her touch he danced his tongue across her hips, her thighs, till he neared her sheath.

Sliding his hands under her hips, he raised her bum to his face. Then flipping her he had her thighs between each side of his cheeks. _"Maaaaaaaac..._ she said in heated passion. _I don't think... I don't_," as she quivered against his mouth. _"Shh... just rock upon me Stella, I'll do the rest, love." _

Lowring herself onto his mouth, she felt his tongue stab into her core, lapping, licking, stroking. Feeling the blazing passion as it burned in the pit of her stomach. So erotic, so beautifully sensual as she rocked upon her lovers mouth. Nearing orgasm he took her hands within his, wrapping their fingers to lock. Watching as the passion etched in her face as she bucked back her head and cries out into the night.

Feeling her juices flow down his chin, his lips continually suckled forcing more of her nectar to release. Flipping her under him he looked into her firery green eyes._ "Hello my beautiful lady, may I love you? May I bring you into our world of undying love and desired dreams?"_

Stella couldn't find the words to answer, she couldn't find a moment to catch her breath. All she could do was drown in her husbands sensual sweet words. Seeing her tears Mac kissed each one as he slipped into her sheath like a wish, moving with slow sensual deep strokes, pulling out to the tip before sinking back into her welcoming folds.

Stella could feel the fire flame in the pit of her stomach. She could feel her core burn as her body lost control. Raising their hands above them, he linked their fingers while his chest danced against her breasts. Holding deep within her, he didn't dare move. For he didn't want to miss the pulsating of her walls as they clenched with greed against his thickened shaft.

This was how she deserved to be loved, this was how she deserved to have the passion and sensitivity welcomed in their souls. Moving with long deep strokes he flipped them without breaking stride._ "So beautiful Stella. So full of passion and love. Take from me my love. Lose your soul with mine. Soar with me above the clouds, leaving behind this universe for a while."_

Raising her hands abover her, stretching herself towards the sky, she rocked in erotic rhythm losing each plain of existance, till all that remained was their two souls dancing above the clouds. Gripping her hips now in frenzied passion, all gentleness and tenderness disappeared, they flowed and blended in heavens skies.

Feeling her next orgasm build, Mac held her hips in place, not allow her to move while he filled her with his seed. Pulsating, quivering, endelss tighening of fluids danced within them. Neither wanting to return, neither wanting the enchanted moment of their love making to disappear. So rare, so beautiful these nights they shared in warmth and passion. No longer sex, no longer needs that filled with greed. Just real and natural sweet love. Slow and sensual erotic tenderness between man and wife.

With silence now filling the roof top. Mac carefully turned her drained and passionate soul into the spoon position. Placing soft kisses upon her neck, he whispered..._ "Steeeeeeeella... dance with me once more."_

**End**


	14. Twist left, no right, no on all fours

**Chapter 14**

**"Twist left, twist right. Twist on all fours"**

**..................................................................**

Stella and Mac had decided to play a game of twister. It had been months since they played. Mac was rubbing his hands together with greed, for each twister game they played always turned naughty. Spreading out the mat, Stella grabbed the dial and the wine. "Alright my Marine, you get to go first this time."

Spinning the dial Mac got left hand on red. Passing the dial to Stella, she spun a right foot on green. As they each took a few more turns, they were soon tangled in knots. Bringing up his hand, Mac squeezed her bum.

"Hey... that's cheating, mister," said Stella as she fell to the ground.

"One of these times we are going to make it all the way, love." Reaching for her he pulled her up and passed her a glass of wine.

"Okay bad boy. You are going to do as you are told, understand? If you don't I'll have to torture you." Pushing Mac back onto the couch, Stella mounted him, cramming her tongue into his mouth, causing Mac to moan from the heat of it all.

"I want you tear my shirt, I want you to rip it apart and attack my breasts. **Do it... I said Now"**

Taking his hands, Mac tore her shirt followed by her bra exposing her already taunt nipples. Then taking his mouth, he assaulted both her breasts. Pinching, tweaking, suckling as she gripped his head closer to her, almost as if trying to get him to swallow her whole.

Mac had never seen his lovely lady so dominating. She was twice as wicked tonight. Stopping for the briefest of moments Mac groaned out..._"Steeeeeeeella..."_

Trying to recover from her first orgasm, she said..." whaaaaaaaat."

_"My turn to be the dominator, _he hissed.

Flipping her over, he tore off her pants and tossed her over the couch. Spreading her legs wide, he clamped down on her sheath. Suckling her bud she cried out in the endless pleasure that was coursing through her. Bitting down on her , Stella poured her orgasm all over Mac's mouth.

So lost in the wickedness of it all, Mac flipped her again exposing her back to him. Then unzipping his pants, he rubbed his shaft against her opening. Teasing her, taunting her. Giving her the first few inches, as Stella cried out from the thickness that was embedded in her core.

Always Mac was so large, so thick. Feeling her walls clench, Mac pulled her up against his back, then nearing her ear he hissed... _"Tell me you love this Stella. Tell me how much my thick shaft pleases you. Tell me now, Stella. __**Tell me**__."_

_"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees... yes Mac. I love the way you love me. I love the thickness, the length , the motions, please, I'm begging for more."_

Plunging deeper into her, holding. Then plunging deep again. Mac felt her cum, soaking the couch in her orgasm. Then feeling himself on the edge, he poured his seed into her. Collapsing on top, the two of them closed their eyes and tried to regain conscientious.

A short time later Stella still was not fully satisfied, leaving her to drag Mac to the bedroom.

"Why are a very naughty girl tonight, love?"

Eyeing him with fevered passion, Stella removed what was left of her shirt before she went wild, pushing Mac on the bed in all her nakedness, standing above his face. He had an idea what she was going to do and he couldn't wait.

Lowering herself to her knees, she covered his mouth with her sheath. Spreading open her folds she caressed her bud against him, telling him without words to lick her. Gripping her hips to hold her still, Mac brought out is tongue, pointed it and plunged it deep within Stella's core. Then taking the pad of his finger, he rubbed her bud while continuing to twirl his tongue deep inside her.

Stella felt the wave of her first orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Never had she had Mac's tongue so wild, so sexually charged. Mac could feel her orgasm, he could feel her walls tighten against his tongue. Flipping her over, he spread her legs wider, while making his tongue stroke her deep as she poured out for a second time that night.

Out of control now, Stella flipped him over and wrapped her hands around his long, thick shaft. Caressing it up and down, she brought her lips to the head and twirled her tongue around it. Opening her mouth wide, she took him in deep. All the way to the sacs, as Mac groaned in pleasure.

Moving her hair so he could watch her suckle him, he wrapped it around and held it as she gave him another orgasm. Leaving Stella to realize they both loved their oral. Flipping her over again, Mac positioned her on all fours. Then taking his fingers he shoved them deep within her, making her moist again.

When he felt she was ready, he gave her the first three inches of his shaft watching as she brought her bum back to take in all he had. Mac closed his eyes against the friction he was feeling as she grinded herself against him. So wild now as he pulled her up to lean her against his back, plunging wildly as Stella cried out when he tweaked her already sensitive breasts.

Both on the edge, both ready to release, Mac bit into her back teasingly as he poured into her for a second time. Laying back against the bed wrapped in each other, Mac whispered_**..." twist left, twist right, twist on all fours."**_

_**End**_

**_......................................................................._**

**_Thanks for the reviews. Quick question. How do feel about bringing in the rest of the team? Would it be something you'd be intersted in? or do you prefer it to stay just M/S. Thanks._**


	15. One, two, three, four

****

Chapter 15

"One, two, three, four..."

.........................................................................

Mac and Stella were enjoying their lunch together in his office, when they recieved the call about a murder over at Bayside school. Grabbing his kit, they headed over there. When they arrived, they noticed Danny and Adam already processing.

"What happened Danny? Where's Don?" asked Mac.

"He's questioning the teachers. Peter O'Conell, seems someone decided to use his head as toilet brush. He was drowned."

"Any prints?" asked Mac.

"Several. Problem now is, how to figure out who's prints are who's" said Danny.

"Okay, when you are done here, get them back to the lab. I'm going to set up a room to print the students one at a time."

"Do you know how long that is going to take, Mac?" said Danny.

"I know Danny. Stella's with me."

"Like I said, do you realize how long that's going to take?" he winked.

"That's funny Messer. You'll have a wonderful job as a comedian when I fire you," laughed Mac.

Once Mac and Stella were finished printing all the students in the gym, they were dismissed for the rest of the day.

"Excuse me, detective Taylor. We'd like to close the school now. When you are ready to head out, just contact the caretaker at this number." said the Principal.

"We will, thank you."

Once they were alone, Stella noticed the locker full of cheerleading outfits. "I'll be right back Mac, don't move."

Mac wondered what she was up too now. Packing up his kit, he seen Stella come running out in a little skirt and tight sweater. "Oh... my... God..." Mac felt his pants constrict as she bent over showing him the little red panties.

"One, two, three, four, come here detective Mac and love me once more. Five, six, seven, eight, hurry now, touch me deep don't make me wait. Nine, ten, come a little closer and plunge it in. Yaaaaaaaay... Mac."

Making his way over to Stella who was still bent over, he gripped her hips and pulled her up against his crotch. "You are a very naughty cheerleader. Now I have to spank you, for teasing the boys."

Placing her over his lap, he spanked her bum through her panties while squeezing her butt cheek. "Mm... you know what I think you naughty cheerleader. I think you need the stick taken to you, what do you think?"

"Oh no... please... not the stick. I don't want the stick, I promise to be a good cheerleader and do as I am told."

"Get down on your knees then. That's right, very good. Now unzip my pants and take out my stick."

Mac could see his wife was fully aroused. She loved these little games as much as he did. Always they were so hot for each other. Forever sharing the same passion and desires filled with naughtiness.

"That's a good cheerleader. Now place it into your sweet mouth and suckle it, but don't bite. If you bite I will have to spank you again."

As Stella placed Mac's shaft into her mouth, she bit, releasing a hiss from him.

"That's it." No more games young lady. Picking her up, he tossed her on the bench. Then tearing off her panties, he raised her legs over his shoulders, lowered his head and bit down on her soaken wet bud.

_"Auuuuuuuuuugh... one two three four, come on husband bite me more."_ Stella 's little cheers where driving him crazy. He was so sexually charged, that he spread her folds open and gave her three of his thick fingers. Plunging them in deep, while continuing to lick her bud.

Watching as she turned wild, bucking up and off the bench, Mac gripped her hips all the tighter. Removing his fingers from within her he suckled them with greed. Then pulling her up, he turned her over the benches, spread her legs and plunged his thick shaft deep into her.

_"Five, six, seven, eight, let's watch this young man plunge his date."_

Driving her to the hilt, Stella yelled his name in fevered passion. God, she was so turned on as her orgasms wouldn't stop. She could feel them release in multiples, as her body quickly drained of any logical thoughts. Leaving behind the only thing that mattered, her husbands naughty stick, teaching her a lesson in erotic behavour.

Pouring himself within her, he still wouldn't go soft. Quickly hardening again, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "**One, two, three, four**, **come on Stella, ride me once more."**

Stella laughed. She couldn't help it. Mac looked so adorable giving her a cheer. Grinding herself upon him now, they both became wild as his hands cupped and fingers brushed against her nipples. Sliding down to her bud, he rolled the pad of his thumb over it while she continued to rock and grind.

Then as her orgasm built, as she felt her walls tighten, she lowered herself over her husband and crushed their lips together. Stroking, plunging, suckling their tongues as they both came with a fevered yell. Laying quietly in each others arms they didn't hear the gym open.

"Whoa... I don't think this is what they meant by cheerleading practice" laughed Danny.

**End.**

**........................................................**

**Thanks for the FB on my question. It's good to know what the readers prefer. :)**


	16. I'll give you all you need, Stella

**Chapter 16**

**"I'll give you all you need, Stella."**

**.......................................................................**

Mac was drop dead tired when he arrived home with Stella. Barely able to keep his eyes open he stripped himself of his clothes and flopped onto the bed. Watching him from the door Stella smiled. She knew she had done that to him. Turned his gorgeous body into a pool full of sensual jello.

Heading to the kitchen she decided to take out a couple steaks. Spicing them up she placed them onto the barbecue with the bake potaoes. Walking back into the house she removed her shoes, tossed off her own clothes and headed into the shower.

Turning the spray on full she allowed the heat to remove her aches. Looking down at her thigh she noticed the bruise. Smiling to herself she could care less. She loved the moments her Mac went wild on each other. There wasn't a day or night they didn't some way mark each other in the heat of the moment.

What they had called it was _**wicked desires**_. The type of erotic love making that most couples wish they had in their lives. That sensual bond of unbridled wild, kinky passion. Feeling her body heat from the thoughts of her husband touching her body earlier, she placed the waterhead to her core, allowing the spray to forcefully drown her bud into orgasm.

Watching from outside the door, Mac could see his wife orgasm. As her head fell back, and her cries echoed through the water with her knee raised on the tub, to allow more pressure on her bud. Feeling his shaft become rock hard, he found it painful to walk towards her. Pulling back the curtain, she wasn't even aware he had climbed in behind her.

Bringing his hand around, he removed the shower head replacing it with his hand as he cupped her sheath, holding his hand there as he felt her bud pulsate against it._ "So beautiful Stella, so uninhibited in your passion. Never afraid to touch or bring yourself to orgasm. Always leaving me with a hunger to sensually love you, no matter how tired my body may be."_

Stella could scarcely breathe, all she could do was feel her husbands love upon her ear. Feeling him wrap her hair in his hand as he pulled it back, she tilted her neck to the side, allowing his tongue to slide across her lobe, neck and shoulder. Bringing up his other hand he cupped her breast, tweaking and gently pinching the nipple till it perked.

_"Please Maaaac... I ache to feel your fingers inside me,"_ she purred out. _"Easy love, please don't cry, I've got you. __**I'll give you all you need, Stella," **_Mac said with fevered passion. Sliding his hand down her back, over her bottom, as he slipped two fingers into the liquid wamth of her cleft, stroking her up and down.

Watching her once again come undone left Mac with a burning fever to love her. Lifting her from the tub he carried her to their room laying her on the bed, he kissed away her tears and then kissed her like she deserved to be kissed, with fire, with passion, need and desire.

Laying upon her now, he entered her, sliding into her warmth as two lovers who need to feel, feel that only they exsisted for a while in this world. That all that was needed was the two of them, to live, to survive their love. Moving within her now, he tilted her hip as he brought her leg over to give her more deeper thrusts.

Lost in between their souls, Mac linked their hands as he rolled her straight out with her tummy across the bed, entering her from behind. Feeling just a moment of pain, she felt nothing more but the strokes of her husbands warmth filling her full with his love.

**End**

**............................................................................**

**Thanks again for the reviews. *Smiles***


	17. Excuse me naughty kids,

**Chapter 17**

**"Excuse me you naughty kids, can I get our coats?"**

**...................................................................................**

Mac, Stella and the gang were at the NYPD charity dinner and dance. After two hours of mingling with guests, Mac was getting bored. It had been a long day without his wife's touch and it was turning out to be an even longer night.

Dancing with her in his arms, he leaned into her ear and whispered... _"Sweetheart, come with me I need to touch you, now. Please don't make me wait."_

Stella could feel Mac's shaft dancing along her thigh. She could have swore she told him to wear his hanes tonight. Afterall... he knew damn well he got excited when they danced. _"Did I not tell you before we left the house to put on your hanes. Yet you ignored me. Such a naughty boy, Mac. Did you really think I wouldn't feel it against my thigh?"_

_"Sorry love. There is nothing I can do about it, now. All I know is if we don't find somewhere to make love, I'm going to take you on the floor in front of all our friends and co workers."_

Taking her husband by the hand she stayed in front of him, covering his erection with her body.

"Hey you two, where ya off too?" asked Danny clinging to his date.

"Um... out for some air. I'm not feeling well. See you later, Danny."

When they neared the cloakroom Stella pulled him inside, locking the door. Tossing Mac on the table, she pulled on his zipper releasing his near bursting erection. Wrapping her finger around it, he hissed out from the moment of heat he felt.

Watching as his wife placed her lips to the tip of his head, he gripped her hair forcing her mouth to take him deep. He honestly didn't mean to orgasm so quickly, but it couldn't be helped. His wife's tongue drove him over the edge.

Releasing her hair, he picked her up and tossed her on the table. Lifting her little short dress, he moved her panties aside, split open her folds with his fingers, then stroked his tongue across her bud down to her core. Plunging his tongue in an erotic motion, Stella pushed his head deeper into her. Grinding herself against his face, soaking it in her pearly fluid.

Feeling himself erect again, he climbed up on the table. Lifting her legs around his hips while her shoulders stayed on the table, he plunged into her wheelbarrel style, as she bit down on her gown, so her screams wouldn't be heard through out the hall.

Still plunging deep within his wife, he noticed her body was becoming passionately drained. Carefully releasing himself from her, he sat on the table and pulled her onto his lap. Entering her warmth again he wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her in a loving embrace as she grinded her bum against him.

Both ready for their dangerous storm to errupt within them, she grinded, as he plunged. Exploding his orgasm deep into her unprotected womb. Softly sighing, as she continued to softly grind, not hearing the cloak window open they both heard... _**"Excuse me you naughty kids, can I get our coats." **_said Don.

**End**


	18. The bounce house

**Chapter 18**

**"The Bounce House**

**...........................................................................**

Mac and Stella were sitting down to breakfast when they got the call for a DB at the Crowne Plaza Motel. Grabbing their kits they headed out. Arriving on scene Mac noticed the giant bounce house. Standing there he imagined himself and Stella bouncing, grinding, making love, until he felt his shaft constrict.

Turning to see what had stopped him, Stella noticed the bounce house. "For crying out loud Mac. Forget it, and if I was you, I'd get rid of that before you scare Angell." Walking away from him, Mac pushed on his crotch with his hand trying to get it to go down.

Sneaking up behind him, Don snickered. "Just can't go five minutes without thinking about bopping your wife somewhere. I don't know Mac, you need to learn control." Mac gave him a nasty look. "Now you listen to me Don. See that bounce house over there. I want you to tell me that you can't imagine yourself feeling up Angell in there. Tossing her down on the floor and bouncing deep within her."

"You're a horney bugger Mac. I'm so surprised Stella isn't pregnant yet," laughed Don as he walked away.

Once they were done with the crime scene, Mac looked around to make sure he and Stella were alone. Seeing no one in sight, he picked her up and ran with her to the bounce house. Stepping inside he tossed her down watching her bounce. Then following her down, he attacked her with greed.

He wasn't sure what was driving his craving today. All he knew was that he needed her writhing under him. Reaching for her, he gripped her thighs and pulled her towards him, tossing her legs over his hips as he bit down on her sheath through her jeans.

Stella didn't even have time to catch her breathe. All she could do was feel her body quiver as Mac continued to bite her through her jeans. Then she felt the orgasm rush through her pants.

Inhaling her scent drove Mac insane. He could in no way be gentle. His only thoughts were to drive her into endless throes of passion.

Uclipping her jeans he pulled them down to her ankles, along with her panties. Then pulling her legs up over his shoulder he leaned back with her till she was sitting on his face. Spreading her folds with his fingers, he seen her opening already drenched with her fluid. Lapping at her with his tongue, he drove her into delighted screams of ecstacy.

To be taken so raw, with such force, burned Stella all the way past her soul to the very depth of her toes. Mac's tongue was wild, probing, stroking, suckling while three of his thick fingers plunged deep within. Feeling another orgasm build she tried to move away from his touch, but he wouldn't release her hips, holding her, till she poured into his mouth once more.

Laying her back down on the nylon floor, he pulled his pants down to his ankles. Then wrapping his fingers into her hair he plunged his thick shaft deep within her. Erotically moving with deep, sensual strokes. Stella could feel herself come apart again, she could feel her womb beg for his seed as her walls vibrated against his shaft, so tight as they drained the orgasm from him, right into her womb.

Standing with her now, he raised her onto his hips, wrapping his arms tight around her as his shaft slid back in between her moist folds. Bouncing in the house like children as Stella held onto him tightly, for each time he bounced, he sent a wave shivers through her core. Never had she felt such erotic throes of wicked desires, as she did right now with his shaft bouncing inside her heat.

"Maaaaaaaaaac... she screamed as the pleasure overtook her. Never had she orgasmed so wildly while in her husbands arms. Slowly coming back down from the passion, Mac could feel her body fo pliant. He could feel her soul quiver in exhaustion.

Carefully lifting her from his shaft, he placed her on the nylon floor. Feeling his own heart race, he took off his shirt, followed by his tshirt and wiped her down with care. Reaching for her pants he helped her into them while she still lay pliant. Then picking her up, he carried her from the little bounce house to their truck.

Placing her carefully inside, he kissed her swollen lips, whispered he loved her, and drove her to their home.

**End.**


	19. Damn! you two left me hot

**Chapter 19**

**"Whoa... Damn you two are making me hot."**

**.................................................................**

Mac woke early the following morning. Letting Stella sleep, he had a shower, grabbed a coffee and headed into work before her. He had a mid morning snack in mind. One his lovely wife wasn't aware of. Nor would she be, till it was to late.

He had left her out a dress. Hoping she was smart enough to know that he wanted her to wear it. He knew it was inappropriate for work, but she always kept extra jeans and shirts in her locker. Turning on the light in her office she shared with Danny, he crawled under her desk and waited.

Back at the house Stella woke to the alarm. Looking around for Mac she found the note.

_"Stel, headed in early to catch up on some old case files. I left you out a dress, please wear it even if only for a while I seem to miss your gorgeous legs. See you soon, love and hugs, Mac."_

Looking at the dress Stella smiled. Just what was it with Mac and green. Heading into the shower she shaved her legs, washed her hair, dressed and headed out. Stopping at the little Cafe she grabbed a coffee and headed into work.

When she arrived she noticed Mac's office was empty. Checking the break room she seen Adam. "Adam... did you see Mac this morning?"

"I did Stella, he said he had to care of something. He should be back soon."

"Thanks Adam, see you later."

Heading to her office she shared with Danny, she seen him sitting at his desk. Giving him a morning hug, he kissed her cheek. "How was your night after the charity event on friday, Danny? Did you and your hot date go wild?" she laughed.

"Not as wild as you and Mac, in the damn cloakroom," he snickered.

Stella gave him an evil look. "Shut up Messer." Sitting at her desk she sat her coffee down and opened a file. That's when she felt it. A warm hand caress up her calf, causing her to jump. Looking over at her, Danny asked... "you okay Stel? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hm... nothing." Putting her hand under the desk she tried to push Mac's hand away from her thighs. That is, till he brought up the other one. Trying to get up, Mac gripped her thighs all the tighter till she couldn't move. Sighing from his touch, she tried to ignore the soft caress that came across her panties. Feeling her bud with the pad of his finger as they slipped through.

Stella closed her eyes and tried to fight the orgasm that was slowly, erotically building. With the pressure becoming more unbearable, Stella wiggled herself up to the edge of the seat trying to find release. Pulling her panties across to one side Mac slid his tongue up her bud, twirling with small, sensual circles.

Danny looked over as he heard Stella's soft cry. "Stel... are you sure okay? You look flushed. Do you want some water?" Stella knew damn well if Danny moved, he would see Mac under her desk. "No... I'm fine Danny. Just not feeling to well."

Danny laughed..."Could it be, Stella is pregnant?"

Stella looked at him with wickedness. "No!!"

"Whoa... alright Linda Blair, sorry bout that." Lowering his face back to his case file, Stella layed her head on her desk, allowing Mac to invade her warmth with his tongue. God she could feel the wetness between her legs as she was ready to release her first orgasm.

Lost in the moment, not being able to form any coherent thought, Mac plunged deep into her with his tongue as she gripped the papers on her desk sending them flying everywhere while crying out his name..."_**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."**_ Leaving Danny to finally figured out what had her so hot and flushed.

Looking at her, Danny moaned as he felt the tightness in his pants. Leaving him to say...

**"Whoa... Damn you two are making me hot."**

**End**


	20. Payback is a Bitch, Taylor

**Chapter 20**

**"Pay back is a BITCH, Taylor"**

**.................................................................................　**

Mac went in search of Stella. He knew she would still be upset with him for this mornings antics under her desk. So he decided to treat her to a wonderful lunch, before their afternoon meeting with the team and Sinclair.

"Messer... have you seen my wife?"

"Yeah, she said to tell you that Sid invited her out for lunch, and to watch your back for _pay back is a bitch."_

Mac laughed. "Yeah, right. Come on Messer, I'll buy you lunch before our meeting this afternoon."

"Hell yeah. If you're buying, I'm comin'." Putting on his jacket they grabbed Don and headed out.

Once Stella was sure they were gone, her and Angell picked Mac's lock to get into his office. Helping Stella hide under Mac's desk, she passed her the sensual heating lotion. "Now don't forget Angell. You get everyone to sit on the couches, not the tables."

"I know Stel, just chill. Can you imagine Don and Danny's face when they realize you are under the table giving Mac a oral sex." Angell laughed.

"Yeah... Danny will be reaching for anything in sight to hide his erection, like he did this morning when Mac soaked me under my desk. But like they say... _pay back is a bitch."_

"Even better with Sinclair. Christ Stel you have major guts, to do it in front of Sinclair. I can't wait to see Mac's face, as he tries to contain himself with Sinclair in the room."

Making sure everything was in place, Angell locked Mac's office and headed to the lunchroom. "Hey Angell, is Stella back with Sid yet? We have that meeting this afternoon."

"No Mac. She called and said her and Sid were stuck in traffic, so it's okay to start the meeting without her."

As everyone headed to Mac's office, they seen Sinclair at Mac's door. "Bout time Taylor, you're ten minutes late."

"Sorry Sinclair. Let's get started. Stella's going to be late."

When they all entered the room Mac noticed the folders were sitting on the table along the couches. "Who moved the folders?"

"I guess Stella. She said something about hurting her back this morning, when someone pulled a trick on her," said Angell with a serious face.

"Okay, everyone grab a seat, let's get this started." As Mac took his seat behind his desk, he felt the soft fingertips slide up his calf. Closing his eyes he realized where his wife was. Giving Angell an evil look, she smirked.

Not wanting to make a scene, Mac squeezed his knees together to stop her from going any further. Tickling him on the back of his kneecap, he jumped as his legs fell open.

"What the hell Mac. You okay?" asked Don.

Danny eyed Mac's glare. Stifling a laugh, he realized Stella was under the desk. Taking his case folder, Danny placed it against his lap to cover his erection that had sprang to life, just with the thoughts of what was about to unfold.

"Now what the hell is wrong with you, Messer?" asked Don.

"Nothin' man. No worries, let's go Mac." snickered Danny.

Trying to concentrate on the paper in front of him, he felt her fingertips slither his zipper down, followed by her hand reaching in and pulling out his already swollen erection. Inhaling deep, he felt the heat as she caressed the lotion on his swollen head. Knowing damn well if she blew on that lotion, it was going to heat his erection like a son of a bitch in heat.

Feeling the blow, he moaned, causing everyone to look his way. "Taylor... what the hell is wrong with you, asked Sinclair.

_"Um... oh God... cough_..." he choked out, as Stella wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft stroking him up and down with sensual greed. Making the damn lotion heat to desired heights. Then as she bit and held , he jumped backed into his seat.

**_"MAC! What the hell is wrong with you?"_** yelled Sinclair.

Danny was dying in pain himself. He could feel his shaft constricting against his pants. Such wicked thoughts, as Stella was suckling his boss.

As Don looked to Jess, he waited for an explanation. Taking her hand, Jess made the in and out motion with her finger leaving Don's eyes to go wide. Looking at Don's pants, Jess seen him harden. Leaving Jess with an opening she just couldn't resist._"Mm... we could turn this into an orgy,"_ she whispered, as she stroked her tongue across her fingers.

Don was rock hard now, getting up with his case folder, he left the room keeping his erection covered as Jess followed.

Suckling deeper, Stella could tell he was ready to release. Taking him in all the way to the back of her throat, she gently squeezed his sacs. Listening as he came with a loud grunt, as his hands wildly gripped the table causing him to collapse back in the chair.

**_"Christ Taylor. I don't know what the hell is going on with you. But you better see a damn doctor about that pain."_** Storming from the room, Sinclair slammed Mac's door.

Turning his anger to Danny he said... "did you know about this trick, Messer? Were you in on it with my wife?"

Crawling out from under his desk with a huge wicked smile, she kissed his angered lips. Then leaving the room, she said...**_ "Pay Back is a BITCH, Taylor."_**

**_End_**

****

****

****


	21. Let's see if I can make you

**Chapter 21**

**"Let's see if I can make you forget again.**

**.............................................................................**

When Stella got home from work she changed into her black jeans and cut off belly shirt. Spraying herself with perfume, she headed back out to meet Angell at the bar. Opening her door, she smacked right into her husband.

"Ouff...." said Mac.

"Hi honey. I'm just heading out with Jess, did you want to come?"

Oh he wanted to come alright. Just not in the way she meant. Her little stunt today was twice as worse, as his. She only had Danny during hers. He had the whole damn team, plus Sinclair. Stella could tell he was still peeved.

"What's the matter, honey? Didn't you like the way I craved you today?" laughed Stella.

_"No love. You were very naughty. What if Sinclair would have leaned over my desk, what would you have done then?"_ he said with anger.

"I would say hello, she laughed again. Night Mac, see you later."

Kissing him on the lips she headed out. Chasing her down the hall, he slammed her against their wall. Pinning her arms high above her head, he grinded himself right against her heat, feeling her nipples harden with excitment.

Kissing her in fevered passion, he allowed his hands to roam everywhere down and up her body, tearing off her belly shirt, followed by her bra. Then tugging on her jeans, he pulled them off her, hissing near her ear._ "Lift your legs, get them off, now."_

Stella couldn't breathe. She couldn't get a word out with all the angered passion he was feeding her. God how her body was vibrating on every word, every breath from him. Knowing she was to sexually charged to move, he hissed..._ "don't move your arms, don't move your head. Stay exactly the way you are."_

Move... how could she move when her body was already screaming orgasm. Feeling him lift her leg, he slid off her pants tossing them on the floor. Then he placed deep erotic tongue caresses across her calves, thighs and tummy. Stopping at her belly button plunging his tongue in and out with hunger.

Hearing her cries, he felt her try to remove her hands from the wall. Pulling himself up, he grinded himself into her again, _"I said don't move."_ Cupping her breasts while brushing his fingertips across her nipples, he felt her body shudder.

_"Please Mac... I need..."_

_"I know what you need. But you know what? For your behaviour today I'm going to make you crave me, I'm going to bring you to the edge, but not over. Never over, love, till I've had enough, and feel your body can't take anymore." _

Mac felt her quick shudder again. Letting him know that her body was building once again. Lowering his head, he traced his tongue over the left nipple, lightly scraping his teeth across to the right, where he suckled it with greed. Sliding his hand down her body, he felt her open her legs.

_"Did I tell you to move? Did I tell you to open your legs?"_ he hissed out. Stella wasn't sure how much more her body could take. He had had her on the edge twice now. Stopping as she was ready to pour, bringing her body back down to cooling, before building her up again.

Mac could tell she had neared her breaking point. He could see her body had been sensually drained from his erotic play, as her hands fell from the wall to her sides. Feeling her legs quivering he swept her up in his arms, and carried her to their bed. Laying her upon the sheets, he watched her hips grind off the bed.

Placing his hands under her bum, he raised her as he entered her warmth. Plunging with deep uncontrolable rage. Always she brought him to this fevered need of sensual joining. Moving in erotic rhythm her hips raised to meet each stroke, each downward plunge until they were both lost in the orgasm that flamed within.

Lowering his head to hers, softly kissing her swollen lips, she continued to clench him within her. Turning her on her side, he spooned her into his warmth. Silence now filled their room, along with the darkness that had invaded the sky. Leaving them both to realize, they had been making love for hours. Looking at the clock Stella noticed it was two in the morning. Stifling out a giggle, Mac asked her_... "what's so funny, love?"_

_"Poor Jess, I forgot to meet her for drinks. That's what your love does to me Mac. It' makes me lose my every thought."_

Mac smiled... what more could any man want to hear, to boost his ego then... _"you made me forget my every thought." _Turning her in his arms, he whispered..._** "let's see if I can make you forget again."**_

_**End.**_

**_................................................................................................_**

**_Thanks for the reviews. :)_**


	22. Moving Mountains

**Chapter 22**

**"Now that's what I call, moving Mountains."**

**................................................**

Mac and Stella had decided to take a little vaction. Heading to Whistler, for some private time and rock climbing. When they arrived, they checked into their Hotel, changed into their hiking clothes, grabbed their gear and headed out.

Arriving at the cliff's, they helped each other into their gear. Then heading up, Mac had Stella go first. About half way up, Mac couldn't help but watch her tight butt, as she took the next step. He knew he should be watching where he was climbing, but he couldn't help himself.

Telling her to stop, he climbed up behind her, blocking her with his body.

"Tell me that's your belt I feel against my butt, Taylor?" said Stella.

Leaning towards her ear he whispered... _"let me love you here, Stella. Let me erotically touch and caress you in places that will drive you over, into my arms." _said Mac.

Feeling his hand brush her hair away from her neck, she let out a soft sigh. Then she felt his tongue stroke over her ear, her nape, back up until she turned her head, to face his lips, kissing in sensual passion. Feeling Mac grind her into the wall, while his hands caressed up her thighs, till he was gripping her harness, grinding it against her sheath, through her jeans. Feeling the friction bring her bud to swell.

Sliding his hand down her harness, he unclipped her pants followed by her zipper. Hearing her cry as the cool air blew across her tummy, followed by the chill of his hand, as it slid down her pants, touching her heat. Tossing her head back against his shoulder, she cried out his name. "Mmaaac."

_"Let it happen love, just allow yourself to release. Then I'm going to take you up to the top of the mountain and love you."_

Feeling herself release onto his hand. He held her close till her body stopped quivering. Then zipping up her pants, followed by the clip they continued to climb. Reaching the top, Mac helped her off with her gear. Placing it aside he wrapped her in his arms and passionately kissed her. Tongues dueling wildly, as their caresses and strokes craved for more. Pulling at each others cloths, like animals in heat.

Stripping each other naked except for their boots, he backed her up to the tree. Then lifting her up upon his shaft, he grinded himself aginst her, plunging deep. Feeling Stella's nails rake down his back, added to the chilled winds blowing off the mountain, making their experience all the more exciting, and erotic.

Leaning her in closer to the tree, while he continued to grind and hold himself deep within her, he suckled her breasts, loving how they perked up to meet him from the cold. Loving the way they wouldn't go pliant. So alive, so vibrant, as the orgasm hit him full force, bringing hers to follow as she screamed his name..."Mmaaaaaaaaaaac..."

Needing more of her screams, he carried her within him to the rock. Laying her upon it, he released himself from her, and placed his tongue around her bud, suckling with greed, as he felt it pulsate against his lips. Bitting down, bringing another orgasm and scream from her, across the mountains.

Climbing back up on the rock, he mounted her again. Plunging her to the hilt, as she tried to find her breath that was being carried away from not only the wind, but her husbands love as well. Wrapping his fingers with greed into her hair, as she squeezed her fingers and nails into the cheeks of his butt. Forcing him in deeper, till she felt his sacs slapping against her, bringing a third orgasm from within her soul.

Releasing at the same time, It was Mac, who yelled her name this time.... "Steeeella."

With their passionate storm at its end. Mac lifted her into his arms and held her close to his heart, as her teeth chattered from the cold. Helping each other dress between their shivers, they couldn't wait to get back to their beautiful Hotel. First thing on their list, a hot, soothing, jacuzzi for two.

Both fully dressed, they headed back down the mountain hand in hand as Stella whispered**... **_**"Now that's what I call, moving mountains."**_

**End**


	23. Deep, within each others arms

**Chapter 23**

**"Deep within each others arms."**

When Stella and Mac were finally back at their Hotel, Mac turned on the jacuzzi, while Stella grabbed the wine. Coming back out onto their balcony, he watched her, as she slipped from her towel. Admiring her naked form, he helped her into the jacuzzi.

Sitting her beside him, he turned on some soft dreamy music, before wrapping her in his arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, Stella could feel her needs building again. Always his scent, his warmth, his love, craved her to always feel him within her, to the deepest recesses of her soul, leaving her in shivers.

_"Are you cold again, love?"_ he whispered upon her ear. Leaning in closer, she whispered back_..."no Mac, I'm never cold when I'm wrapped safe, and warm in your arms."_ Always she would say such things that made him feel so complete, with her in his life. Never did a moment disappear, when she would fill his heart, with her enchanted love.

Reaching for her, he pulled her carefully onto his lap as the water swirled around them. Closing his eyes, he stroked his lips against hers, feeling her become tranced, by the sensations he was feeding her.

Stella couldn't help but savour in every nuance of his kiss, starting with his light caress, then gradually deepening his contact, till he had her intoxicated all over again in the taste of him. Whispering against his jaw, she said... _"Please don't hold back, Mac. I need to feel you make my skin shiver again, I need to feel you, fill me with your warmth," _she cried.

_"Don't cry Stell. I'll give you as much as you need love. Just don't cry, I'll always be willing to love you, I'll always be craving you, never will our desire and love for one another, ever fade."_ Taking his hand, Stella carried it to her breast, guiding it to her nipple as she pressed his palm against it.

Leaning in, Stella strung kisses along his cheek, lips, chin, till she arrived at his neck. Softly kissing each part, with light butterfly wings, as she felt his hand tenderly squeeze her breast. Telling her without words, that her soft kisses were affecting him in throes of passion.

Stella loved this side of herself. She loved, being the one in control of her husbands passion. She loved, making him feel lost in the sensual caresses she was giving. Just as Mac loved her in her naked form, he loved the way she made his heart ache, to take her soaring above their desired storms.

Tracing his fingers back across her heated flesh, he felt the ripple of sensations flow between her cries. Stroking his hand lower, he played his fingers within her, easing her folds, till he slid two fingers deep within her, strumming her, as he stroked them upwards while his thumb danced along her bud.

Feeling her first release, he lifted her onto his lap. Placing her on the tip of his shaft, she slowly descended upon him. Closing her eyes against the pleasure that was building within her soul. Rocking now, with slow sensual strokes, Mac lowered his lips to suckle her breasts, while gripping her hips helping her move, as he felt her body becoming pliant once again.

He could tell she was nearing her next orgasm. He could feel her walls, kiss and clench against his swollen shaft. Both lost in the moment as their souls continued to twist, and dance, as their fingers wrapped, and their eyes entranced one another, once more. He gave her his last sensual plunge, flowing together, as their orgasms took them back. Back to the place it all began. _**Deep, within each others arms.**_

**End.**

**..............................................................**

**Thanks again for the reviews.:)**


	24. Play it again,Taylor

**Chapter 24**

**"Play it again, Taylor..."**

"Forget it Taylor, I know that look. Besides that, we need to get back," she laughed. Walking up behind her, he took her hairbrush and softly brushed her curls. How erotic it was, as the brush glided through the silkiness, that reminded him of her sunkissed skin.

Turning the brush to the handle side, he admired it's shape, the soft roundness of it. Tracing it down her thighs, he leaned into her ear and whispered... "open for me love." Stella knew what he was going to do with her brush, she could feel her tummy muscles already constricting, with the thoughts of what it would feel like.

Slowly opening her legs, she allowed him to rub the handle across her folds, feeling as the roughness brought her clit to swell, and cry for more. Moving the handle lower, he inserted the first few inches, watching as her core opened to accept it.

Feeling her head fall back against his shoulder, Mac gave her another couple inches, followed by a few more, till he had her full to the hilt. Hearing her soft purrs of passion, he felt the slickness as it soaked the handle of the brush.

"You like that, don't you love? You like the way the brush feels, against your silken walls. Mm... I can feel you clenching it with greed, as I try to slide it back out. Tell me Stella, would you like it to stay there? Or would you like me to replace it with my hard throbbing cock, that is already crying for your warmth."

Stella couldn't reply, all she could do was pant in the pleasures she was feeling. "I'll take your greedy pants as a yes, love." Removing the brush, he turned her, facing her gorgeous body towards him.

"You liked that, didn't you love? Makes me wonder what else you'd like, beofre I give you my cock. Reaching into the drawer Mac pulled out a vibrator. "How bout this love, would you like to feel this thick, long dildo vibrate against your clit? Would you like to see how long it takes to make you squirt all over the floor? I would, I would love to see you lost in the raw rapture this could bring you."

Turning on the vibrator to three, he felt it vibrate against his hand. Smiling wickedly, he placed it on her swollen clit, watching as her body bucked, and she screamed as the orgasm coursed through her.

Lost in the naughtiness of it all, she could feel her fluids release, squirting from her, leaving a puddle on the floor. "You are a greedy little wench. Let's see how much you like it deep within you. Let's see if I can make you pass out from the wickedness of it all.

With the dildo still vibrating on three, Mac placed it deep within her, holding it there as it vibrated agains ther womb, feeling as her nails raked down his back, as her body bucked and clenched from the orgasm that were rocking her beyond anything, she had ever felt.

Mac could see she was nearing exhastion, he could feel her hands collapse against his waist, while her legs softly tremored. Carefully removing his toy, he lifted her into his arms, holding her close, as her body was still shivering from the endless orgasms, he had bathed her in.

Laying down beside her, he took her shivering body into his arms, holding her, comforting her, until her shivers slowed. Leaning over her now, he looked into her passion filled eyes, hoping to see the pleasure he had brought her over the last few hours.

"Hello beautiful, do you still think we need to get into work? Or should we play this wicked game, again?"

Closing her eyes against the ripple she felt all the way to her core, she whispred**..." Play it again, Taylor."**

**.......................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**


	25. I love when the tables are turnedP1

**Chapter 25**

**"I love when the tables are turned love, don't you?" Part #1**

**......................................................................................**

When Mac arrived home from work, he found a coupon on the table. Reading it, it said...

"This coupon entitles you to one free sex show. Just enter to the room on your left, and watch, as the wicked sin begins."

Mac felt his pants constrict, and he hadn't even entered the room yet. Nearing the door, he seen his wife's nude body glistening in scented oils. Struting towards him with her nipples erect, she took his hand, and lead him to the bed. Taking his cuffs, she locked his hands behind him, followed by black lace ties against his ankles, so he couldn't move.

Then climbing on the bed away from him, she smiled wickedly, as she said...

_"Hello, lover. Welcome... welcome to Stella's torture dome. Here you will watch me bring my body to orgasm, driving you insane, as you can only see and not touch what you normally would. At the end of my torture session, if you've been a very good boy, I will let you play with a new toy I bought for both of us. It's called a vibrator cock ring. It snuggles your cock, and tickles my clit. Bringing us both endless orgasms. Shall we begin lover?"_

Smart enough to play her game, he nodded yes. _"Very good, you listen well. For that I will give my pussy one deep stroke for you." _Spreading her legs wide, Mac eyed her clit, as he could see a drop of pearly fluid sitting upon it. Watching in hunger, as Stella stroked her finger across it, tossing her head back to taunt him.

_"Mm.... oh yeah, I love the feel of my wet pussy. Do you like that Mac? Would you like to touch it?"_

Watching him constrict against the cuffs, was forcing Stella's body to respond all the more. Licking her fingers, she then placed them inside her opening, at first one, gliding it, positioning it, as she added another._ "You like that Mac, I'm up to two, would you like to see me give myself three?"_

Stella could see his thick cock dance against his jeans. Removing her fingers from herself, she crawled over to him and unclipped his jeans. Then pulling them down his legs, she watched as his thick cock stood at attention. Waving her scented fingers in front of his face, he tried to lick them, pulling them away, she layed down and spread her legs wide open in front of him, as she placed three fingers within herself.

_"Mm... look at your cock Mac. It's dancing for me. Look at it saying... "let me fuck her, let me cram her and plunge into her wet hot heat. Mm... see it talking to me Mac, oh God..._ she panted. _Mm... I'm reay to make myself cum, watch Mac, watch my walls tighten around my fingers."_

As Mac watched, he couldn't help but feel his own orgasm build. _"Mm... is that a little pre ejaculation I see? None of that now, Mac. You have to learn control and wait your turn."_ laughed Stella. Moving back up on the bed, Stella reached in the drawer and took out the vibrating cock ring. As Mac seen it within her hand, his cock slithered across his stomach.

Crawling on her hands and knees, Stella sat in front of him and said..._ "if I was you Taylor, I'd get rid of that hard throbbing cock, else I'll never get this little ring on, which means... we will never play. Therefore I'm going to release one hand, and you are going to work yourself off, understand? I want you to stroke your own cock, till you squirt your cum all over."_

As Stella neared Mac, he grinned evily. He often wondered when Stella would ever learn not to uncuff him. Even with one hand free, he would now have control. Feeling the cuff loosen before she could move away, he grabbed her hand and held.

"**Tables have turned, you little tease,"** Mac said wickedly.

**tbc...**


	26. I love when the tables are turnedP2

**Chapter 26**

**Part #2, "I love when the tables are turned, love. Don't you?"**

**...............................................................................**

_**"Going somewhere Stel, you little tease? Do I need to spank you? Give me the key, NOW!! **_he ordered her. Stella often wondered what Mac would do, if he knew she gave him the upper hand on purpose. She loved being dominated, and Mac was the one, who dominated her right.

Feeling the key slip into his hand, he undid the other cuff. With his hands now free, he gripped his wife's head and placed it on his cock._** "Now... suckle it like a good little detective. Take it into your mouth, and suck it hard."**_

As Stella took him deep, Mac screamed out... _"oh yeah... that's it baby, suck it. Now I want you to turn your pussy towards me. I want us to sixty nine each other. Come on Stella, turn your hot pussy towards me, I want to eat, my reward."_

Turning her pussy to him, he gripped her hips, and pulled her towards his face. Then clamping down, she screamed, as the orgasm flooded into his mouth. Wild now, both out of control, she suckled him deep, plunging, touching the head of his throbbing cock to the back of her throat. Feeling his cock pulsate, its cum into her mouth.

Flipping her now, Mac grabbed the vibrating cock ring, and said... "put it on Stella, I want to try our new toy. Come on love... hurry, before I become erect again," as he slapped her ass playfully. Trying to get it on, Stella tried not to laugh. But Mac was rock hard again, as soon as she touched him.

"Damn you, Stella. Look what you've done. Turn over on all fours, now." Turning over, she was still laughing. "I'm sorry Mac. It's not my fault you can't control your own penis." Slapping her butt again, he told her to "shh." Erotically moving in rhythm, he pulled her up against him as her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hand slid down to her clit as his finger twirled, and cock plunged deep within her.

Feeling their orgasms build again, Mac poured into for a second time, as Stella felt his sperm mixed with her juices, drip down her thighs. Releasing his cock from her, he passed her the ring and told her to slip it on quickly. Once they had it on his cock, Stella turned it on and felt the vibration, as Mac's cock danced happily from the vibrations, making him rock hard again.

_**"Christ... **_he yelled_**. Oh God Stella, lay flat, hurry love. Lay flat, before I cum without you."**_

Laying flat against the bed, Mac placed his vibrating cock, on her core, hearing her sob out, as the cock ring become constricting against Mac's erection. Plunging deep into her, she cried out his name... "Mmaaaaaaaaaaaa... as her orgasms drove her beyond any plain of existance.

Both lost as the vibrating ring worked its magic, Mac felt her walls tighten against him again. Then pulling out his cock, he released his orgasm into her mouth, watching with spasms, as she swallowed it down. Knowing she was still on edge, he pulled off the ring, lowered his head, plunged his tongue in deep, and lapped at her orgasm, that now filled his mouth and soaked their bed.

Both exhausted, both unable to move, Mac collapsed on top of her. Breathing deep, he could barely whisper out... " _**I love when the tables are turned, love. Don't you?"**_


	27. Fun with plastic fruit and vegetables

**Chapter 27**

**"Fun with plastic fruits and vegetables"**

_**.....................................................................**_

Later that night, Mac woke with a sexual hunger again. Getting up, he walked to the kitchen with his erection stiff and thick. Seeing the plastic fruit that aligned the table, he grabbed the banana. Opening the fridge, he then seen the english cucumber Stella had purchased early that day.

Taking that out too, he grabbed up some honey, peanut butter, and jam. Then heading back to his room, he admired his wife's naked body that still glistened from their erotic play. Trying not to wake her, he took the honey and squirted it on each nipple, followed by small drops of peanut butter down her tummy, to her hair that shielded her still wet sheath from him.

Taking the plastic banana, he lubricated it with scented body oil. As he continued to caress it, he could feel his shaft dance happily, as it stiffened even more. With the banana fully lubed, he placed it in between her pouty lips, watching as her legs softly opened to accept it. Slowly opening her eyes, she felt something invade her core, as she seen Mac grinning wickedly.

Trying to lean up and see what Mac was placing inside her, he gently pushed her back down. "Don't move, don't try and sit up. Just enjoy it, Stella. Let the thick, beautiful, yellow fruit carry you away." Looking into his eyes, he laughed as hers fell to half mass, when the plastic banana slid deeper within her.

"Mm... always the greedy little vixen. Look at your hot puss already wet as it begs for more. Maybe I should give you, all that your little tight sheath desires. Lowering his head, he suckled the honey from her nipples, as she felt her walls open for more, ready to accept the plastic fruit into her womb.

Mac could feel her juices running down his hand onto his wrist, as her hips continued to grind with greed against the palm. _"Mm... I think I should keep you here in this bed nude, for me to erotically love, whenever I please,"_ he hissed.

_"Please Mac..."_ she sobbed, as he held the banana deep within her, not allowing it movement, as her orgasm was on the edge.

Mac knew if he moved the banana an inch deeper, she would cum with endless screams. Placing his other hand on her tummy, he plunged downward, at the same time as the banana, leaving her orgasmic screams, to fill their home.

"You naughty girl, look at the mess you made all over the sheets." Stella groaned, as wild raptures, jolted through her vagina. As Mac held his breath, he tried to regain his own senses, that were wildly out of control.

Once he had regained control of his hard shaft, he carefully removed the banana as she cried out. "Shh... none of that now, Stella. I promise to give your wet little core something juicier." Holding up the english cucumber he had her watch, as he sliced it inot round pieces, placing them near her core.

Reaching over, she tried to take his shaft into her hand. And as Mac felt her fingertip touch, he ejaculated on the bed. _"Aaaaah... Stel... that wasn't suppose to happen. Look what you've done, you've made me soft again. Now I'm going to have to punish you, for touching me. Now I'm going to make you beg, as I eat the yummy cucumber pieces from your wet core."_

Stella tried to be serious, she tried to focus, but she couldn't do it. Laughing out loud, Mac realized how silly he looked holding the cucumber within his hand.

"I'm... sorry... Mac... she choked out. I just can't fathom it," she laughed again.

"Damn you Stella, you are a naughty girl." Tossing the cucumber onto the floor, he pulled her towards him. Sitting her on his lap, he whispered in wicked heat... _**"make my shaft hard, love. Make my shaft crave to drive within your hot sheath, as I love you hard."**_

Opening her folds with her fingers, she slid her clit up and down his erection. Not entering, just lubing it with her cum, while her fingers stroked along. Playing his sinful organ, as it swelled within her hand. Feeling him pulsate, as she bit down into his shoulder, and stood herself up upon him, with her wet core positioned on his head.

Gripping her nails into his shoulder, feeling her legs tremble, from the orgasm that was building. No longer able to wait, Mac gripped her hips and slammed her onto his throbbing shaft, causing her to scream, a high pitched scream, as the orgasms sizzled, in every orifice of her body.

"That's my lusty wench, scream, beg for more of my thick shaft that is buried deep, slapping against your womb." Mac was just as lost as Stella, he could no longer hold back his own orgasm. Flipping her under him, he held her still, as his shaft pulsated into her womb.

Stella couldn't breathe, she couldn't stop the sensation of her husbands length, as it loved her into endless pleasures._ "Don't move... don't even breathe, just feel Stella, just feel my seed filling your womb."_

Move? What was move? Her body was like a bowl jelly that hadn't set yet. Feeling her giggle, Mac sighed as he joined his head to hers. "Now what is so funny, love?"

"I think next time we should try some jello."

Looking into hers eyes, he whispered... "you... are going to be the death of me, Stella. But Christ... what a way to go. Knowing that my last day was spent in your arms with **plastic fruits and real vegetables."**

**End.**

**................................................................**

**hehe, MAFW thank God for birth control... thanks for the review:):)**


	28. Calling Dr Mac

**Chapter 28**

**"Calling Dr. Mac..."**

**.................................................................... **

Mac had recieved the call, Stella had been injured at a crime scene. Don had told him it was nothing to serious. Rushing over, he asked for her at the front desk. After being directed to her room, he walked in and found her laying on bed.

"Stel... what happened, love?" he said with concern.

"Don and I were chasing a suspect, I missed the roof landing with my left foot, and tore the muscle in my ankle. I'm just waiting on x-ray."

As Mac looked at her, he walked over between the stir-ups and checked her ankle. Caressing it with little circles, his mind started to wander. Eyeing the stir-ups, he placed her foot in each one. Then gripping her hips, he slid her down the table as her legs opened wide.

_"Maaaaaaaac... what are you up too? Stop... Mac... we're going to get caught." _hissed Stella.

_"Shh... let doctor Mac, make it all better." _Sliding his hand across her tummy to her waist, he unclipped the button of her pants, pulling them down her legs. Then sliding his hands back up, he caressed her clit through her little red panties. Watching in fevered passion, as her eyes softly closed and she sighed_... "Maaaaac..."_

_"I told you to shh... or you will wake the other patients." _Pulling her panty crotch to the side, he slid his fingers across her folds, opening them as his finger pad caressed her clit. Lowering his head, he pulled her closer to the end of the table and clamped his lips, while his teeth bit gently onto her, causing her to try and release her feet from the stir ups.

Gripping her ankles tighter, he held her in place as his tongue slid up into her core, twirling, stabbing, in and out as she poured onto the little bed.

Removing his tongue, Stella could see her glistening fluid bathe his mouth. Then hearing the sound of his zipper, she knew what was coming. Knowing it was wrong, knowing the chances of getting caught were good, she could no longer care. The thought of it excited her, it fed her, as she felt her muscles clench, for his throbbing cock with greed.

Gripping her hands around the table, she felt the head of Mac's cock caresses her bud before it slid into her warmth. _"Mm... I can feel your walls clench my cock, Stella. I can feel your hot pussy begging for more. Look how nice and wet you've made my throbbing cock."_

Placing his two thumbs onto her clit, he made circular motions, while continuing to plunge into her liquid heat. _"I can feel your walls tightening love, I can feel your orgasm build. Say my name love, say my name, call me doctor Mac. Now!!!" _as he felt his orgasm burst.

_**"Aaaaaaaaaaah... Calling Dr. Mac... Calling Dr. Mac... please report to Stella's operating room for an internal." **_

Giving one last grunt, Mac poured his remaining seed into Stella's womb, as she softly whispered once more... **"Mm... calling Dr. Mac."**

**End**


	29. Please I beg you to stop

**Chapter 29**

**"Please... I beg you to stop"**

**........................................................................**

When Mac arrived home from work, he noticed his dinner on the table. Sitting down, he didn't hear Stella come out of the room. Nearing his chair quietly, she raised the straps that housed the furry cuffs. Then pulling his arms back, she cuffed them, followed by the strap around his waist.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeel... what the hell? Not now, I had a difficult day. Get these damn cuffs off me," he gripped.

Coming around the table, Mac seen her dressed in a black dominatrix outfit. Damn... how he tried to remember how to breathe, as her nipples were standing at attention through the little holes, along with her hot sheath that showed her curly hair.

_**"What's the matter slave? Would you care to repeat what you said to me? Would you care to repeat, that you don't want to be dominated,"**_ yelled Stella as she cracked the small whip.

Feeling his pants constrict, he quietly obeyed... "I'm sorry mistress Stella, please forgive for denying you,"

_"Very well, I will... just this once. Now... tonight I'm going to bring to orgasm, but not allow you to release. Everytime you cum, or pre cum, I'm going to whip you, understand?"_

"Yes Mistress Stella, I understand."

Watching as she removed the zipper of her outfit, he felt his cock grow. _"Mm... seems we're not doing very well, you're hard already. I think I should help you release the beast. Let's just see how much, he can be tempted."_

Mac felt his cock dance happily in his pants. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something to distract himself from his lovely dominating wife, who was sexually exciting him. Feeling her fingers pull on his zipper, she whispered...

_"Raise your bum off the seat lover, let me free the beast, that brings me endless hours of sexual pleasure."_

Mac could feel cock pre cum. _"Tsk, tsk... we just seem to have no control at all, do we lover. Now I have to whip you, once." _Taking her whip, she slashed it across his chest, as the erotic pain coarsed down to his erection.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiis... please mistress Stella, forgive me for my pre cumming."

_"Of course, don't let it happen again." _Placing down her whip, she removed the remaining black latex from her body. Now standing before him naked, he tried desperately not to respond with his cock, but damn... she was to sexually charged, and he could smell her heat invading his nostrils.

_"Back up, lover..."_ as she whipped him again across the chest, for drooling. Seeing him lower his head, as his eyes remained on her face, he gave her a sinister snear. Then nearing his lap, she took her finger and caressed it along his thick, long, cock, laughing wickedly as his eyes closed against the erotic pleasures she was causing.

_"Mm... so thick and hot my lover, try not to move as I take a little taste, of your hot cock." _Getting down on her knees, Stella lowered her head and kissed the tip of his cock, as it jumped leaking pre cum again. _"Tsk,tsk, what am I going to do with you? I swear you like to be whipped, lover."_

Taking her little whip, she cracked it across his chest again. "Aaaaaaaaaaaugh... damn you mistress Stella, please, he hissed as he orgasmed onto his leg.

_"Mm... look what you did, now. You came without your mistresses permission. Such a naughty little boy, now you leave me no choice but to torture you in endless pleasure with my tongue."_

Taking her tongue, she slid it down his length, enjoying his flavor as he hardened again. Circling her tongue around his head, she could see the pre cum glistening. Taking her fingers, she flicked the head of his cock, till it softened again. Then repeating the process over again with her tongue, he became hard again.

Mac wasn't sure how much more of her teasing, and torture he could take. Everytime he got hard and started to pre cum, she would flick him soft again, leading his body into states of shudders, from not being able to release. Six times she had brought him to the edge, but not one of those times, did she allow him to orgasm.

_**"Please... I beg you to stop the torture, mistress Stella. Pleeeeeeeeeeease... I beg you, to stop."**_

Stella could feel her own cum dripping down her leg. Still not giving in, she placed her clit on his thick cock and rubbed herself up and down, cumming over into endless orgasms in front of Mac. Feeling his cock ready to release, she flicked him back down again.

**"Steeeeeeeeeeeella.... this goes beyond torture,"** he shuddered.

Stella could tell he was nearing exhaustion. She could see him excesively sweat, from the endless near orgasms she had produced from him. Unstrapping his waist, followed by removal of the cuffs, he went wild on her.

Thorwing himself out of the chair, he picked her up, and tossed her on the table. Ignoring the plates, glasses and food that went flying, onto the carpet. Sliding her to the end of the table, he plunged deep into her heat, wild, wicked, out of control, pent up, erotic sex.

Stella could feel his thick cock cram her full of his cum, as he ejacted for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Still not done with her, he flipped her over onto her tummy, holding her like a wheel barrel as his legs tremored, and shuddered from sitting so long.

Hearing her screams, he knew, she had soaked the table, squirting him along the way, as her orgasm poured with his. _**"Maaaaaaaaaac... please... we need...." **_she panted.

_**"Who's begging now, love? Who's the one crying for release? Say it Stella, give Master Mac, the words."**_

_**"Please... **_she yelled._** Please... I beg you to stop."**_

_**End.**_


	30. Wax on Wax off

**Chapter 30**

**"Wax on, Wax off."**

**..............................................................**

When Stella walked in from work, she seen the apartment glowing from the scented candles that aligned the hall, to the living room. Taking off her coat, she felt the warm hands slide up her thighs. Followed by the whisper... _"don't move... let me take you far away, to a world full of ecstacy and dreams, my love."_

Feeling her nipples erect, she allowed Mac to take her by the hand into the living room. Standing before the mound of pillows, soft music, wine, cheese and grapes, she felt his fingertips unclip her jeans, sliding them down.

Letting out a soft sigh, she realized Mac was already naked and fully erect, as he reached for her panties while grinding himself into her. Sliding his hands up and down her belly, under her breasts, to her back. He unclipped her bra, as his hands slid back around, and cupped her beautiful breasts.

Kissing her hair, as his hands slid from her breasts, to her thighs, he swept her up in his arms, and gently layed her upon the mound of pillows. Watching as the passion burned in her eyes, as he picked up the wine and gave her a small sip. Swallowing it down, Stella felt the chill across her nipples as Mac poured a few drops onto each one.

Knowing Mac was going to lap at her breasts, she couldn't help but clench her nails into the pillows, and as he licked, she cried out a small mew from the roughness of his tongue. Seeing his wife lose herself was an aphrodisiac for his already swollen shaft. Taking the nipple in between his teeth, he softly bit, before suckling in sensual motions.

_"Please Mac... I need to feel," _she erotically cried.

_"Shh... I promise love, very soon I will have you writhing in my arms. Just allow my touch to carry you." _

Reaching for the black blindfold, he covered her eyes, before helping her lay back against the pillows, so she could only feel, what he was about to erotically do. Picking up the candle, Mac tipped it, dropping heated wax onto Stella's first nipple, followed by the second, as she cried out in orgasmic pleasure.

_"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..." _Her cries were forcing Mac's own body to heat, as he pooled the wax down her breast, tummy, thighs, and as she felt him open her folds into a vee, she screamed... "_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."_ as the wax touched her clit, hardening against her nectar that was seeping from within her.

Feeling his shaft jolt from her scream, he could see the pre cum glistening. Taking his wife's trembling hand, he wrapped it around his thick shaft, using the tip of her finger, to help lube him for her strokes, that would soon be putting his own body, into throes of ecstacy.

_"You like that love? Do you love stroking your thick solid pet, that brings you to endless orgasms?"_

_"Mm... yeeeeeeees... I love your thick cock. I love the way it dances, pulsates, drools within me," _she whispered, while stroking him deep.

_"I know love, I can feel your slick folds kissing my fingers, begging me without words, to give you my thick fingers,"_ he said as the first one slipped into her like a wish, causing her to raise her hips and meet the stroke. _"Would you like another one, love? Would you like to have two dancing within you?"_

_"Yeeeees... please, I'd like to feel another." _Feeling the second finger slid in with the first, Stella's pelvic raised itself once more to welcome them deeper, into her liquid heat. _"Mm... ohhh... Mac... a third, please, I need a third,"_ she cried.

_"It's coming sweetheart, don't cry, I'll give you all you need."_

Lulling her head side to side, she felt the third finger work its way in. Oh God... the tightness, as she felt them stretch her wide, leaving her to pour her cream onto them, as they continued to dance inside her.

As Mac felt his fingers drenched within her core, he quickly removed them sliding himself upon her. Feeding in enraged need, as he suckled them, swallowing her nectar. Then lowering his head to her lips, he plunged his tongue into her , forcing her to taste herself, as he had.

Such erotic scents, mixed with the scents of the burning candles, drove them forth in raw need. Sliding his hands up to meet hers, he entwined them above, as his thick shaft slid deep into her liquid heat. Holding himself deep within her, he whispered...

_"I'm sorry love, I need to stop. If I go any deeper, our romantic rhythm will be lost in the relm of our unbridled passion."_

Squeezing his fingers tighter, she whispered out... _"Mac... our rhythm could never be lost. No matter how much we sensually love each other, we always have more to give. I love you, I love our little games, our wild ways, and seductive little moments we torture each other endlessly in our love."_

Stella could tell her words had their desired affect, on Mac. For his shaft would thicken with each whispered word, each whispered caress. Removing the blindfold, he looked into her passionate, tear filled eyes, and as he grinded his shaft deep into her womb, he poured his seed, closing his eyes, as the spasms shuddered his soul.

Carefully collapsing upon her, he softly breathed into her ear. Trying to allow his heart, to catch up with his soul, that she had stolen with her words. Raising his head a few minutes later as his elbows rested on each side of his lovely wife, he pulled them both up onto his lap. Keeping her fully embedded upon his shaft.

Smiling as he admired her glistening body, he seen the little pieces of dried wax still on her nipples. Gently peeling them, followed by little kisses, he whispered... _**"Wax on, Wax off."**_

_**End**_

**_..............................................................................._**

**_Thanks for the reviews. :)_**


	31. SexRobics for two

**Chapter 31**

**"Sex-Robics for two"**

_**............................................................................**_

Stella had the day off. Waking up to the alarm, she dressed in her two piece workout outfit, brushed her hair, grabbed some grapefruit, and cereal. Sitting at the table she enjoyed her meal for one. She loved this alone time, though she loved the time she spent with Mac, too. Giggling, she realized she didn't really need to exercise, for her and Mac were very active, in and out of the bedroom.

Placing her bowl into the sink, she headed over to the CD stereo and turned it on. Warming up to the music, she moved side to side, followed by neck rolls, shoulder rolls, till she was all losened up. Then laying herself on the little mat, she raised her legs above her waist when Mac walked in.

Watching as she spread her legs wide, then closed, then opened again, he felt his jeans constrict as his erection grew. Grinning sinisterly, he often wondered why he never found aerobics fun, but damn... his wife was quickly changing his mind.

Sneaking into the bedroom, he changed into a pair of sweatpants, leaving his chest bare. Then walking out, he stood infront of her gorgeous legs, that kept opening into a vee, almost as if inviting him to play.

"Hi sweetheart, damn you look sexually hot."

Reaching for her legs, as they opened again, he held them against him. Then taking his toes, he caressed them on her crotch through her aerobic pants. Watching as her eyes softly closed, Mac moved his toes, up to her breasts, touching her nipples, feeling them harden against the pad of his toes.

_"Maaaaaaaaaac..." _she softly purred.

_**"Remove your pants love. I want to feel your wet bud, soak my toes."**_ growled Mac.

Sliding down her pant to her knees, Mac then pulled them off her ankles. Then spreading her legs wide again, he took his big toe, caressing it in between her folds, as the moistness bathed his toes.

"Look at your pearly fluid bathe my toes love." Lifting his foot, Stella could see her juice drip from his toe onto her tummy. Getting down on his knees, Mac lowered his head and spread her legs wide, gently blowing on her bud as she gripped the mat when the orgasm hit her.

Reaching for her water bottle, Mac poured the water down her sheath, watching as her hips bucked off the floor, landing her swollen bud, right onto his waiting tongue. Pulling her in closer, he stood, bracing her legs over his shoulders, as her shoulders lay on the mat. Then jabbing his tongue into her core, at the same time he slapped her ass, she orgasmed for a second time sending her juices flying into his face.

Closing his eyes, against the beautiful bath she was giving him, he continued to lap at her with greed. Wild now, with all control lost, Mac gripped her hips, and pulled her right into his arms. With her soaken sheath now on his washboard stomach, he lowered her onto his shaft, giving her just the first two inches, as he gripped her tighter, making sure she couldn't slip to touch the ground.

Walking with her deep inside, he sat on the arm of the couch and plunged her deep. Biting down into his shoulder, as the third orgasm drained her, she tasted the blood.

_**"Oh God... I'm sorry Mac, I got carried away."**_

**"Don't... ever... be... sorry..."** he orgasmed, as he plunged her deeper, pouring his seed deep within her womb.

With their wild storm at its end, Mac carried her back to the mat. Laying her down beside him, he reached for her water. Raising it into the air, he said... **"Here's too Sex-Robics for two."**

**END**

**................................................................................**

**Thanks for the rockin' reviews. :)**


	32. Fun with Wrapping paper and bows

**Chapter 32**

**"Fun with Wrapping paper and Bows."**

**...............................................................................**

Stella had stopped by the gift shop, she heard they were having sevent-five percent off sale on last years birthday wrap. Parking the car, she headed inside the crowded store where customers were already in line with rolls of the pretty paper.

Checking down each aisle, Stella noticed the metallic red and blue. Snatching up four rolls of each, followed by four rolls of the silver, she headed into line. As she eyed the last aisle, she noticed the ribbon and bows.

Snatching up several colors, she stood back in line, waiting her turn. With everything paid for, she headed home. Pulling into the driveway, she seen Mac getting out of his car.

"Hello handsom," she winked.

"Hi sweetheart, where'd you go, today?"

Popping up her trunk, Mac seen all the wrapping paper, ribbons and bows. Looking up at his wife, she smiled...

"It was all seventy-five percent off, Mac. I had to grab it up."

Loading the rolls into his arms, she slammed the trunk, ran ahead of him, and unlocked the door. Walking through Mac dropped the rolls, watching as they unwrapped across the floor. With the floor now aligned in silver, red, blue metallics, Mac laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny, Mac. You've ruined all the wrapping, thanks alot."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't mean to laugh. It's just the floor looks like a giant American flag, all that's missing are the stars."

"I'll star you, in about five minutes if you don't stop laughing. Now... help me pick it up."

Watching is wife's beautiful butt bend and stretch, brought him back to yesterday and their aerobics session. Walking up behind her, he pulled her by the hips, grinding his erection right into her butt.

_"Maaaac... stop." _she sighed.

Brushing back her hair, he leaned her head against his shoulder and softly whispered across her neck... _"Mm... my sweet, sweet, Stella, let me love you into endless throes of passion."_

_"Listen Taylor keep the beast in your pants, I'm not in the mood to play,"_ she purred out as he continued to rain kisses across her nape. Bringing his hands into play against her nipples, he said...

_"Your beautiful... sexy... body... is saying yes. Your nipples are perked to my touch, your hips are grinding against mine, without you even realizing it. You are more then ready to play, Steeeella..."_

Reaching for the clip of her pants, he undid them, watching as they pooled at her feet. _"Step out of them, love." _He sighed as the palm of his hand cupped her sheath.

Trying to step out of them, Stella felt his thick fingers slip through her silk panties, and as his fingers invaded her core, he bit into her neck, releasing her first orgasm, as she cried out, and arched into a bow against his body.

God... he could feel her pulsating walls kiss his fingers with her sweet juices, as his pants constricted and the beast danced in fever passion, trying to release himself, so he could slip into her soaken warmth.

Feeling her hands wrap around his thick neck, he knew she was far beyond ready. _"Release the beast Stella. Let your fingers stroke and pet him, allow your touch to bring him to orgasm, so we can share the next one together, within each others souls."_

Slithering her hands down his thighs, she felt his intake of breath as she neared his clip. Releasing it, followed by his zipper, she slid her hands deep inside and wrapped her soft fingers around the beast, feeling him kiss her fingertip, as he thickened.

_"Deeper love, stroke the beast deeper," _he moaned out in fevered passion.

Squeezing him tighter, she caressed, stroked, and held, as she felt his seed fill her hand, while his shaft continued to pulsate, leaving her own orgasm to build once more. Gripping her around the waist, he turned her lowering her to the ground, as her body glistened against the metallic wrapping papers of blue, red and silver.

Flipping Mac over, Stella brought the paper with her. _"Mm... looks like we are all wrapped up, Mac. I think we should do our duty, and make love, don't you? I mean... we are wrapped in America's colors," _she giggled.

"I think it would be the only honorable thing to do, love," he said as he flipped her back under him. Looking into her beautiful passion filled eyes, he could feel his shaft thicken once more._ "Wrap your legs around me, love. Allow me to bring the beast __**hooooome**__," _he roared, as she laughed.

"I can't move my legs..." she giggled. "They are wrapped to tightly in the paper, Mac."

"Always you force me to make adjustments for you, sweetheart." Bulging his muscles, as he pulled up, the paper tore across his back, allowing her the freedom she needed to wrap herself around him.

_"Mm... my sexy Marine. So strong and powerful."_ she purred as she flipped him again, raising herself above him. _"Mm... looks like I'm in control,"_ she purred, as she caressed her clit up and down the thick length of his cock. Watching her facial expression as she tweaked her nipples, while continuing to grind against him, was his undoing.

Wrapping his hands tightly around her hips, he forced her to take his cock deep. So wet she was, as her folds opened, and accepted his cock with greed. Tossing her head back, she felt the warmth of his hands, squeeze and knead her breasts, as she lost herself within him.

Rolling upon the paper now, as their body sweat transfered the metallic colors, onto their naked flesh. _"So sensually lost within yourself Stella, so erotically beautiful as your body sways, as I love you deep, meshing, burning, in our unbridled passion each time we join our hands and our fingers link. Never wanting our flesh to seperate, in the desired fires we feed them."_

Both wild, both out of control, as the whispered words he gave her, shuddered her into cries of ecstacy. Releasing her hands, he gripped them within her hair, as he pulled her closer into him, rocking her, as the spasms of his orgasm jolted through his soul. Hearing her erotic cries continue, as the pulsating of his shaft kept rhythm with her tightening walls, as she released her own sexual fluid onto the beast, that was bathing her in his endless rapture.

Neither willing to let go of the fevered passion they were feeling, they held each other close, breathing their loving words onto each others necks, allowing each other to understand how their shared coupling erupted into throes of the undying love, they felt for one another.

Opening his eyes, Mac noticed they were wrapped in the metallic paper, which was now shredded on their glistening bodies. Smiling he reached for the bows, opening the bag, removing all the silver, red and blue ones.

_"What are you up too, Mac," _asked Stella with the purr of a satisfied cat.

"Hm... well love, I'm up to having more fun with **"Wrapping papers and bows."**

**End**

**................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**


	33. Lovin' you amongst a bed of daisies

**Chapter 33**

**"Lovin' you amongst a bed of daisies."**

**............................................................................**

Mac pulled into the driveway of their home. Enterng the house, he called for his lovely wife.

"Stel... Stella, where are you, love?" Not receiving a response, he looked out the back window and seen her on her knees, trimming the back yard of daisies, they had planted last year. Nearing her side, he plucked one of the pink daisies, knealt down beside her, placed it in her hair, and whispered...

_"Stella, Stella, quite contrary, let me love you, among the daisies that grow."_

Stella smiled sweetly, at her husbands silliness. "Maaac... I have to finish up here, then you can love me."

_"Please my love. Please don't make me wait. Let me take you, here, now, while the sun aligns our little hideaway."_

Feeling Mac reach her, she tried to pull away, but he gently gripped her arms, and layed her back against the cool grass. Watching as she trembled, he gently eased open her thighs, knealing between them as his broad shoulders, reflected against the sun, shinning upon him like a God.

As Stella continued to admire him, she felt as if she was in a magical world, surrounded by the flowers, and her God like lover, leaving her mesmorized and seduced. Reaching for another daisy, Mac slid it down her neck, her breasts, her tummy, till he reached her dark golden silken hair, that hid her beautiful sheath from him.

Watching as her eyes softly closed, and her head lulled side to side, he knew she was more then ready for his wicked invasion. But he wanted her like this, soft, pliant, lost in the love she deserved, from her lover. Opening her folds into a vee with his fingers, he placed the petals of the daisy along her clit, watching as her nectar bathed the flower, to glisten in the sunlight.

"Please Mac... I need your touch. I need to feel..." Bringing his one hand up, he placed his fingers near her mouth whispering... _shh... soon love. Soon you will have all you need."_ Taking his finger into her mouth, she sensually caressed it with her tongue, and as she felt his thickened fingers dance within her, she continued to suckle.

Mac could tell he had her wrapped in throes of passion, once more. Removing his fingers from her mouth, she slithered his hand down to her clit, taking the pad of his finger, gliding it up and down, as his other fingers continued to dance, deep within.

As Mac watched her cum in all her beauty. As he watched her hips buck, and rock, squashing the flowers under her, sending the flowery scent to float around them. He lost himself too.

Carefully withdrawling his fingers, he lowered his head, and plunged his tongue deep into her core. God... he could feel her clit pulsate, and pour, from the endless orgasms his tongue was giving her soul. Hearing her screams fill the air, mixed with the aroma of the flowers, Mac knew he had to have her now.

Sweeping her up in his arms, he placed her on the tip of his swollen shaft, while his tongue stroked and bathed her nipples. Inhaling her own scent with the daisies, brought forth a third orgasm from his beautiful wife, leaving her to soak his thighs, as her nectar flowed down his legs.

_"Take me love, show me how much you love me. Love me, like I always love you. Please yourself upon my thickened cock, Stella. Allow your body to shudder, in the pleasure he can provide."_ whispered Mac, as he continued to strum her clit with his shaft.

Knowing his wife was lost beyond reason, he glided into her sensual soul with a silken caress, filling her completely, as she sobbed, from the sheer pleasure he fed her.

_"Don't cry, love. I'm right here with you."_ he whispered again, as he drowned her in his kiss. Moving within her, she could feel him hard inside her, as the smallest tremors soared again, rippling up her stretched tissue, burning in enchanted flames of love. Extending her fingers, she scratched them down his back, drawing blood, as he held himself against her womb._ "Now... now Mac... please... come in me... now."_ she cried in sensual hunger.

Withdrawling once more, she cried out, as she tried to keep him within her. _"Hey_... he cooed._ It's okay, love, I'm coming back, I promise." _Mac had never seen her this emotional with their love making. Leaving him only one thought, she was ovulating. Just the thought of impregnanting her with his seed, caused him to lose his own control, and as he sank deep into her welcoming heat once more, he poured his orgasm right into her womb.

Not wanting the feeling to end, he laid her back across the squashed daisies, inhaling what he could have swore, was the sweet smell of sexual bliss. Lowering his head to hers, he kissed her swollen lips, followed by her sweet neck till he reached her ear. Then with the lowest of whispers he said... "Thank you... for allowing me the pleasure of **Lovin' you, amongst a bed of daisies."**

**End**

**....................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**


	34. Mm, I love you my MacHarley

**Chapter 34**

**"Mm... I love you my MacHarley."**

**.............................................................................**

On his way home from work, Mac stopped at the Chopper shop, and rented one of their low rider Harleys for the night. After making the deposit, he climbed on and reved it up. Feeling the vibe between his legs, he smiled wickedly. He knew damn well this was going to bring Stella to endless orgasms, as they rode with the wind.

Pulling up in front of the house, he beeped the horn. Opening the front door, Stella seen Mac leaning against a Harley, with an extra helmet, and leather jacket.

"What are you up too, Mac?"

"Come on love, get on. It's the safest thing you'll ever have between your thighs. I also promise you, the vibes are better then your toys," he winked wickedly.

Stella could feel the jolt that hit her core. Turning to lock the door, she ran to the Harley putting on the jacket and helmet. "Mm... I'm ready, Mac."

Helping her on, he whispered to himself... _"not yet, but you will be."_

"What was that, Mac?"

_"I said... you are all I need."_

"Aww... l love you too, Mac."

Reving up the Harley, Stella felt the vibration between her thighs. Wrapping her arms tight around Mac, he could feel her warm breath as she said... _"Maaac..."_

"I know, love. Just hang on, it gets better."

Pulling out of the driveway, he headed down the street out of town, while Stella was seriously trying not to think about the quick orgasm that was building. Moving along down the road, Stella slithered her hands down Mac's front, reaching his crotch, caressing his shaft, as she rubbed back and forth against the seat, leaving Mac to realize she was ready for her first release.

Driving faster, Mac felt his wife's warm hand unclip his button, and zipper of his jeans. Then he felt it, her hand as it worked his stiff cock like a stick shift, with deeper strokes, tighter grips, leaving him to pour his orgasm into her hand.

No longer able to concentrate, he pulled off to a vacant area of the trees. Parking the bike, he left it running. Climbing off, he faced his wife with his thick erection.

"Tell me, love. If I lift you off that seat, will I find it wet from your passionate heat?"

Stella tried to answer, but Mac had left the Harley running and she was nearing another orgasm.

"Mm... I can smell your heat, Stella. Are you ready to release again love?"

Not waiting for an answer, Mac climbed back on the Harley facing her, then sliding her down the chopper, he spread her legs, and clamped down on her crotch through her jeans. Hearing her orgasmic screams, he stripped her pants from her legs, and drove his tongue deep into her soaken core.

As her screams continued to fill between the trees, she made Mac's erection swell more then he thought was possible. Sliding his tongue from her core to her thigh, he flipped her over the bike, with her butt in the air, while her clit continued to vibrate against the reved Harley.

Standing up with one leg over the Harley, Mac placed the head of his shaft on his wife's opening, sliding into her like a wish, as her sheath cried for more, and she poured upon the bike. _**"Please Mac... all... this... vibration... is... too... much..." **_she screamed, as she orgasmed again.

Pulling her hips back to grind with his, he plunged deep into her, while his hands slid up her breasts and tweaked her nipples. Pulling, tugging, pinching, until he felt her walls tighten against his shaft, and he poured himself within her begging womb.

Lowering himself to her back, he kissed her spine, followed by her bum, and back up to her spine, where he traced a little heart with his tongue.

_"Are you still with me, love?"_ he whispered as he kissed her back again.

"Mhm... I'm with you, and I'm better then fine. I'm beyond satisfied. This was one amazing ride, my Marine."

Lifting her off the bike, he seen her legs trembling.

_"Don't let go of me, Mac. My legs won't stop shaking."_

_"Never love, I'd never let you fall."_

After holding her for a few more minutes, he helped her dress. Then sitting her back on the Harley, he helped her with her helmet, giving her one last kiss. Climbing on, he kicked up the kickstand and took off back onto the main road towards home.

With the wind blowing in their face, Stella leaned forward to her husbands ear, and whispered... _**"Mm... I love you my MacHarley."**_

**End.**


	35. My Lovers, words

**Chapter 35**

**"My Lovers, Words."**

**..............................................................**

When Mac and Stella dropped off the Harley, they decided to walk home. Nearing the bookstore, Stella pulled on Mac's hand.

"What is it, love?"

"Let's have a look. Let's see if we can find a naughty story to share tonight."

"Alright... let's go."

Opening the door, they walked inside. Looking for the romance section, Stella found the erotic love stories. Pulling one from the shelf, she started to read...

"Oh... this one is naughty, Mac. It's called Wicked Desires. A series of short erotic stories, sure to make any couple lose control on reality. What do you think?"

"Hm... sounds alright to me. Let's pay for it."

Taking the book to the front of the bookstore, they payed the ten dollars and ninty-five cents. Leaving the store, they headed home.

.....................................................................

"Here Mac, you take the book, while I unlock the door."

Once Stella had the door unlocked, they walked inside. "I'll start dinner love, you can have the shower first."

"Hm... I was hoping we could shower together?" she winked.

"You are one naughty minx, love."

Mac looked down at himself. Following with her eyes, Stella noticed he was more then ready to start right now. Laughing, she grabbed his crotch and squeezed.

_"Mm... all mine."_ Sliding to her knees, she unclipped his button, followed by his zipper. Then pulling his pants down to his ankles, she released his swollen shaft. _"Now... where... to... start?"_

Kissing the head, she watched as his shaft danced happily. Then giving him one long stroke with her tongue, she laughed, as he danced happily for more. Getting up, she ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower, leaving Mac in great pain.

_"Damn you, Stel."_ As he tried to pull the pants off his ankles. His shaft was so damn stiff, that the slightest movement hurt like hell. _"You're a tease, love. You know what payback is, right?"_

_"Mhm..."_ she said from the bathroom. _"You better hurry, you're missing out," _she purred. "_My sheath is so wet, and ready for you."_

Mac felt himself swell even more. Making his way to the washroom, he opened the door and found his wife sitting on the edge of the tub, with her legs spread wide, fingering herself. Watching in heated passion, he stroked his hand, up, and down, his rock hard shaft.

_"Mm... oh God, God Mac, I'm ready to cum. Watch... as my sheath drops its nectar for you."_

Watching as she came, he seen her remove her fingers as her nectar flowed, from within her. Caressing his hand deeper, up and down, his thick shaft, he poured onto his hand. Taking his sperm, he placed it deep within his wife using his fingers, to push it all up inside her womb.

Listening... as the suckling sounds coming from her soaken pussy drove him wild with need, once more. Falling to his knees, he bit her thigh. Hearing her intake of air, he suckled, leaving a small love bite, marking her with his kiss.

Spreading her legs wider, he kissed his way to her heated core. Scraping his tongue, up her folds as his fingers gripped the sides of her hips. Pulling her closer to his lips, dancing his tongue around her swollen bud, he took his three thick fingers, and plunged them deep. All the way up, into her open core, as she screamed her orgasm, while pulling his head deeper into her.

Removing his teeth from her bud, he used his nose, as he rubbed the tip of it, up and down, soaking himself in her pearly fluid, that was seeping from within her. Then standing up, he pulled her towards the toilet, sitting her on his lap. Plunging her deep onto his stiffened shaft, as she bit down into his shoulder, suckling, as she marked him this time, with her teeth.

Wild now, once again out of control, Stella raised herself above his thick shaft, before plunging herself back down. Loving the feeling, as his length, and thickness, crammed her womb full. So lost, as the she felt her orgasm build once more, tightening, as Mac felt her walls clamp.

_"Are you ready love?"_ he moaned out.

_**"Mm... I'm more then ready, Mac. Come on baby, come with me, come with me... noooooooooooow..."**_ she screamed, as they poured their love into each others souls.

With laboured breathing, and passionate sighs, Stella whispered...

_"I love you, my sexy Marine."_

_"Not as much as I love you, my beautiful lady."_

_"Mm... always I love to hear... __**"My Lovers, words."**_

_**End.**_

**_..............................................................................................._**

**_Thankies for the lovely reviews, hehe. :)_**


	36. Sex with the power of suggestion

**Chapter 36**

**"Sex with the power of suggestion"**

**.................................................................................**

Later that night, dressed in their robes. Mac and Stella headed to the kitchen to eat. Taking the book out of the bag, Stella opened it and giggled.

"What's so funny sweetheart?"

"One of the stories in here, it's called...Mm... thank God for phones."

"What? What kind of wicked story is that?" asked Mac swallowing his chicken.

"Oh my... listen to this... _"Hello, my sexy Marine. It's about time you called. It's not nice to keep your lady waiting for phone sex. For that, I want you to spank yourself."_ she whispered with the deepest seduction," laughed Stella.

Mac tried to get the next bite of chicken down his throat.

"You need to chew before you swallow, Mac. This book should come with a warning, _"do not eat while reading." _she laughed again.

Tapping his back, she said... "should I continue?"

Mac knew if she continued, he'd never be able to get up out of his seat. He was already painfully erected at the mention of sex and spank, in the same sentence.

"Oh my, my, wait a minute, listen to this... _"Mm... right at this moment my fingertips are sliding across my breasts, twirling little circles around my nipples causing them to perk and beg for more. Pinching them now, I cry out your name... "Mmaaaaaac... as my hand goes lower, dancing along my stomach, my hips, my thighs, till I reach my moist lips. _Oh my God, I just realized, the people in this book, share our names. How funny is that?"

Mac could care less, he was now fighting a very painful ercetion. Sliding his chair back, he stood, as his shaft stood at attention through his robe. Then grabbing the book from his wife, he took her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

"But I'm hungry Mac, I want to eat."

Tossing her on the bed, he stood infront of her, turning the pages in the book. Looking through the stories he chose the one called "Sex with Mirrors." Pulling his wife up, he slid her housecoat from her body, followed by his own. Then standing them both sideways facing the mirror, he leaned to her ear and whispered... _"you can't touch, you can only listen to my erotic story, understand?"_

Nodding her agreement, he placed her hands at her side and read...

_"Watching in the mirrors, he seen her sway her hips, as she danced erotically against the mirrors. Watching as her hands slithered down her body, back up as she caressed her own breasts, tonguing into the mirror, as she lowered herself to his reflection and made mouth motions at his crotch."_

Stella could feel her body shudder from his whispered words he was giving her. Trying to move, to stop the tingles, Mac hissed_..."I told you not to move, only listen." _

Nodding once more, she tried her best not to move as he continued..._ "Taking his hand, he rubbed his shaft through his jeans. Squeezing, caressing, petting it, while his tongue came out of his mouth into a point. Placing it between his two fingers, he tongued them, like he would her sheath._

_God she could feel it, as her eyes closed imaging her Marine feasting on her bud. Bringing it to swell, before orgasm. Unclipping her jeans, she dropped them to her ankles followed by her panties. Then taking her two fingers, she touched herself till her fingers were moist, then placing them on the mirror, she drew a heart around the glass._

_As he watched, he could smell her scent, throughout the house of mirrors. Feeling his shaft drop a tear, he knew he was nearing he point to release. Wrapping his fingers around his thick shaft, he stroked it faster with deep friction, watching as she continued to dance her fingers within herself."_

Mac heard Stella's soft cry. He could see her eyes softly close, as his whispered words forced her to orgasm. Bringing up her hands, she tried to touch his hard rock shaft that was poking in between her legs. Grabbing her hands, he placed them back at her side.

_"I told you, no touching. Just listening."_

_"Please Mac, my body is dying for your touch. Please..." she cried._

Watching his wife, writhe and beg was forcing his own needs to react. He knew the beast was more then ready to fuck his beautiful wife. But he enjoyed her like this. Teasing, taunting, playing with her mind, as she begged for release. Bringing up his hand, he brought it a mere inch to her skin, not touching, just enough for her to feel the heat as he motioned it, up, and down her arm, leg, bum, as she shuddered again without so much as a touch.

This was more erotic then sex. It was like little tingles of electricity coursing through your body, bringing each, and every nerve, to life. "**Sex with the power of suggestion**," were the only words Mac, and Stella, had for this wicked game.

Bringing her own hands up, Stella leaned herself towards Mac's ear, and as her hands erotically danced up and down his body without touching, they both whispered naughty suggestions into each others ear...

_"I want to seduce you,"_ whispered Mac. _"I want to stroke your cock with my fingertip caresses," _whispered Stella back. _"I want to dance my fingers, deep within your soaken pussy, while you writhe and twist in my arms." "I want to feel your hard rock cock, plunge deep within me, while my nails rake and scratch down yout back."_

Both on the edge of their sexual release, Mac lifted her onto his thick shaft, plunging deep into her, holding them both still, not moving, as their orgasms coursed through them. Her feeling nothing but the pulsating of his cock, and him her walls, as they clenched. Both sensually drained in the deepest of ecstacy. Both brought together by their naughty thoughts, and a passionate book called... "Wicked Desires."

**End.**

**....................................................................**

**Thankies for the wicked reviews. :) naughty kids**


	37. Now that's worth an A BonaTaylor

**Chapter 37**

**"Now that's worth an A+, BonaTaylor."**

**.............................................................................**

As the morning light shone through the window, Mac and Stella woke to the sound of the phone.

"Taylor."

After a brief conversation with Don, Mac woke stella.

"Sweetheart, wake up, we have a crime scene."

"Mm... come on Mac, I'm not feeling well this morning."

Spanking her bum, he climbed from the bed bringing her with him. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to the shower. Placing her under the spray, along with himself, he soaped her back, bum, and tummy.

"Oh... this is nice, I feel so spoiled, Mac."

"You deserve it, love. Are you still feeling ill?"

"Just a little queazy, I'll be fine."

Once they were dry and dressed, they grabbed their kits and headed out the door. Arriving at the school, they seen Sheldon leaning over the body of a teacher.

"Hey Stel... yelled Don. Can you help me over here, please?"

Heading into the other classroom, Stella helped Don question the students who had found the teacher. Hearing his cell, Don answered it.

.........................................................

"That was dispatch Stel, looks like we have another murder at Grand Central. I'm going to take Sheldon and Danny with me."

Nodding her agreement, Don left with the boys. Grabbing up his kit, Mac noticed his lovely wife releasing the last student. Looking around the hall, he seen no one around, closing the classroom door, he neared his wife's side grabbing her around the waist.

_"Have you ever done it in the classroom, my naughty little minx? Have you ever had a teacher toss you over his desk, and spank your bum?"_

_"Maaac... please..." _she purred out.

_"Always you beg love. Always you crave what I have to give you." _he whispered as his hands slid up between her thighs, meeting her sheath through her pants. Bending her over the desk, he grabbed a ruler. Pulling down her pants, he spanked her bum, followed with a caress of his hand. Leaving her burning in need.

_"You like to be spanked, don't you love. Maybe you would like to be spanked with my stick. Let's see, shall we?"_

Pulling his shaft free from his pants, he caressed himself till he was rock hard. Then wrapping his fingers down by his sacs, he slapped her bum with his cock. _"Oh yeah, look at you love, you can't even stay still. Could it be you'd like my stick deep within your hot pussy?"_

Using what strength she had left, she turned and pushed him down on the desk. Taking the ruler, she spanked his bum till it was cherry red.

"Who's a bad boy? Who's a naughty boy, that likes to be spanked by his horny teacher?"

"Auuuuuuuugh... please teacher, please stop," he begged.

Laughing insanly, Stella could no longer be serious. "Oh... my... god... your ass is all red, Mac. How... are... you gonna sit?" she laughed again losing her breath.

Turning to face his naughty wife, he picked her up and tossed her bum on the desk, then pulling up the chair, he pulled her towards him. "Think it's funny love? As you can see, I'm siting. Now... let's play the sign language game. I'm going to give you an "I" first, followed by a "V", then a "W". Watch, and feel."

Taking his first finger, shaping it like an "I" he slid it up her wet core, closing his eyes as her cries caused him to swell. Giving her the next finger he shaped them both into a vee, showing her. Then as he slid them up her, she gripped the desk, sending the pencil holder flying. "Are you ready for the "W" love?"

Taking out his two fingers, he showed her the pearly fluid that soaked them. Then bringing up the third, he shaped them into a "W" before sliding them up into her womb. Hearing her release what sounded like a howl, he stood, pulled her to the edge of the desk, and plunged himself deep into her.

"You... have... been... a... naughty... little... school... girl... Mrs... Bonasera... Taylor." he said as he slid out of her, and plunged back in. Both lost in the naughty game had played. Mac gently pulled her up on his lap, and allowed her to take the lead.

Bringing her hands up between each side of his face, she grinded herself against him as he licked and nipped her orbs. _"Mm... aahhh... Maaaac... I'm ready... please say you're ready."_

"Yes my naughty student of love, your teacher is ready to give you his seed. Holding her hips still, he released himself deep within her womb. Feeling each other shudder from the wicked game they had played, they didn't hear Adam and Danny come through the door till Danny said...

**"Now that's worth an A+, BonaTaylor."**

**End**

**...................................................................................**

**Hehe, thankies again for the reviews, you all "ROCK". **

**MAFW, yes... your feedback brought on that naughty little story one back. ,: hehe, thankies.**


	38. Please Mac ' Love me ' take me to bed

**Chapter 38**

**"Please Mac... love me. Take me to bed."**

**........................................................................................**

When Mac and Stella arrived at home, Stella dropped her clothes and headed to the shower. Running the spray over her tired body, she allowed the heat to carry her away. Turning off the taps, she wrapped her towel around her and sat at her little table. Taking her brush, she stroked it down her hair.

Feeling the warmth of her husbands hand, take the brush from her, he continued to brush through the locks.

"So beautiful love. I love the way your hair reflects off the light. Always your passionate stare hypnotizes me to love you."

Using deeper strokes, he placed the brush down, and used his fingers like a comb, running the massive curls through his fingertips. Tracing his fingers across her shoulders, back up and through her hair, he soon had her eyes burning in desire, as they fell to half mass.

Feeling her husbands fingertips slide her towel from her body, she softly cried out his name... _"Mmaaaac."_ Leaning her back against his thighs, she could feel his shaft against her nape. Closing her eyes, she felt her husbands hands cup her breasts. Holding them, kneading them with gentleness.

Reaching back her hands, Stella caressed them down his body, unclipping his pants, watching as they fell to the ground, releasing the beast that would soon satisfy her burning needs. Turning her, chair and all, he got down on his knees, and opened her legs revealing her already creamy folds.

Taking his fingers, he placed two of them within her heated core, and another he slipped up her back orifice. with both dancing erotically in and out of her, she couldn't stop the orgasm from flowing through her body. Watching her shudder not once, but twice, he felt both orifices clench and grip his fingers, almost as if begging him not to stop.

Removing his fingers from her core, he placed a second into her back orifice while stroking his tongue across her folds. Feeling her fluid mixed within her back orifice, she purred, writhed and gripped the chair so she wouldn't fall from the passion that was slowly seperating her from reality.

_**"Please Mac... love me. Take me to bed."**_

Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed. Placing his one knee on the mattress, he carefully lowered her, laying her across the middle, as he watched her body quiver from the cool New york air that blew in through their window. Stella felt as if she was in a dream. She felt as if her body was floating on the clouds, away from the cruel world they lived in.

Raising his wife's arms above her head, he traced his fingers down, under her arms, across her breasts, back up, till they linked and locked.

_"Sweetheart... my soul is crying to bury itself within you. My heart is drowning, to share the passion with yours. As my lips whisper across your sweetness, I can feel your breath wrap with mine, leaving us both to lose ourselves within one another once more."_

Mac could hear his wife's cries of ecstacy. He could feel her erotic rhythm match his, as he neared her soaken core. Feeling the head of his shaft stretch her walls as he slipped into her like a wish. Erotically moving with perfect strokes, as they met each other for the next downward thrust.

Rolling them over, while deep within her, she lay spread across her husbands body, rocking herself like a man would do, without sitting up upon him. Feeling his hands grip and squeeze her bum, driving her deeper onto his shaft, as she had done to him, not more then a few minutes before.

Feeling her walls tighten once more, he knew she was ready to release herself within him. Flipping them back over, Mac plunged downward to her womb, as they poured their fluids into each other, with the remains seeping onto their bed. Too emotionally drained to move, too passionately lost in their love. They stayed locked within each other till the morning light.

Hearing the city come to life, Stella woke tangled within her husbands embrace.

**End**

**................................................................................**

**thanks for the reviews, guys. :)**


	39. Or so she thought

**Chapter 39**

**"Or so she thought"**

**.................................................**

Sitting at her desk, she was looking over her case file, when her memories invaded her mind from last night. Thinking back ,she could still feel the caress of her husbands touch as it coursed through her every nerve.

No longer able to concentrate on her work, she got up, and headed to the little coffee machine in her office. Pouring herself a cup, she thought back once more...

_"Here's your coffee sweetheart," _Mac had said, as he sat beside her. Still remembering his closeness, as he softly stroked her curls between his fingers. Walking back to her desk, she placed the coffee down and closed her eyes, allowing the memory of last night to invade her mind fully.

_"I want to burn you in endless passion," _he had said. _"I want to touch, caress, each and every orifice with feather light caresses. I want to stroke, bite, and lick your flesh, that cries for my every seductive emotion."_

Closing her eyes, she could see them standing in front of the mirror, not touching, just allowing each other to feed off the power of suggestion. Such a wicked book, that housed wicked ideas for couples to test, express, want, till it became an obsession to use everynight.

_"I want to seduce you,"_ he whispered. Seduce he had, as she could remember each and every shudder, each and every desired sensation that was her husband. Feeling her body begin to hum, feeling the flame tingle her very core. Too far gone from the memories that were once again invading her soul.

Knowing there was no way to get her work done today, she placed her cup on the counter, watching as her hand shook from the erotic thoughts she was feeling. Knowing her only course of action was to escape, **or so she thought**. Escape somewhere far away from her need. The need that was her husband Mac Taylor.

With legs shaking, body vibrating, she made her way to the door and as she opened it , she seen him standing there, looking like a sexually, hungry black panther that needed his mate. Could it be he was having the same naughty thoughts she was? Could it be, he craved her just as much.

Backing her back into her office, he closed the door placing her against it. Bracing his hands on each side, not allowing her release as he burned his passion filled eyes into hers. She could feel her body heat again, she could feel the shudder creep through her body, as he smirked, knowing she was once again in edge.

This was the way he loved her, always they shared the same wicked desires, the same wicked passion and fire, that was bound by their love. Leaning his head closer to hers, he didn't dare touch. He didn't dare give her any sign as too what he was thinking. All he knew in that moment, was he wanted her to once again shudder, without his caress.

_"What's the matter love? Are you feeling hot? Are you feeling your sheath heat and burn, while your nectar seeps onto your folds leaving your body aching in raw need, for my touch." _Leaning himself closer, he brought his thighs to lightly touch hers. Just a whisper touch, that sent her body into orgasm.

Watching as her head fell back, feeling as her body softly bucked with a whisper passionate sigh.

_"Mm... that's what I do too you love, that's how badly your body craves what I give it. The erotic twisting, tangling, slithering between our sheets. Without restraint, without patients, without control."_

Stella could feel the next orgasm build, she could feel her legs quiver, as she tried to hold herself up from the words her husband had given her. _"Pleeeeeeeease..."_

_"Always you beg love, always you ask, it's that one word that forces me to go one step further with our erotic desires. Pleeeeease... oh pleeeease, touch me, plunge your tongue deep within my inflammed core, burn me in endless wings of fire. Pleeeeeeease."_ said Mac replaying her words back to her.

Watching her flesh raise to be kissed, watching her nipples perk and harden, trying to release themselves so they could once again feel his suckling kiss. Watching as her legs gave way, leaving her to fall forward into his waiting arms.

God he could feel her quivering, setting his own body to heat, setting his already thick shaft into needs that once again craved to be fed. Sliding her pants down her legs while she unzipped his and released her beast, that brought her soul endless pleasure.

Leaning her back against the door he tried to focus, focus on control, focus on teasing and taunting her once more. But then she spoke... she spoke the words that caused him to always lose himself within her...

_"Always you love me right ,Mac. Always it's your erotic rhythm, that forever burns me in the endless desire for more._

Slipping himself into her, feeling her slick folds open and accommodate his length, his thickness. Both lost now, as control was no longer his game. The only thoughts that now remained were their sensual need to love each other beyond the relm of their souls.

Plunging her deep, he could feel her fingers wrap into the flesh of his neck, leaving him to hiss out a cry as he fed her his tongue, dueling, twisting, suckling it with greed. So much pleasure, so much flamming passion, too much for any couple to control. Feeling her walls grip him like a vice, he still held himself back.

Waiting to be sure her orgasm had passed, he started again, slow, deep, sensual strokes, as her body went pliant against his. As her head dropped onto his shoulder. Knowing he had once again gained control, allowing him to bring her pliant body, screaming into another passionate orgasm as he poured himself within her.

Quietly holding her now. Hearing only the whispered sighs of his wife's purrs. He whispered... _"Always I love you, Stella. Always you are the flame that never dies. Always you are the one that holds my soul with tenderness and warmth. Always... we will bind ourselves in our passionate storms till the day we die."_

**End.**

**........................................................................................**

**Thankies for the reviews.:)**


	40. She's suffering from physical exhaustion

**Chapter 40**

**"She's suffering from physical exhaustion."**

**.................................................................**

The following afternoon, Mac and Stella were sitting in the doctor's waiting room after her blood work. Mac was concerned with her being so tired, that he made her book an appointment.

"Stella Bonasera Taylor. The doctor will see you now."

Placing down the book, she walked into the room with Mac.

"If you could undress and slip into this gown. The doctor will be in shortly." said the nurse.

"Thank you."

Once she left, Stella undressed. Problem was, Mac was watching her. Feeling his jeans constrict, he tried not to moan as she hopped up on the table, and layed down. Feeling deja'vu from the Hospital stir-ups, Mac knew he needed to relive the moment.

Standing up, he stood between his wife's legs.

"Put your legs up, love. I want to taste you."

Stella could feel her body heat, from his sinister glare. She could feel her core tingle, in need and want.

_"Behave Mac." _she panted out.

"Don't make me yell, love. We wouldn't want the doctor and nurse to know we are playing naughty games, would we?"

"God damn it, I hate you, Mac." she sighed out.

"No you don't love. I can see the deep passion burning in your eyes. You want my tongue, as much as I want to give it to you."

Placing her legs in the stir-ups, Mac pulled her to the end of the bed. Then sitting on the stool, he opened her folds into a vee, giving her one quick stroke with his tongue, hearing her purr out, as he teased her bud with another small lick, watching as her eyes softly closed in the ecstacy he was giving her.

Roaming his hands up her sides, he reached her erect nipples. Twirling them between his fingers, he plunged his tongue deep, right up into her honeyed core_. "Mmaaaaac..." _she cried out in a horse whisper.

Feeling her legs quiver, he smiled as he lapped up her orgasm.

Bringing up his glistening lips that shone with her orgasm, he smiled at her. "Think we have time for a quicky love?"

Stella could care less, whether they did or not. Watching as her husband released the beast, she purred out another cry, as he entered her swiftly. Erotically moving within her, Mac tightened the grip around her hips, while he moved the beast in a circular motion, drving his wife into endless orgasms.

Feeling her walls once again tighten, Mac gave her one last plunge, before pouring his seed deep into her womb. Hearing his loud grunt, Stella thought for sure they'd be caught. Listening for the briefest of moments and hearing nothing, Mac carefully removed himself from between her thighs.

Zipping up his pants, he walked over to the little sink, and wet some paper towels. Bringing them back to his wife's side, he carefully bathed her, placing the towels up into her core, wiping away the seman that he had left behind.

Feeling her shudder out one last orgasm, as his fingers danced within her, he whispered..._ "you need to learn control love. I'm not trying to seduce again, yet. I'm trying to clean you. However if you don't stop with these naughty little shudders, I'm going to allow the beast out to play again."_

Once Mac had her nice and clean, he kissed her beautiful lips as the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Taylor. How are you both doing?"

"Good Dr Spring, do you have Stella's results?" asked Mac.

"Mhm... **she's suffering from physical exhaustion**."

**End.**


	41. Thankyou Stella 4 makin my life complete

**Chapter 41**

**"Thank you Stella, for making my world complete."**

**...................................................................................**

Unlocking their door, Stella helped Mac into the bedroom. She couldn't believe he had almost knocked himself out at the crime scene. Laying him on the sheets, he groaned.

"Oowww... my head love, be careful."

Stella tried not to giggle. She couldn't help it.

Rushing to the fridge for some ice, Stella was still giggling at Mac's clumbsiness from her distracting him.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm dying here."

Coming back into the bedroom with the ice cloth, Stella applied it to the back of his head.

"There we go handsom. Tell mommy where it hurts, and I'll make it all better."

Pointing to his head, Stella placed a soft, tender kiss on it. Then pointing to his cheek, Stella placed another kiss there. Then pointing to his chin, Stella went to place a third kiss, when he moved and caught her lips.

Feeling her heated breath mingle with his, was sending erotic shocks through both their passionate souls.

_"I think my headache is going away, love. Your heated treatment seems to be working." _he whispered still kissing her.

_"Maaaaac..."_ she purred against his lips.

Flipping her under him he assaulted her with fevered desire. Not giving her a chance to speak, he kept his tongue erotically moving with hers, while his hands slithered down, in between her thighs. Cupping her sheath with greed through her pants, he grunted into her mouth, as his tongue continued to stroke her body to burn.

Unclipping her pants, he slid them down her legs, followed by her panties. Then laying himself beside her, he raised her one leg over his, as his two fingers slid into her warmth. Dancing in and out of her, working their enchanted magic within her walls. Hearing her endless purrs in his mouth, he knew she was lost in their erotic world of wicked sin, once more.

Breaking their fevered kiss, Mac noticed a tear slide down his wife's cheek. Looking into her eyes with his own misted ones, he knew he was the happy cause of their emotions, they were now feeling. Leaning down toward her ear, while laying himself above her, he whispered...

_"My beautiful, loving, Stella. With each beautiful poetic word I'm about to give you, you will feel my love, my passion, my undying desire for you. Bring your legs up, and wrap them around me love, that's it, now just listen Stella. I promise with each word, you will feel each stroke..._

_**"Don't cry my angelic Stella, as I feel the sensuality behind your eyes. As I see and feel your soul, crave mine as our love does continue to grow. **_

_*sliding into her with a long sensual stroke, Mac watched as Stella's tears poured from her soul.*_

_**We are each others blessing made of the purest love, the type of love that is blessed in heaven, from the angels that float sweetly above. **_

_*deeping his stroke, he slid his hand down, wrapping her leg in his arm, as he brought it forward, leaving her to cry out as the orgasm seered through her. Never had she heard, or felt, anything so erotic as poetry with making love. Her body just wasn't capable of understanding the burning ache that filled, and constricted her heart.*_

_**Then as our years pass by, our spirits will continue to mesh and burn in passions fire. From our erotic thoughts, and our undying enchanted desires.**_

Watching her husband emotion play on his face, feeling the aura of their happiness fill their room, Mac entwined their fingers. Then tracing his tongue around her lips, before plunging deep, releasing his body and soul, into hers. Leaving them soaked not only in their orgasm that was filled with love, but also the flowing tears that bathed their hearts.

Neither willing to let go of the passion and love they had shared. They lay quietly within each others arms, as Mac whispered..._**"Thank you Stella, for making my world complete."**_

**End**

**..........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. *smile***


	42. Even at the scene,you still can't behave

**Chapter 42**

**"Tsk, Tsk... Even at the scene, you still can't behave.**

**.................................................................**

They were called to the crime scene at Bluff Point. Nearing the historic Lighthouse, Stella awed at the beauty of it.

"This is beautiful Mac, I've never seen it up close."

"Just wait till you see inside. Maybe when we're done with the crime scene, I'll attack my beautiful wife, leaving her panting for more."

Stella could feel her body heat.

"Damn you, not now." said Stella, as Mac's hand slid between her thighs, while his thumb caressed her sheath.

"Mm... always so ready to play with the beast." moaned Mac.

Parking the vehicle they headed inside. Nearing the door, Mac tossed Stella against the lighthouse wall.

_"Maaaaaaaac..._ she panicked. _Are you insane, everyone is right upstairs."_

_"Mm... think the beast cares, love? He wants to play with the beauty. So behave, and I'll try not to make you scream. Now spread your legs... spread em Stel, now."_ he commanded.

Feeling her body tremble with excitement, she spread her legs apart as Mac brought up his hand, and cupped her sheath, grinding the palm of his hand deep into her.

_"Now turn your neck. Do it Stel, expose you neck to me."_ he hissed.

Turning her neck to the side exposing her jugular, he kissed and licked, deep sensual strokes across it, while continuing to grind his palm into her sheath through her pants. Hearing her give out a small mew, drove Mac wild for more. Tearing at the button of her pants, he slipped them down to her ankles, exposing her sexy red lace panties that were already soaked with her first orgasm.

_"Mm.. that's it love, look at you, all lost and dreamy in the passion I'm forcing upon you. Now face me, Stella... I said face me, now."_

Turning to face her husband, he could see the sexual need in her eyes. _"Do not look away from me, understand? You keep your eyes on me, I want to watch you cum again."_

Plunging his tongue into her mouth, Stella tried to close her eyes to feel more of his kiss. _"I said keep your eyes on me. Don't close them._" Dancing his tongue into her mouth, she cried out again, such force, as the second orgasm hit her, yet all Mac had done... was tell her to look.

Sliding his fingers deep into her warmth, Mac could feel her nectar seep down his hand. She was so wet, so slick, so erotically turned on, that just his whispered breath caused her to release once more.

_"Always so wet, and hot for me, love. This is why you drive me to do these things to you. Always your look, your sway of hips, your naughtiness that drvies me out of control. Now release the beast, love. Now... don't make me ask again."_

Stella's hand were shaking, she could barely move. For with each movement, came another shudder, another orgasm ready to release.

_"Always disobeying love. Now the beast is angry. Now the beast is going to take you savagely into the night, now he's going to punish you, by making you scream. Making everyone come running, so they can see how hot and sexual charged we are for... each other."_

Unclipping his pants, he watched as they fell to his ankles, then lifting her off the ground, he positioned her on his thick solid shaft.

_"Aaauuuuuuuugh... Maaaaaaaac."_ she cried against his shoulder.

Feeling her orgasm shudder right through him, forced him to lose what little control he had left. Plunging wildly within her, he no longer cared about being caught, he no longer cared if their moans, sighs and purrs could be heard. For this was how they liked their erotic sex. Wild, passionate, raw, and unbridled.

_"Please Mac... oh God... I can feel you touching my womb. I can feel you being so out of control."_

Too far gone to fathom any thoughts, Mac gave his wife one long sensual stroke, that released his seed into her beautiful soul. Even with his orgasm deep within her, he could still feel her walls kiss and clamp his now drained beast.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Danny from the top of lighthouse.

"I don't know man, sounded like a wolf growling," said Adam.

Hearing them running down the lighthouse stairs, Mac and Stella quickly dressed. Giving each other one last kiss, they grabbed their kits, just as Danny and Adam reached the bottom.

Looking at Mac and Stella, Danny could see the flushed cheeks, and ruffled hair on Stella. Followed by the severe sweat, that covered Mac's face.

**"Tsk, tsk... Even at the scene, you still can't behave."**

**End.**

**.....................................................................**

**Thanks for the rockin' reviews.**


	43. Lipstick and Lotion

**Chapter 43**

**"Lipstick and Lotion"**

**...................................................................**

Stella was purring like a contented cat. Laying on the bed, Mac admired her beautiful, glistening, body from their earlier activities. Watching as his wife lay naked beside him, Mac seen her lipstick sitting on the little nightstand.

Reaching for it, he opened the tube and rolled it up. Seeing the beautiful pink color, he lowered it to his wife's tummy tracing a huge heart all the way around her, as she smiled.

_"What are you up to Mac?"_ she purred in the deepest ecstacy.

"I'm showing you how much I love your sexy body."

Continuing his quest, he traced the lipstick down her thighs, stopping each couple inches to make little hearts. Nearing her sheath, Mac carefully opened her legs, exposing her beautiful core to him. Taking the lipstick, he made a giant heart around her sheath, followed by a tiny one around her bud.

Watching as her hips gently bucked, Mac smiled. He loved how she was always so sensitve to his touch, caress, and strokes. Always leaving Mac to enhance the pleasure of their sexual desires. Placing down the lipstick, Mac reached for the lotion, as he opened it he made two little hearts around her breasts.

Hearing her intake of breath, as her nipples perked, he whispered.... _"easy love."_

Placing the lotion down, Mac layed his chest against her sheath, while his head rested on her mound. Then taking his hands, he kneaded her breasts, blending in the lotion with care. Stella could feel her body come apart. She could feel the fire burn between her thighs, as Mac's hands stroked her into orgasm.

_"Maaaac..." _she cried out as her head turned to the side, while her hands gripped his, locking their fingers into place, as she helped him knead her breasts. So erotic, as their hands stayed linked, as their strokes lowered, caressing around the heart he had made, as their linked hands continued to massage.

Watching his wife come undone in unbridled passion, always amazed Mac in ways he never thought were possible. Her beauty was never ending, as he watched her lose herself in his touch. Keeping their fingers linked as they continued to massage, Mac lowered his face to her sheath.

Placing his heated tongue in the center of her folds, he gave one deep stroke, feeling as her fingers squeezed his, telling him without words that his touch was burning her in passions flame. Bringing himself up to his knees, he brutally pulled her up against him. Watching with a smile, as her eyes burned in erotic desire, now she was sitting upon him, while his thick fingers danced within her.

"Mm... look at you love, all wrapped in our love with your **lipstick and lotion**."

Smiling at the giant heart around her tummy. Mac removed his fingers and raised Stella violently onto his shaft. Feeling her nails grip into his shoulders, as he continued to torture and tease her into endless throes of wickedness.

_"Mac... please move. I need to feel you."_ sighed Stella with firery passion.

Carefully lowering her back onto the bed, while still deep within her, he braced himself on his hands. Reaching for two pillows, he placed them under her bum, before plunging deep into her. Hearing her erotic cries as the passion and tenderness overtook her, left them both to pour their orgasms as the aura of their love filled their room.

Carefully turning her over, resting her upon his chest, she raised herself to face him with the look of satisfaction, while her eyes were still drowned in their passion, as she said...

"Mm... such passionate talent you have Mac, with my **lipstick and lotion**."

**End**

**........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	44. Treehouses and Jack Rabbits

**Chapter 44**

**"Treehouses and Jack Rabbits"**

**.......................................................................................**

Mac and Stella had a call at 2445 east side drive. Pulling up to the house, they walked in and seen Don with three couples dressed in playtime outfits. On the floor in front of them, was an older gentleman, dead.

"What have we got Don?" asked Mac.

"Male, 45 years of age. Decided to play in the treehouse with his dominating friends. They said they had him tied to the chains, and he complained of chest pain. So they brought him in here, and he died at their feet."

Stella was curious, as was Mac. Both felt the shivers course down their bodies, when Don mentioned the naughty treehouse.

"Okay... Stella and I will check out the treehouse. When the team gets here, have them process the living room." said Mac.

Don smirked. He knew damn well what the Taylor's were up too. Feeling himself become excited, he thought of smacking some puppies to make his partial erection go down.

Looking up at the treehouse, Stella could smell the sent of jasmine. "Mm... you smell that Mac? Smells like some naughty heaven up there. Let's go have a look."

Watching her climb the ladder to the treehouse, Mac bit her butt cheek as she climbed to the top. Stepping inside Stella backed up into Mac.

_"Oh... oh... ohhh my... now this is a naughty little hideout,"_ purred Stella with excitement as she pushed Mac againt the wall and strapped his arms into the chains. Once she had him locked up, she grabbed the jack rabbit vibrator and placed it between his legs.

"Steeeeeeeella... stop this... hiiiiiiiiisss," he moaned out as his shaft went rock hard with excitement.

_"Mm... what's the matter Mac, is the little bunny rabbit giving you a good time. Mm... there is nothing better then Treehouses and Jack Rabbits."_ she laughed.

"I swear... aauuuuuuuuuugh... he cried out as she upped the speed to three. "I swear Steeeeell, you're next when I get out of here," groaned Mac as the little rabbit made him ejaculate in his pants.

_"Oh, oh... looks like the little bunny rabbit made his lover explode in ecstacy."_ she laughed with excitement.

Mac starting pulling against the chains. Feeling them loosen from the top of the treehouse, he realized they weren't mounted properly. Giving one good pull, they released. Watching with shock, Stella tried to bolt, but not before Mac caught her around the waist and cuffed her hand to the table.

"Well now, what do we have here?" snickered Mac with naughty evilness.

Lifting his wife onto the table, being careful not to hurt her cuffed hand, he grabbed the jack rabbit, unclipped her pants, pulled them down her waist and turned it on. Watching with excitement as the little bunny plunged himself within her.

Listening to her screams, Mac grabbed the gagball and placed it in her mouth.

"None of that now. Be a good girl and no screaming. We wouldn't want to bring the boys running, would we, love?"

Looking around the table, he picked up a long, thick dildo that had french ticklers on the tip. Turning it on, Mac eyed his wife's eyes as they went dark with greed.

"You like this, don't you my little wench. Who's my greedy girl that wants daddy to make her cum all over the dildo. Hm? Tell me wench, who?"

Stella knew Mac would make her beg, she had already soaked the table with her fluids form the first two orgasms, caused by the jack rabbit. Feeling her legs quiver, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Giving her the first few inches, Mac watched as her walls stretched. "Mm... I can smell your sexual nectar love, I can see your legs quivering, begging, asking for another orgasm." Turning on the tickler, Mac plunged it to the hilt, watching as Stella gripped the table, screaming from the gag as her walls tightened and gripped the tickler with greed.

"Look at you love, I can't even release it from your core. You are snuggling it so tight, your body is so passionately lost with these naughty toys." Removing the gag, Mac crushed his mouth to Stella's before she could scream or curse at him.

Keeping her locked in his kiss, he released his beast, and covered it in motion lotion. Then plunging himself deep, they felt the lotion heat, as the scent of mint filled the room. Now lost in the passion, as much as his wife, Mac uncuffed her hand and pulled her up onto his thick burning cock.

Scraping her nails down his back, as she felt the lotion do its desired job, she bounced herself up and down with greed on her husbands solid, stiff, shaft. Riding it, like the jack rabbit had done her. Feeling their orgasm explode within one another, neither able to catch their breath, they bit down with gentleness onto each others shoulder.

Coming back down to reality, Stella heard the boys.

"Whoa... I gotta see this," said Danny. "I can't believe someone would make a dominating room out of a treehouse."

Hearing them run up the ladder, Mac scrambled to help Stella into her pants, as well as himself. Knocking the jack rabbit on the floor by accident, Mac picked it up vibrating against his hand, just as Adam, Danny and Sheldon came through the door.

Standing still in shock, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Here was their boss, holding a vibrating jack rabbit, while his pants were down his legs.

"God damn Mac, cover that up before the little jack rabbit has a heart attack," snickered Danny. As Adam and Sheldon howled.

Dropping the vibrating rabbit, Mac pulled his pants up, reached for Stella's hand and lead her out of the treehouse.

"Not a damn word Messer." barked Mac.

Climbing down the ladder, Mac heard Danny sing too the tune of The Lion Sleeps Tonight...

"In the treehouse, the mighty treehouse, the jack rabbit thumps away." as Adam and Sheldon brought in the chourse...

_**"He, ha helelemaamaa... He, ha helelemama...Ohi'mbube"**_

**End**

**...................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	45. City Bus Foreplay

**Chapter 45**

**"City Bus Foreplay."**

**....................................................**

Mac and Stella were taking the bus home from work. They had read in a magazine that foreplay on a bus hightened your sex drive. Not that they needed any help in that department. But they thought it would be fun, to see people's reactions as the two of them grunted, moaned, and sighed. Placing on their wigs and shades, they boarded the bus.

Paying the fare, they moved to the back of the bus where one other couple sat across from them, one seat up. The front of the bus was packed with older people who were chattering like magpies. When the bus started moving, Stella placed her hand on Mac's thigh, softly caressing it up and down, while her fingers stroked across the crotch of his jeans.

Hearing his intake of breath, as the excitment flowed, the young couple turned around and grinned. They knew exactly what Mac and Stella were up too. Waiting till the young kids faced front, Mac placed his hand up Stella's skirt, sliding his fingers across her inner thighs as he realized she had no panties on.

_"Christ... where are your panties, love?"_ he hissed, as he felt her wetness already soaking his thick fingers.

_"Mm... back at the lab. Mm... don't stooooooooop Maaaaaaaaaac..." _she purred out._ "Make me burn in your heat."_

The couple up from them, were getting excited themselves. Hearing the Taylor's erotic sighs and whispers were killing them.

_"Open your legs love, let me in to play with your warm folds."_ whispered Mac loud enough for the couple next ot them to hear. Knowing he now had an audience, Mac went wild. Bringing his two fingers into play, he plunged them deep into Stella's core, as she cried out, leaving everyone to turn around.

Knowing there was no turning back. To close on the edge of orgasm, Mac held his fingers deeper in her while twirling them wildly, forcing her to soak the seat. Feeling her nails dig into his arm, he looked straight ahead at the people. Shrugging his shoulders as they all shook their heads and tsked, while he continued to build his wife up for another orgasm.

_"Oh yeah love, you're hot for this, aren't you my naughty little minx? You love daddy's fingers deep in your heat."_

Stella was so hot, so lost in this erotic game, that she unzipped Mac's pants and shoved her hand inside, stroking his beast, as he groaned out loud. With everyone now knowing what was going on, the bus driver looked back and winked. He knew what they were up too, for he and his wife had done it themselves on many occasions.

Feeling Mac's shaft begin to pulsate, Stella knew she had him on the edge of an orgasm. Both erotically charged, both sensual lost within each others fingers and strokes, they came in passions flame. _"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh... oh Goooooood." _they sighed.

Trying to regain their wits, waiting for their hearts to slow, not caring that the whole bus was watcing, Mac zipped up his pants, while Stella pulled down her skirt, and they rang the bell. Walking to the front of the bus, the bus driver said... "**ain't nothin' better then city bus foreplay.**

**End.**

**....................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. *Asprine... giggle* *hugs***


	46. Master of my love buttons

**"Master of my Love Buttons."**

Stella was reading one of her romance novels when Mac walked into the bedroom. Looking at his wife, he felt his hunger for her touch begin. Stripping himself of his clothes, he stood in front of her grinning. Looking up from her book, Stella seductively eyed him from top to bottom.

She loved her husbands playfulness, especially when she could read the excitement in his gorgeous eyes. Wishing he'd say something, instead of giving her his intense stare, she attempted to touch his thigh. As she neared it, he grabbed her wrist and held.

Looking up at him, she pouted. Then he spoke...

_"I'm Dr LoveButtons. I'm hear to make each one of your sexual buttons scream and cream in ecstacy. I'll have you begging, writhering, and crying for release. For this is what I do sweetheart. I make you so hot, needy and heavy, with my love."_ he whispered with the deepest seduction.

Stella felt her nipples harden, she felt the tingling begin between her thighs. All she knew within that second, was her husband needed her to fully give her body over to him. For some deep dark reason, he needed all that control over her every desire.

Feeling his weight bring down her side of the bed, Stella felt the silkiness of the blindfold cover her eyes. Now in blackness, she knew her senses would be fully hightened for what her husband was about to do. Feeling his fingertips sensually slide down her arms, back up, over to her perked nipple, as she felt the lightest stroke from the pad of his finger, whisp across and twirl.

Mac loved the way she responded to him. Never did she hold anything back. Always her expressions showed the passionate connection they had forever shared. Tracing the pad of his fingers lower, he watched as her body gave the slightest shudder. Letting him know that her body was fevered for more of his erotic touch.

Reaching her thighs, he slid his hand between her legs and cupped her sheath. Just holding it protectively within his hand. Lowering his head, he leaned near her ear and whispered... _"my darling Stella. I'm going to bring your love button into erotic orgasm. I'm going to caress it, rub it, stroke it with the pad of my finger till it cries your pearly fluid onto my hand._

Stella purred out a cry, she couldn't stop her body from the orgasm he forced onto her. Lowering his head to her breast, he kissed each of her nipples with care, and as he took the left orb into his mouth, while his finger continued to rub and soak itself in her orgasms, Mac heard her scream her love ,as she gripped her fingers deep into his hair.

Stroking his tongue lower, while his fingers continued to play with her button, he neared her belly. Twirling his tongue in small circles while watching her eyes softly close, as her body bucked up, he said... _"mm so many buttons my love. All of them craving, begging, for my touch, kiss and caress."_

"Maaac I need... pleas..." Lost to everything around her, lost to every thought she once had. She allowed her body to float beyond the ecstacy he was torturing her with. Tracing his tongue lower, he reached her mound. No longer willing to wait, no longer able to control his sexual hunger, Mac slithered his tongue all the way down his wife's beautiful soaken sheath.

Lapping at her nectar that was flowing like a seductive river, he gripped her tigher as she tried to pull away from the shudders that were causing her body to release itself from her shell. Mac could feel her legs quiver, he could see her teeth marks in the pillows that she bit into, as the orgasms overtook her with the deepest, darkest seduction.

Sliding his tongue back up her tummy, belly button and breasts, he placed the swollen head of his shaft on her soaken bud. Dancing the head around , up and down her, he felt her pour another sensually soaken orgasm onto his now painfully erect shaft. Nearing her core, he gave her the first few inches, watching with the deepest seduction as her eyes softly fluttered in pleasure.

Feeling her walls stretch, Mac gave her another stroke, as he felt Stella raise her legs, wrapping her heals across his bum, trying to force him to plunge deep into her. Holding himself back, he wouldn't allow her the pleasure of feeling the head of his shaft touch her womb. Sensually moving his tongue around hers, he gently bit down and suckled it with greed, as she cried out another shuddering orgasm.

Feeling her body lay still, hearing only the soft sighs of her whispered breath. Mac knew he had fully drained her soul, leaving it empty, vulnerable. To be filled with only what he could give her, undying love. Moving within her now, deepening his strokes, knowing her body would no longer move. He raised her legs back up himself and plunged deep into her, filling her with his seed, letting her know that her soul was now filled with his own. Together as one once more, in the desires they shared.

Carefully releasing himself from her beautiful soul, he wrapped her quivering body in his strong arms. Leaning near her ear, hearing him whisper... "I love you, sweetheart. Always you." said Mac.

Smiling between her tears, Stella whispered out... "I love you too, Mac. Always it is you that is the **Master of all my love buttons."**


	47. Caught within your lovers embrace

**"Caught... within your lovers embrace"**

**.........................................**

Mac and Stella decided to take in a movie at the theater. Paying for their tickets, Mac grabbed their popcorn and pop as they headed to the back row of the theater. Placing everything in the little holders, Mac grinned wickedly.

"Forget it Taylor. We are watching the movie. I'll have none of your naughtiness tonght. This is a premire which means the theater will be packed."

_"Mm... makes it all the more fun, love. Would you like to know what I'd like to do too you. Right now, at this minute?"_ whispered Mac.

"No... she laughed. I mean it Mac, behave."

Leaning toward her ear, not caring about the couple in front of them, Mac said... "I'd like to dance my fingers deep into your beautiful wet core. I'd love my fingers to dip into your beautiful orgasm, as I stroke you deep."

Hearing the girl in front of them slap her boyfriend. Mac snickered. "See love. Even the guy front of us wants to play, don't you bud?" said Mac.

Not saying anything, the put his hand back to Mac for a high five. Then facing his girlfriend again, he winked.

"Honestly Todd, you're as bad as he is." said Penny.

Stella laughed out loud. This was twice now, Mac and her had had other couples turned on by their antics in public.

_"See Mac, now stop. Keep your fingers to yourself."_ whispered Stella.

Sitting back enjoying his popcorn the lights went down as the movie started. Looking around Mac noticed there was only him and Stella in the back rows of the theater. Placing the popcorn container on the ground. Mac licked his fingers before sliding them between his wife's warmth. Hearing her intake of breath, Mac swallowed it with a deep tongue dueling kiss. Hearing his wife's sighs become more wild, Mac slid his fingers down into her heat.

_"Mm... so wet love, so beautifully soaked and I haven't begun to strum you yet. Mm... I swear love, as soon as you are ready, I'm going to place you on my lap and ride you hard from behind."_

The guy in front of them was so turned on, he reached over and placed his hand under his girlfriends skirt. All he knew... was that this couple behind them, were wild and hot. Something he had never seen in a couple their age.

_"That's it love, cum for me. Soak my fingers in your beautifully nectar. That's it Stel. God... I can feel your walls tighten around my fingers."_ whispered Mac, as Stella's orgasm poured onto his fingers and her panties. Stripping her panties down her legs, he picked her up and placed her on his lap. Gripping his shaft, he placed it between her thighs and slid it into her warmth from behind.

_"Mm... God love you are so wet, so sensually charged that I could love you all night and never release my seed. This is how I dreamed of tonight love. You and I, in this theater, rocking each other in fevered passion, as the movie played. This is what we are love, we are unique, passionate and wildly beautiful in our sexual world of fantasy and erotic desires." _moaned Mac as his shaft became even more thick within Stella's core.

Lifting his wife's hips, Mac plunged deep into her as she cried out through the theater. No longer caring who heard her passionate cry. For her husband was right. There was something so beautifully erotic, about being **"Caught...** **within your lovers embrace."**

**End**

**.............................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :) I shall see what I can come up with for the tent. :)**


	48. Mm, more Pacman for two

**Mm... more Pacman for two.**

**.......................................................**

Mac had come home from work. Realizing Stella was going to be late, he started dinner, grabbed a shower and reached for the checker board. Making sure all the checkers were there, he grinned. He had overheard Phillips talking about a game he played with his wife called, PacMan. It's were you play checkers, but with each jump and man you take, the jumper gets too tell the loser to do something wickedly naughty to themselves in front of you.

Feeling the excitement build Mac couldn't stop his shaft from thickening, as he heard the door open.

"Hey Mac, I'm home. Where are you?" called Stella.

"In the kitchen, love. Why don't you grab a shower while I finish up dinner. Then after... I have a new naughty game we can play." winked Mac as he slapped her bum playfully.

Kissing him smartly on the lips, Stella headed into the shower. After dinner, they took their wine into the living room and sat down on the mound of pillows Mac had set up. Watching as he set up the board, Stella took a sip of wine.

"So tell me. What is it we have too do?"

"Well... we play checkers, but with a twist. Basically whoever jumps who, gets to tell the other to do something naughty. According to Phillips, by the end of the game both are so hot, so sexually charged, that the sex is even more amazing. So I thought we'd give it a try, love."

"Hm... sounds interesting and fun," winked Stella as she stroked her hands across her nipples, perking them.

"That's not fair love. If you keep being naughty like that. We will never get this game started," pouted Mac.

"Okay... I go first." said Stella.

As they took turns, Stella smiled. She knew Mac's next move would leave her able to jump him from all drections.

"Don't look so smug, love." said Mac as he moved his man into position.

Jumping his checker, Stella swipped it from the board. "Mm... now let's see. What do I want my handsom man to do for me? Oh I know... take off your pant, and stroke that hot, thick shaft for me." she purred.

Watching as Mac's pants were striped from his legs, followed by his boxers. Stella seen his shaft already thick with excitment. Feeling her sheath tingle as Mac's fingers wrapped around his shaft, he closed his eyes and said... "like this, love? Nice, deep, strokes?"

Opening his eyes, he could see his wife was becoming uncomfortable as her sheath grinded into the pillows. Whispering she said..._ "that's lovely, now let's continue Mac. I want my turn. I believe you have a jump,"_ purred Stella.

Watching as Mac jumped her man, she looked at him with the purest of seduction.

"Okay love... I want you to remove your panties and finger your clit only with the pad of your finger, till I tell you to stop." moaned Mac.

Removing her panties, Stella leaned back agains the couch and spread her legs exposing her sheath to her husband. Then spreading her folds wth one hand, she used her finger and swirled it around in a circle as her clit swelled. Feeling her orgasm build, Mac said... **"STOP."**

_"Damn you, Mac. Why did you do that?"_ she panted out.

"Cause I don't remember telling you to orgasm, love. Now it's your move." said Mac.

After several more moves, Stella seen a triple jump. Moving her checker, she swiped all three. "Mm... guess that give me three orders for you. Let's see... first, I want you to lick my folds. Only my folds, you are not to touch my clit, or my core. Second... when I tell you, you are to finger me with three fingers while you continue with licking my folds. For the third thing, you are to suckle my orgasm as it pours out of my core from your beautiful thick fingers."

"Mm... your orders are my command, love. Spread em," said Mac.

Spreading her legs wide, Stella placed one on each side of the table. Leaning back her head, she felt Mac's tongue stroke a soft, deep lick up her left fold. Then following with her right side, she felt his three thick fingers stretch her wide. Feeling her walls clamp against them, as they danced within. Mac knew she was nearing orgasm. His fingers were already soaked as they sloshed within her. Feeling her tightly clamp his fingers, he removed them as his lips took possesion of her orgasm that poured and filled his mouth full. Never had he felt such a gush from his wife, leaving him to realize this game truly excited her.

Looking at her, while her taste was still full upon his lips, he held his shaft, and walked back over to his side of the table.

"Shall we continue love? I believe I have a jump coming."

Trying to stop her legs from trembling. She sat back on the pillows and purred. Watching as Mac jumped her man, he pointed his finger for her to come. As she neared his side, she could feel her sheath tingle once again, as her body shuddered in front of him.

"I want your fingers to wrap around the bottom of my shaft, while your tongue licks the head of my shaft only."

Taking her fingers, Stella wrapped them around the bottom of his shaft. Then taking her tongue, she stroked it around his head as he watched her in heated passion. "God love... oh that's it... mm..." he moaned as the tip of her tongue darted in and out of his little urethra. Feeling her husbands shaft start to pulsate, she stopped.

"Damn you, Stella." he hissed.

Laughing wickedly, she said... "Mmy turn. I believe this last jump finishes the game. Which means final choice is mine," she purred. Taking the last jump, she whispered... _"I want you to love me wheelbarrel style. I don't want you to stop till I squirt the floor. Understand?"_

Nodding his head, yes. He stood with his weapon at attention, laid his wife on her tummy, pulled back her legs against his waist, as her chest and neck rested on the ground, held in position by her arms on each side. Oh God how she could feel the pull of her muscles, as Mac plunged her to the hilt.

"Mmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac... she screamed out as her upper body rested on her hands. Feeling each and every deep plunge, as her walls tightened, her orgasm built, leaving her shuddering in endless pleasure, as her nectar squirted from her onto Mac and the floor. Lost in the moment as she, he couldn't stop. Not even when she begged him that her body had had enough. Continuing his plunges, he watched like a man possessed, as her hands collapsed, leaving her body to fall forward onto the pillows.

Pouring his seed deep within her, he carefully released her legs. Watching... as her body was bathed in endless shudders from the position she had asked him to put her in. Laying on top of her, he warmed her arms with his hands, while his body heated the rest of her, and her shivers slowed. Leaning down toward her ear, he whispered... "_I love you sweetheart. I love you so much."_

Tying to regain what senses she had left, he heard her say... **_"Mm... more Pacman for two, please."_**

**End**

**.................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	49. Lost lovin' you, in a hot air balloon

**Lost lovin' you, in a Hot Air Balloon for Two**

**....................................................................**

Mac and Stella finally had a day off together. Waking up, Mac knew he had a very special adventure planned for the two of them. He had spoken with a friend who had a brother that gave hot air balloon rides. After talking with the guy and taking a few lessons, Mac now knew how to fly one. Smiling with excitement he headed to the shower.

Turning on the spray, he felt her warm hands wrap around his waist, followed by her sweet kiss on his shoulder.

"Mornin' my handsom husband. What do we have planned for today?"

Turning to face his beautiful sleepy wife he said... "It's a surprise, love. One you are going to enjoy in more ways then one." he winked.

_"Mm... sounds adventurous. Can we have a little breakfast first?"_ she purred against his ear, as her hand caressed his already swollen shaft.

Lifting her into the shower, he sat her upon his shaft as he held her hips suspended, not allowing her to move. Feeling her arms wrap tightly around his neck as he felt her shudder, he knew she was more then ready. Deciding to tease her a little, he rubbed the head of his shaft against her bud forcing her to orgasm in his arms.

"Please Mac. Why do you always tease me? I need to feel you deep inside, always deep inside my soul." cried Stella.

"Hey... shh... come on love. I'll give you all you need." said Mac as he passionately kissed her while his shaft plunged deep. Losing himself within her as the water splashed their now heated skin, while they both shared the most sensual orgasm deep within each others arms.

Waiting for their hearts to settle, Mac carefully slid himself from within her soul. Standing her in front of him, he didn't dare let go. Knowing that if he did, she would collapse to her knees. Always they did this to each other. Always such desire and beauitful passion they shared to the point of exhastion.

Turning off the taps, they helped each other dry and dress. Then heading out, Stella said...

"So... where we going, Mac?" Hm... tell me, tell me." she begged.

Still not saying anything, they pulled into the parking lot of a huge open area. Looking around Stella seen all the hot air balloons lined up.

"Oh... you have got to be kiddin', are we? Are you?" she laughed.

"I am, love. I've taken some lessons. So... today you and I are going to be up in the beautiful sky, alone." Taking her hand they walked toward the huge balloon.

"Good morning, Mac. I take it this is your lovely wife?" asked Sam.

"She is. Are we all set to go?" asked Mac.

"You are. This is your own hot air balloon for two. What do you think of it, Stella?" asked Sam.

Looking at the balloon she smiled. It had a giant red heart in the center, surrounded by little ones all the way around.

"It's stunning. Did you design it?" asked Stella.

"Nope... they are designed by the company that makes them. Here... I'll help you in."

Once they were both in, Mac turned it on and took them up. Floating along, Stella noticed how tiny everything looked. Then looking at Mac, she noticed his expression that was filled with wicked desire. Pointing his finger for her to come beside him, she tried to walk over. But with each small step came another small shudder.

Finally reaching his side, Mac burned his wicked thoughts deep into her soul, watching with amazement while her nipples stood perked releasing the small orgasmic cry from her lips.

Sliding his hands up her thighs, he unclipped the button of her jeans, watching as they pooled at her feet. Then lowering himself to his knees, he smelled her sexual heat burn within his nostrils. Taking two of his fingertips he opened her folds into a vee exposing her bud that held a single drop of nectar.

Touching his tongue to the drop, he lapped it up with greed as the next drop showed itself. Telling her husband to drink her love, that her soul was drowning in. Stroking her deeper, he eyed her beautiful hands as they gripped the side of the basket, digging into the surface, leaving her marks of pure passion behind. Seeing her body float as her orgasmic screams faded with the breeze, he clapped down bitting her bud sending her into endless shudders of bliss.

Sliding his tongue back up her, he unclipped his pants along the way. All he knew in that moment, was that he was as lost as she was in their wicked world of love and passion. Reaching her neck with long deep strokes and licks, he slid towards her mouth, grabbing her tongue between his teeth , holding it, while his thick shaft danced along her core.

Hearing her pleas, hearing her cry his name as he kept her suspended from that last plunge of erotic bliss, he looked into her sensual, dark gorgeous eyes and slid skillfully into her sleek wet folds. Wild now as their tongues dueled, their hands and fingers gripped and caressed, they came in such flaming force, that neither could stop the clenching and pulsating of each others release.

Still panting against each others necks, both too sensually drained to move, Mac whispered**..."Lost lovin' you, in a hot air balloon for two."**

**End.**

**................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	50. A little place called the Tent Store

**"Inside a little place called The Tent Store."**

_*As per request*_

**...................................................................**

After their little balloon adventure, Mac and Stella decided to visit the Tent Trails store. They had heard of a huge sale on tents. Walking in the first thing Mac noticed were miles and miles of tents, followed by people walking by. Feeling his friskiness come to life again, he dragged Stella to one of the huge tents in the corner.

Just something about this place and getting caught that excited Mac to no end. Leaving him painfully erect, as his beast tried to release itself from his pants.

Unzipping the tent, Mac tossed Stella inside, followed by himself.

_"Whoa... what a bonus love. We have sleeping bags too. Mm... get ready for your beast to come out, love. He's so hot to play."_ whispered Mac.

_"Would you stop this, Mac. You're going to get us arrested. Damn it, you're insaisable today."_ she laughed with just as much excitment.

_"Shh... look at you love. I can see you're turned on. Not only are your nipples begging me to lick them on fire, I bet your hot sheath is soaked too, isn't it love? __Tell me... if I walked over there and cupped you through your jeans would I feel your wetness? Or would my nostrils smell your firery heat?"_

Stella cried out her release. _"Mmaaaaaaaaac... I... __hate... you..."_ as she raptured out her orgasm.

Reaching for her, he pulled her into his tight, strong form, then coming just a whispered breath away he said... _"no you don't love. you crave this, your body aches for the wicked desires only I can give you. It's my erotic touch, scent and words that drive you into endless hours of unbridled passion."_ said Mac.

Mac could feel her body hum again. He could smell her liquid heat as it filled his nostrils once more. Stripping her pants, he didn't give her time to think, only feel, as his hand slid down and cupped her with greed. So unexpected as Stella cried out through the store... _**"Mmaaaaac."**_

_"Shit... shh... quiet love. Stop that screaming, or you are going to get us caught." _hissed Mac.

Hearing voices outside, Mac grabbed Stella and hid them under the mound of sleeping bags. Waiting till everything was quiet again, he flipped her under him and said...

"_Release the beast Stella. Bring him out to play. He's so hot and ready, he's drooling."_

Biting down on her breast, she obeyed her husbands command. Knowing if she didn't, he would make her scream again. With her hands trembling, she unzipped his pant as the beast fought his own way out, kissing her thigh with Mac's precum.

_"Oh yeah... now you got it sweetheart. Take the beast and stroke him, like I'm stroking you. Faster love, rub him harder, while my fingers dance deep within you."_ said Mac.

Flipping her up and over him, he brought her sheath up to his face, then forcing her to smother him, he crammed his tongue deep up within her folds. Rocking herself back and forth on her husbands mouth, Stella tossed herself back as Mac pulled and tweaked her nipples, forcing another orgasm on her.

Looking down into his eyes, she seen his lips glistening with her nectar as she plunged her tongue deep into his mouth. Drowing them both in her nectar that was still savoured upon his lips. Both lost in the intensity of the moment, Mac flipped her on all fours, then spreading her legs wide, he plunged his thick swollen shaft right up to the hilt, leaving Stella to bite down on the comforters as the plunging became wild and out of control.

Lowering himself to her back, Mac bit down on her nape like a lion claiming his lioness, and as they both orgasmed, as they both roared and purred, they knew that everyone would realize they were indeed sharing a wicked moment of pleasure** inside a little place called... the Tent Trails Store.**

**End.**

**.......................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	51. Mm, Rain,Sex, and Lightening for two

**Chapter 51**

**"Mm... rain, sex, and lightening for two."**

**_............................................................................_**

When Stella came home from work, she was soaken wet. It had been pouring rain all day long. Dropping the grocery bags at the front door, she took off her coat and shook her hair. Then picking up the bags, she called Mac.

"Maaaaaac... Maaac."

Not getting any response, she placed the groceries on the table. Turning around to put the milk away, she felt her husbamds hands wrap around her.

"Come with me sweetheart. We are going to play in the rain."

"Are you crazy Mac? It's freezing outside, and you want to play?" she laughed.

Taking her by the hand, he walked her to the living room. Then taking off all her clothes he helped her into a long rain jacket. Heading out the door, they walked up to the roof. Opening the door, Stella could feel the cold rain drip down the back of her jacket, causing her nipples to harden.

Seeing the chair over by the edge of the roof, she looked to Mac.

"Forget it mister, we are not making love in the rain." releasing his hand, she headed back toward the door when Mac snatched the coat off her, tossing it to the ground.

"Maaaaaaac...." she shivered out.

"Look at you love. All angry and beautiful. I love it when you get all pissy with me, love. Now be a good girl and walk with me to the chair." said Mac.

Trying to break free of his hold, Mac wouldn't give in. Nearing the chair, he sat her in it. "Now be a good girl, and do what I tell you." Feeling the rain pelt upon her skin, Mac smiled wickedly as he tore off his own jacket and stood naked before his wife. Seeing his beast already alive and ready to play, Stella released a small cry.

"That's it love. You see... your body wants to play with the beast. Your body wants to feel me, lick, stroke, caress and tongue you in fevered passion. said Mac. Nearing her side, he slid her down the chair, opening her legs and exposing her wet sheath.

"Mm... look at your little bud love, it's all wet and swollen before I've even touched. Lowering his head towards his wifes heat, Mac rubbed his nose around her bud sending her into purrs of pleasure as she gripped his head and held him forcefully against her. _"Mm... oh yeah Mac, that's it, oh yeah, lap at my hot wet bud that's drooling for your tongue. Deeper Mac... I want your tongue buried deep within me."_ she screamed through the pelting rain.

Feeling her orgasm begin, Stella buried his face deeper into her, as her knees gripped and held around his head. As her orgasm caused her to scream into the night, sounding like howls, as people walking by on the street wondered where the sounds were coming from. Seeing his wife lose her control turned Mac on like crazy. Hearing her screams shadowed out any thought to sanity, as his tongue continued to plunge, suckle and twirl her into endless multiple orgasms.

Pulling himself away from his wife's beautiful sheath, he stood and placed his hand on the back of her head. Pushing her forward, he plunged his shaft deep into her mouth, feeling his legs spasm out of control as she took him deep, suckling , nipping, teasing the head till he exploded his seed into her mouth, watching as she swallowed and licked each drop from his pulsating head.

Hearing her husband scream like a beast in heat, he lifted her from the chair, turned them, and plunged her down onto his shaft. No gentleness did either of them care for. No soft tender caresses, or slow erotic rythm. Everything was wild, free, uninhibited in their world as the rain continued to pelt, the lightening continued to light the sky, shinning upon the two lovers, turning them into what looked like a God and Goddess coming together in their wild unbridled love.

Tossing her head back, Stella felt the erotic friction as the rain pelted on her nipples, as Mac pulled her forward suckling them with greed as he continued to take her like a beast in heat. Both on the edge, both feeling the orgasm ripple through them, they shouted each others names as the wind carried the sound of the lovers cries away.

Slowly coming back, Stella looked into her husbands dreamy filled eyes and whispered...

_**"Mm... rain, sex, and lightening for two."**_

**_End_**

**_...................................................._**

**_Thanks for the reviews. :)_**


	52. Never will I have my fill of you, Stella

**Chapter 52**

**Never will I have my fill of you, my Stella.**

**.............................................................**

Later that night, Mac carried his lovely wife downstairs. Taking her into their living room, covered only in a thin sheet, she seen a beautiful tent made of vails, and mounds of arabian pillows all over the floor. coming out of the kitchen were two Chef's, with plates of foods and fruits. Placing them in the center of the floor they bowed to Stella, as Mac walked them to the door. Passing them some major bucks, they left.

"I'll be right back love, there is a gown of vails for you, put it on please." with that said, Mac left the room. Coming back a few minutes later, Stella seen her husband dressed in an arabian outfit, and God did she forget how to breath. He was gorgeous, especially with the lovely sword sticking out at the side of waist.

Walking to her side he pulled her up, and admired her in her chauri. He was glad he had chosen the green and white scarves all tied together with beads, that flowed down to her ankles, leaving her looking so delicate and pure. As Stella watched the effect she had on him, she could see the lust flaming in his eyes as they turned almost black.

"So beautiful Stella. Always my soul burns with the need to take you into our world, of erotic desires."

_"Shall I dance for you?"_ she whispered.

Sitting Mac on the pillows, Stella swayed her hips and fed Mac's desire with her erotic dance. Taking the one of the scarves, Stella traced it down his face as her hips and belly contiued to seduce him into endless need and want. Both falling into the sensual wicked game they were playing. Carefully pulling her down on him, he turned her till she was laying with her head rested on his muscled arm.

_"Forever you tease me, stella."_ he said as he reached for the oils, and poured them on her tummy. massaging her now, he worked his hand down her thigh, knee, calf, toes, and back up stopping on the inside of her folds, but not touching. _"I could love you like this all night, I could lay here and bring your body to the edge, never allowing you release from my wicked desires." _

Bringing his mouth to her breast, he fastened his warm lips onto her nipple and suckled with sweetness, as she went wild in his arms, moaning, sighing, crying as the flame burned through her every nerve he was lighting on fire. Mac knew she was lost in the lusty caresses he was feeding her, feeling her near orgasm, he stopped. Releasing her breast as she felt the cold breeze perk across the wetness, he had left behind.

_"Please Mac, bring me over,"_ she begged with tears as her orgasm flamed to be released.

_"Soon love, very soon I will give your body what it needs. For now I shall bring you endlessly to the edge, but never over." _

Taking one of the scarves, Mac erotically slid it across her flesh, watching as her shudders exploded with her cries. Tracing it along her thighs, he opened her legs and slid the cloth between her folds, bringing her once again to the edge, but not over. Bringing her hand down, Stella tried to caress her husbands swollen shaft, but as her hand neared him, he placed it back up behind her.

Continuing his quest across the scarves, he removed them one by one, revealing her beautiful sunkissed skin.

_"Stella... your beauty defies every desire known to man. Your silken skin infames my soul, constricts my heart to the point of fighting for breath. At times your soft cries leave me with an undying pleasure to bring you into passionate storms and sensual whispers, as you give me your body to love."_

Stella felt her tears build. Her husbands words were inflaming her own heart in undenied love and passion that belonged only to them. Feeling his tongue twirl and dance within her belly button, while his fingers slid up and across her folds, bucking to meet each new touch, as he held her still with his powerful arms.

Then she felt it, felt the release of her orgasm that ruptured from within her. Feeling the shudders and tremors take her beyond any amount of enchanted pleasure she could have imagined. Before her body had a chance to calm, before her heart had a chance to collect its beats, she felt his tongue burn her core in fiery desire. Twising, turning, entwining herself within in the scarves, as she cried his name in endless rapture.

Sliding himself upon her now, he sensually slid deep into her warmth, feeling her slick walls stretch to accomodate his size, looking into her tear stained eyes, he kissed each one before lapping at her lips, tracing his tongue across to her ear, plunging and rocking within her as he whispered...

_"This is how you were meant to be loved...this is how your soul was meant to be taken... This is how our passionate storm will always be giving to you... given to you... along with seering strokes of heated flames I fill your every nerve... leaving you breathless in my love that is yours and yours alone... Love that is taken to sensual levels and passionate desires... meshing our hearts forver in heavens eyes."_

Stella's cries of her husbands words soaked them both like the tears from an angels eyes, crying to them from the heavens. Blessing them in their world they had created for only their love, their desires, their dreams of fullfilment that belonged to only them. Pouring his seed into his wife's beautiful honeyed womb, he passionately kissed her anew once more...

**"Never will I have my fill of you, my Stella."**

End.

**_...................................................._**

**_Thanks for the reviews. :) MAFW, thanks for understanding. Don't be disappointed. I'll have lots of pregnacy naughtiness for you in my Serial Killers stories. :)_**


	53. Makin Love on the Maid of the Mist

**Chapter 53**

**Makin' Love on the Maid of the Mist**

**.............................................................**

Mac and Stella decided to visit Niagra Falls for the day. Nearing the Maid of the Mist, they headed into the bathrooms and took off their clothes. Placing on long rain coats that went to their calves, they came out, and placed their clothes in a locker. Waiting in line holding hands, Mac slid his other hand inside Stella's coat, sliding his fingers along her breasts as she clamped down onto his shoulder with her nails.

She knew they were both being bold. She knew that if they got caught making love on the Maid of the Mist, they would be fined. Not caring if they got caught, they decided to take the chance. Nearing the front of the line Mac and Stella refused the rain coats. Moving to the end of the boat Mac placed his beautiful wife in front of him, covering her with his body.

To anyone that was watching, they would think they were just lovers snuggling during the scenic ride. But Mac knew as soon as they neared the falls, they would love wildly as the spray bathed their bodies in cool mist. Moving away from port, Mac unclipped the buttons on Stella's coat, opening it, exposing her body to the chill of breeze as the boat floated along.

Sliding his hands up toward her breasts, he strummed her orbs with pleasure like he would one of his bass's on the nights he played. Feeling her head fall back, Mac's hands slid down her thighs and in between. Touching the very heat of her, he could feel her nectar seep down his fingers as he strummed her bud, like he had her orbs.

_"Maaaaaaaac... she cried out as the breeze carried her voice away._

_"Soon love, soon I will have lost within the rainbow of colors that glow along the falls."_

Hearing her soft cry again, Mac unclipped his own coat and worked his hard thick shaft between her legs. Feeling her spread open to invite home, he held till they neared the edge of the falls. Feeling the mist cover their bodies in its beautiful flow, Mac plunged himself deep into his wife, rocking wildly out of control as the misted rain continued to soak them in its kiss. Lifting her left leg up on the bar, Mac sank deeper into her warmth, listening to her cries, as the passion and love overtook her through the rainbows that glowed across the falls.

Knowing the boat would soon turn, knowing the rainbows would soon disappear, Mac poured his seed deep into her silken wet womb. Holding now, not ready to slide from within her, Mac turned her neck to the side and kissed her neck with a feather caress. Sliding out of her now, he helped her clip up her coat, followed by his own and as the boat pulled into the docks, both were fully covered once again.

Walking down the ramp they headed to the bathrooms and changed back into their clothes. Coming back out they turned once more and smiled as the Maid of Mist made its way down for another trip.

_"Did you have fun love?"_

_"More then you could ever know Mac. Always you are so passionate and sweet with the way you love me."_

_"Just one more memory my love. The memory of.... **"Makin' love on the Maid of the Mist."**_

**_End_**

**_............................._**

**_Thanks for the reviews_**


	54. I want to drown in ice cream and you

**Chapter 54**

**"I want to drown in ice cream and you."**

**......................................................................**

Later that night, Stella was laying on the couch when Mac came in with a huge chocolate sundae, topped with whip cream and fresh fruit. Sitting down beside his wife, he decided to be like her, teasing her he said ...

"Mm... oh God, my mouth is having multiple orgasms." as he scooped up a huge helping of sundae.

Opening her eyes, Stella seen the chocolate fudge dripping down his chin.

Raising herself up, she made her way beside him and licked the syrup from his lips and chin.

"Mm... I'll trade you some of this, for some of that," she winked pointing to her sheath. Watching his wife, as the ice cream melted he said...

"We'll share."

Pulling his wife, toward him, he spread her legs and dropped some ice cream onto her sheath. Hearing her intake of breath, followed by her small purr he lowered his mouth to her folds and lapped up the ice cream. Becoming lost in the aura and flavor of his wife, he reached in the bowl and bathed his hands in the sundae. Bringing them up, he placed them on her breasts, decorating her orbs in chocolate and pieces of fruit.

Stella could feel the stickiness of her body as the dessert hardened on her folds, bud and orbs. Taking her own hands, she dipped them in and placed them around her husbands shaft, watching as he jolted off the couch, while still clamped to her bud. Forcing a scream from her, as he bit harder forcing her body into orgasm.

Both lost in the chocolate dessert that was covering each and every orifice in sweetness, Mac turned, facing his thick chocolaty shaft toward his wife's mouth. Suckling it now with greed, while Mac continued to lap at her bud, they gave each other the hottest, sexiest, sixty niner known to their wicked desires. Wild and out of control, Stella took Mac deep, suckling the base, caressing his balls that were bathed in their sticky dessert.

Reaching for one of the cherries, Mac placed it up inside his wife's core, working it within her, watching as her gush of orgasm forced it back out into his mouth.

_"Mm... God love, I could suckle you all night, I could bring your body to endless rapture without thinking twice. Look at you soaking the furniture in your sweet nectar."_ moaned Mac as he bit back down on her bud, sending another gush of orgasm onto the couch. Stella was lost in the scent and flavor that was basking in her nostrils. No longer able to concentrate, she tossed her back releasing Mac's rock hard shaft, and screamed his name into the night.

As wild as his wife, Mac pulled her up and placed her on all fours on the ground. No longer gentle, no longer sensual and sweet. Mac plunged his hard rock shaft deep up into her womb, while his two fingers danced in the back. Hearing her screams continue as he pulled her up and bit down into her flesh, marking her with his canines. Leaving four faint teeth marks. Being delicate, so as not leave any bites on her beautiful skin. For he knew his wife wouldn't approve . He knew what she craved from him, gentle, wild, with a touch of passionate pain.

Releasing himself from her now, he turned her to face him. Driving his tongue deep into her warm inviting mouth. Then lifting her over the arm of the couch, he plunged himself deep into her once more. No longer able to control his beast. Knowing he was ready to release his fiery seed into her sweet warmth. Mac gave one last plunge , holding tight against her womb as he pulsated every seed, deep into her soul.

Hearing their hearts rage with speed, Mac lifted his beautiful sticky wife without breaking stride. Carrying her to the bathroom, he turned on the shower, bathing them in the spray, as he hardened once more, loving her, as the chocolate and ice cream melted from their bodies onto the surface of the tub.

Never had Stella felt so drained. Never had she felt such endless need to love her husband in such naughty, wicked desires. Nearing her final orgasm, she whispered out her last breath....

**"I want to drown in ice cream and you."**

**End**

**.....................................**

**Thanks for the reviews**


	55. Rapids of Love

**Chapter 55**

**"Watch those Rapids"**

**.......................................**

Mac had decided to take Stella river rafting. Arriving at the site the guide placed them in safety jackets and gave them specific rules to follow when they neared the rapids. Of course Mac was too busy watching his wife undress, ignoring the rules. Standing before him now in her bikini, Mac felt his shaft swell.

Drifting off from all the instructions, the guide said... "okay and that's it. Are you two ready for your first experience?"

Mac snickered. This was going to be more then first experience. It was going to be a wild make out session as they neared the rapids. Getting into the raft, the guide helped Stella in by holding her waist. Looking to Mac, he seen the sneer and released her. Laughing as she sat, Stella knew Mac was jealous, and she secretly loved it.

Leaving the edge of the water, Mac started paddling the raft down river. Watching as his wife removed her bikini bra, followed by her panties. Smiling with pure seduction she layed back and allowed the sun to beat down on her gorgeous form, as her hands caressed and cupped her breasts. Slidng them down, she spread her legs and ran the pad of her finger across her bud. _"Mm... so good Mac."_ she purred as she seduced herself.

Deciding to allow them to float for a few minutes. Mac watched his beautiful make him rock hard with excitment. Standing now, he striped off his shorts and stood naked before her.

_"Mm... look at my sexy marine, always at attention. Come here my sexy hot lover. Come love your beautiful wife in wild abandon."_ said Stella. Both ignoring the rules of the guide, Mac layed himself between his wife's legs that were spread over his shoulders as the salt water sprayed her bud.

Feeling the ripple of the waters become stronger, Mac lowered his head and spread her folds into a vee as he clamped down on her now salty bud. Feeling his tongue scrap her clit, Stella gripped his head and forced him deeper into her.

_"Maaaaaaaac... oh God. I need to feel your tongue plunge inside my core, please Mac. I want more."_ she screamed, as he spread her wide and drove his tongue full force into her liquid heat, moving it in circles as he caressed every inch of her walls. Watching her, as tried to move away from his seduction, he became more forceful as he tried with desperation to have his tongue touch her womb.

Adding his fingers into play, Mac could feel the raft rock side to side, looking up, he seen them nearing the edge of the rapids. Sitting now, he pulled his wife on top of his knees and faced her backwards so they could both see the rough ride about to take place.

Seeing the rapids increase made stella a little nervous, as they were spinning around in circles now. No longer able to wait, Mac raised his wife's bum in the air and with one long deep downward plunge, he sank deep into her heat. Feeling the thickness, the length, the flaming strokes that was her husbands shaft, Stella closed her eyes and tossed herself back against his chest.

Riding her with brute force while his fingers pinched and tweaked her orbs, Stella's erotic, passionate, screams could be heard. Bouncing herself now, taking the lead as she felt her walls tighten and pulsate as he poured his warm seed into her at the same time.

Opening her eyes for the briefest of moments, she seen the giant rapids ahead. She knew there was no way they would be prepared for them.

_"Maaaaaaaac... oh God, Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."_ she screamed.

Thinking she was still having her orgasm, Mac yelled back...

_"Oh yeah Stel... scream love, scream my name again."_

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."_ she yelled as the raft spun wildly out of control. Finally realizing what was happening, Mac grabbed the side of the raft along with his wife. Knowing they could do nothing but hold tight, till the rapids came to an end.

Nearing the last set of them, Stella seen the guide and others watching, as they neared the shore. Looking around she realized they had both lost their swimsuits.

_"Oh God Mac. Our suits, we lost them."_

Stella panicked as she turned to Mac, clinging her front to him, so all that would be seen was her back.

Trying not to laugh, Mac felt her nails dig deep into his skin.

_"This isn't funny, Mac. I'm naked."_ hissed Stella.

_"Mm... you're not the only one, love."_ said Mac showing no shyness, as all the people pointed at the couple who were actually doing more then rafting.

Now at the edge of the shore, the guide was shaking his head as he passed them a blanket. Covering themselves before standing, the guide helped them from the raft. Now standing on shore, Mac looked at everone and said...

**"Watch those rapids, they'll rip the swimsuit right off your back."**

**End.**

**.....................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. Asprine, welcome back :)**


	56. Skate my way into your heart

**Chapter 56**

**"Skate my way into your Heart."**

**..........................................................**

The following day Mac took Stella to an ice rink. Walking inside she found it empty.

"Mac... where is everyone?" asked Stella.

"It's just you and I sweetheart. I rented the rink for one hour. Trust me love we won't be disturbed." said Mac as he pulled out their skates and two outfits.

Laughing Stella held hers up.

"Oh my... um... where are the panties, Mac?"

"Trust me love , it's going to give me easy access to the dance we will be doing."

"Hm... Okay, I'll be back." said Stella.

Heading into the changeroom, Stella changed into the little outfit and came back to the rink. Watching Mac, Stella noticed he had amazing talent on the ice. Seeing his wife in her sexy outfit, he skated over and had her sit down.

"Place your leg up on the bench love, I'll help you with your skates."

Stella knew if she lifted her leg, Mac would see her sheath.

Watching her shudder, Mac knew she was already needy as her leg came up off the floor. Laying it across the bench, she watched as Mac put on her skate, waiting , wondering if he was going to caress his hand up her thigh. Placing her leg back down, he had her lift the other one.

With both skates on, Mac helped her up and lead her to the ice. Pressing the boom box to play I want to love you forever, by Jessica and Nick, he wrapped his arm around her waist and moving in rhythm across the ice, he turned to faced her. Tightly wrapped in each others embrace, he lowered his hands and caressed her bum as they continued to glide across the ice.

Feeling the passion begin, he lifted her in the air he whispered...

_"Wrap your legs around my hips love. Allow me to love you while we glide along the ice."_

Hearing the cry escape her own lips, as she heard Mac's zipper come down, releasing his shaft. Tightening her legs around his waist, she felt his shaft rub erotically across her bud while the music played loudly in her ears. Never had passion like this invaded their hearts. It was flying without wings.

Lifting her higher, he plunged into her warmth with a passionate moan. Then she heard it, the soft lyrical sound of her husbands words, singing...

_I wanna love you forever,And this is all I'm asking of you. Ten thousand lifetimes together,Is that so much for you to do. Cause from the moment that I saw your face, And felt the fire of your sweet embrace. I swear I knew, I wanna love you forever."_

Stella was in tears, as she softly touched her lips to her husbands, leaving him to glide her off the ice onto the bench. Laying her down, he rubbed her arms and body, warming it as her skin awakened once again to his touch. Sliding his palm down to her sheath, he felt the wetness and texture that was his beautiful wife.

Moving upon her now, she felt the exquisite smoothness of his erection caress her folds. Trying to lull her head, he captured it and held her in place, while he plunged deep with tongue and shaft, sending her over the edge of their desired fires that burned eternal in their souls. Lost in each and every sensation that was his wife's warmth, he pulled her up over him, ignoring her pleas and cries as their orgasms flowed between them.

So sensually wrapped within each others embrace Mac quietly whispered...

**"Thank you, love. For allowing me to skate my way into your heart."**


	57. Sink an order

**Chapter 58  
**

**Mm... gotta love sink an order.**

**..................................................**.

Mac and Stella had bought a pool table for their apartment. Setting it up, Stella smiled seductively. She could hardly wait to play **"Sink an order"** with Mac. It was a game they had created. For each one that sank a ball, they got to do something wickedly delicious to the other.

"Okay love, all set. Grab your pool cue," said Mac with a wink.

"Who breaks?" asked Stella.

"You can love. Do you need me to show you how?" teased Mac.

"Ha, ha... just get ready to perform Mr Studly do me right." said Stella as she took aim and shot the ball down the table. Watching it go, she sank one of the solids. "Mm... looks like I'm solid, and you owe me one pussy lick."

"Mm... come here love." said Mac as he lifted her onto the pool table.

Removing her pants, he dropped them to the floor and spread her wide. Then using his tongue he gave her one deep stroke. Closing her legs again, he helped her down.

"What the hell was that?" asked Stella.

"What love? You said one pussy lick. That's what I gave you. Next time be more clear on what you want." he winked as he took aim. Firing the ball down the table Mac sank two stripes.

_"Mm... my turn love. But I don't want you to do something to me. I want to do something to you."_ he whispered with dangerous seduction.

Pointing his finger he told her to come. Nearing his side Stella could feel her sheath tingle with excitement. Lifting her once again onto the pool table Mac took one of the new pool cues and cleaned it in his alcoholic drink. Then placing it near his wife's sheath, she knew what he was going to do.

"Maaaaac... she cried out as he spread her legs wide. Grinning with naughtiness Mac placed the back end of the pool cue near his wife's folds. Rubbing it seductively up and down, from her bud to her core. Watching as her eyes softly closed and her climax began. Giving her the first few inches of the pool cue he moaned in pleasure, as her walls opened and clenched against the base.

Sliding it in deeper, Mac heard her intake of breath as his hand twisted and turned the base with soft, tender turns. Hearing her nectar slosh in and out of her Mac spasmed at the same time from Stella's cries and greediness as the pool cue came out bathed in her erotic juice.

Hearing Mac's grunt Stella knew he had cum in his pants. Smiling with passion filled eyes Stella said...

"Your second choice for the other ball?"

"I want you to lick and suck my shaft all the way to my sacs." he moaned.

Changing places, Stella slid his pants down his legs releasing the still sticky beast. Caressing him in her hands she worked the cum up and down his swollen erection.

_"Up on the pool table Mac._" she whispered.

Sliding himself up to the edge, he layed back and waited.

Picking up her wine Stella bathed his shaft in its erotic sweet flavor. Then lowering her head she placed her lips on the head of his shaft. Tasting, licking, nibbling all the way down to the sacs. Hearing Mac's deep groan Stella swallowed him whole, keeping her lips on his base as she suckled without taking a breath.

Gripping his sacs within her hands, she squeezed and pulled. Pinching with her hot sticky fingers, as she felt Mac's sperm fill the back of her throat. Swallowing with greed, Stella started suckling Mac again till he was rock hard and aching. Making sure he wasn't able to move so she could win the game.

Breaking her lips from his swollen shaft, she smiled as she used her cue and sunk the eight ball in the corner pocket.

"Mm... looks like I win detective Taylor. Whatever should I make you do?" she purred.

Climbing up on the pool table, she stood above him with her wet sweet wet sticky folds. Seeing his wife's nectar drip down her legs, he took his finger, sweeping it from her to his mouth as he said...

_"Let me taste you love. Lower your over heated, hot little body over my face."_

Lowering her wet sheath to his mouth, she felt his fingers spread her lips wide before he scorched her with his tongue. Wild, wicked, lapping at her bud like a serpents tongue. Feeling the pressure as he brutally bit down on her bud leaving her to squirt her nectar over his face and the pool table.

Out of control now, Mac flipped her over onto her back and pulled her to the edge of the pool table. Spreading her legs over his shoulders he crammed her full of his thickness.

With nails raking down his back and his butt, Stella went wildly insane as she lost all sense of sanity from her lovers endless plunges that sent her into multiple orgasms. Pulling her up while still deep inside her. Feeling the pressure as his shaft twisted upward reaching her womb she bit into his shoulder drawing blood.

"Augh... Christ." Mac yelled, as he felt the blood trickle down his shoulder blade leaving him to squirt his seed up into her heat.

Still unable to move. Still unable to form a coherent thought. They both layed across the pool table as Stella sighed...

**"Mm... gotta love sink an order."**


	58. Lovely buffet for two

**Chapter 58  
**

**"Lovely buffet for two"**

**.................................**.

Stella and Mac were hosting a dinner party for the team. Sitting around the table, Stella decided to tease her husband with her foot.

"Placing it on his crotch she heared him inhale.

"Ya okay Mac?" asked Danny.

"Fine Danny. No worries," said Mac giving Stella one of his glares.

Grinning widely Stella realized she had the upper hand. Placing her toes against his swollen shaft he jumped.

"That's it love. Picking her up in his arms he carried up the stairs in front of everyone and tossed her on the bed.

Stripping off her clothes. she panted...

"Mac..." laughing as the cold hit her sensitive skin. "Our company."

"Mm.... look at that tasty buffet waiting for me to enjoy. I'm afraid company will just have to understand, love."

Stalking to his wife's side he bent down on one knee and licked her toes. One at a time with the tip of his tongue, driving her insane.

"Please Mac... stop..." she giggled.

Licking his way up her ankle he gave her a little bite, causing her to moan as he caressed his tongue over it.

Crawling his way up her knees, he swirled his tongue around her calf and up between her thigh, nipping onto her sensitive skin as she sighed raising her hips to meet his bite. Becoming more aggressive due to her beautiful scent, Mac spread her folds,and traced his tongue across each side, teasing her.

"Please Mac... don't tease, I need to feel your tongue upon me."

Blowing softly across her bud she came in fiery passion and as he seen her pearly fluid drop on her bud he licked. A soft sensual sweet lick, one that spoke of so much more to come.

With her head tossing side to side and her pelvic swaying upwards, Mac sensually stroked her, loved her, smothered her in his world as she cried out in the night.

Not wanting the feeling to end Mac caressed two fingers into her heated core while licking her, stroking her bud in the same rhythm until she climaxed again in heated rapture. Raising himself up, Mac stood taking his wife's hand as he lifted her from the bed. Sitting on the edge Mac sat her on his lap with her bum against his pelvis.

Spreading her legs he sensually positioned her sheath on his shaft before laying her back against him. Wrapping his hands around her breasts, caressing them, pinching them while she continued to grind against him.

Feeling her climax begin once again she leaned her head on her husbands shoulder, wrapped her arms around his neck while he moved his hands softly down her belly until he reached her swollen bud and as they plunged, grinded and rocked, they both came undone. Whispering words of love into each others hearts and minds through their touch.

"Mm... thanks my husband. That was simply a **lovely buffet for two.**

**End**

**...............................................**

**Thanks for the reviews  
**


	59. Ferris Wheel of Love

**Chapter 59**

**"Farris Wheel of love."**

**.........................................**

After having dinner with the team at six flags. Mac and Stella decided to head over to the Ferris Wheel. Waiting in line Mac leaned down toward her ear and whispered...

_"Sweetheart. I'm so happy you wore that naughty little skirt. Please tell me you didn't wear panties?"_

_"Mm... I did Mac. But during dinner I went into the bathroom and took them off."_ she purred as she felt her husbands thumb caress little circles around her bum.

_"Mac... please."_ she cried into his neck as her body shuddered against him.

_"God love, stop that shuddering, or we are going to give all these people a show of our own."_ whispered Mac.

Nearing the front of the line, Stella could barely move. Her body was vibrating. She knew if she took even the smallest step she'd climax in front of everyone. Recognizing the look, Mac swept her up in his arms and carried her to the seat. As the guy looked at them strangely, Mac said...

"We're newlyweds."

Feeling the jolt as the giant wheel went partially up, Mac slid his hand between his wife's thighs and found her already soaked. Pushing his fingers up inside her, she braced his hand and climaxed with tears.

_"Jesus love. You're so erotically charged."_ said Mac as he inserted two more fingers while his thumb circled her bud.

_"I'm sorry Mac. I can't help the way you make me feel. I love you so much. Each touch or whisper brings every part of my soul to life."_

Such words from his wife left Mac's heart overflowing. Leaning down to her lips he came a whisper away and said...

_"Each moment I spend with you, each time we wake another day. My love for you grows so strong, so beautifully passionate that I know it will last a million lifetimes even after we are gone, love."_

Passionately kissing her, plunging his tongue deep within her mouth at the same time his fingers plunged her within, she brought her hand up and slid it down his pants. Stroking him, pumping him, feeling the wild winds blow across the darkened sky as they reached the top. Both lost in that shudders that were coursing through them.

Then as the wheel jolted, as they slowly moved again. She gave his shaft one last pump, as he gave her soaked core one last plunge, feeling her legs clench, leaving them to climax with soft cries that floated across park.

Nearing the bottom, knowing the ride was coming to an end. Mac whispered...

"Thank you for allowing me to love you on this **Ferris wheel of love.**"

**End**

**.......................................................**

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying them CMW2. :)  
**


	60. Naughty sexual duo

**Chapter 60**

**"Naughty Sexual Duo"**

**......................................................................................**

Mac and Stella were heading to a costume party. Watching as Stella came down the stairs dressed as Catwoman, Mac almost died of passion. She was dressed in black tight spandex pants that clung to her shape, highlighting all her assets and her black spandex shirt that bled into a Vee revealing her creamy breasts. On top of her head she wore little kitty cat ears and a tail that touched the ground.

"If you keep looking at me like that Mac, we are never going to get out of here." said Stella.

Not being able to catch his breath as he felt his shaft grow he stalked toward her, telling her without words that he would have her before they left for the party.

"Oh no you don't Mac forget it," she laughed as she blocked him with the table and chairs.

Looking down at his black spandex pants which had now become constrict due to his erection, she felt the passion build as her Batman melted her with his glare..

"Damn you Taylor stop those wicked thoughts. I'm serious beha.... mm, damn you," Mac as she felt him touch her core with his hand. "I hate you, this... isn... ahhh..."

Knowing his wife was now on the edge, he pulled them onto the table, pulled down her pants, followed by his before plunging himself deep inside her core as she instantly climaxed.

Grinding within each other Stella hissed, clawed, bit and growled like a cat until they both came together.

"Chirst love, God that's hot. Damn Stel... hiss again."

Hissing into his mouth she plunged her tongue deep with his. Dueling, battling in burning desires that had them both twisted in flames of passion.

Feeling their climax build once more Mac placed her on all fours, raised her bum in the air and as she gripped her nails into the table he plunged her to her womb.

"Oh yeah... that's my little kitty cat. Mm... come on kitty, purr for Batman."

Giving Mac loud purrs and sighs she felt her walls kiss and tighten against his shaft. Feeling his own release Mac felt the pulsating course through every nerve of his body. Damn such unbridled heated passion that refused to cool had them both building with desire for the next one.

"Mmac.... oh God I can't stop... it's cu...."

I know love. He panted out. Just let it happen Stel. Let it carry you, let it align your soul and burn. Burn in the lusty wickedness we are feeling each other.

Nearing their third orgasm Stella's arms collapsed on the table. Laying over top of her body, Mac continued to drive into her heat until they both released in their love.

Feeling his own soul fully drained Mac collapsed on top of her. Leaving them both to try and regain some resemblance of normality.

"That was unbelievably hot Mac. God... I don't think I can move." she sighed.

Climbing off her beautiful body, Mac helped her dress and as he got about half way with her spandex, he felt the heat begin again.

"No more Mac, please. Or I won't be able to function at this party."

Knowing she was right he allowed her dress while he grabbed her long black leather jacket. Helping her on with it they headed out as she said...

"We should change our names to the **"Naughty sexual duo."**

**End**

**........................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)  
**


	61. Thankyou 4 ridin' horses of love with me

**Chapter 61**

**"Thank you for ridin' the horses of love with me"**

**..............................................**

Mac and Stella decided to spend the day horseback riding. Nearing the stable Stella seen the two black beauties waiting to take them for their ride.

"Good morning, you must be the Taylor's," said the stable keeper.

"We are. I'm Mac and this is my wife, Stella."

"It's wonderful too meet you both. These are your horses. Beauty and Beast. They are both very gentle and love to be rode with great speed." said the stable keeper.

Mac felt Stella shudder. He knew that the stable keepers comment brought her erotic thoughts to new heights. Squeezing her hand to tell her to behave, she smiled.

"If you like Stella, I can help you mount?" said the stable keeper.

Now Stella did giggle. She honestly didn't understand how a simple talk could turn so naughty.

Once Stella was on Beauty she pranced with her, while Waiting for Mac to mount Beast. Both ready, they headed across the field.

"Hey my husband, isn't it funny how your beast shares your name with your other beast?" she laughed.

"You are naughty Stella. If I were you I'd behave. It wouldn't take me long to pull you from Beauty and have you ride me." Mac winked.

"Oh... now who's being naughty." said Stella as she took through the path with Beauty.

Bringing Beast up to speed, Mac caught his wife and pulled her onto his lap while reaching for Beauty's reins.

_"Now that I have you love. Whatever should I do with you,"_ he whispered as he nipped her bottom lip.

Hearing her purr into his mouth, Mac passionately kissed her. Plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. The kiss became long and thorough while galloping through the fields.

Taking his hands Mac slid them to the sides of her neck. Feeling her pulse jump under his thumb as he caressed slow sensual circles around each side. Sliding his hand down her waist he lifted her shirt over her head followed by his own tossing them to the ground.

_"Mac... our clothes."_said Stella.

_"We'll come back for them love."_ he whispered assaulting her mouth again. Placing his hands back around her waist he pulled her up onto his hips spreading one leg on each side till she was straddling him. Then pulling her against him they felt the surge of passion as skin touched skin. Feeling as her nipples perked from the friction of his chest hairs and the horses galloping. Leaving Mac with an ache in groin to have his Beast ride his Beauty hard.

Leaning her head back Mac lowered his face and took her perked nipple into his mouth. Nipping, suckling with erotic strokes as she cried out with the breeze blowing across her back. Mac could feel himself lose control as Stella's hands came down and unzipped his pants freeing the beast. Wrapping her fingers tightly around him she pumped and pulled, listening as he groaned out her name that drifted away with the next breeze that blew across the field.

Freeing his own hands from around her waist, he placed them in the elastic waistband of her black riding pant. Then sliding his hand down past her mound until he reached her bud that was already bathed in her beautiful nectar.

_"Mac... please. God I ache to ride you at great speed. I want to feel the wind blow against us while Beast gallops wildly out of control.  
_

Mac was lost, he felt the burning flames lick across his gut from her desired words. Leaving his body to take control as he lifted her onto his thick beast. Plunging her with force as he gently kicked Beasts sides to force him to gallop at the speed of lightening.

God how erotic as they felt the horse vibrate between them. As they felt each others spirits soar while their fingers locked and raised above their heads allowing the climax to build with such passion, such unbridled warmth that forced their screams to release from their throats.

Never had Mac screamed like he did while plunging her and riding the Beast.

Never did Stella think she would hear such wicked sounds from the erotic desires they had felt.

Feeling their mixed fluids seep down the saddle while Mac's hands continued to grip her bum. Holding her, stopping her from seperating their souls as she heard him whisper out...

**"Thank you for** **ridin' the horses of love with me"**

**End**

**............................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews:)  
**


	62. I love when you tell me what to do

**Chapter 62**

**"I love when you tell me what to do?"**

**.......................................................**

Stella came home to dinner waiting for her. Nearing the dining room she seen the fireplace lit as it cast a warm glow and danced along the walls. Looking at the table she seen the note...

_"Take off your clothes and slip into this sexy nightie. Then I want you to take my two ties and bring them over to the fireplace."_

Whispering to herself Stella said..._ "what are you up too, Mac?"_

Removing her clothes she slipped into the green sexy nightie that came down in a vee and only went to the length of her hips. Then grabbing the two ties she walked over to the fireplace. Placing them down she seen another note...

_"Now... I want you to lay down on the blanket and pour the honey directly over your left and right orbs. But not quickly. Very seductively. Remember I'm watching."_

Taking the honey Stella squirted it over both her orbs. Then placing it down she felt the warm breath upon her ear. Shocking her for the briefest of moments.

_"Tell me love. What would you like me to do too you?"_

Stella could feel her soul shudder. She could hear her whisp of a voice as she said... "I'd like you to kiss me, right here." As she pointed to her lips.

Lowering his lips to his wife's, Stella could smell the faint hint of honey on his lips. Then as his lips joined hers, she felt the stickiness of his kiss. How intoxicating he was as she allowed his honeyed scent to absorb within her mouth.

_"Now what would you like?"_ he whispered once more.

"I'd like to feel your warm hands slide across my breasts." she moaned out.

Taking his hands Mac slid them around her breasts with slow, seductive teasing. All the while avoiding her nipples. Leaving her to cry out...

"Touch them deeper. Please Mac."

Still working his hands over her breasts that were now bathed in the honey. He still refused to touch her nipples. Then when he heard her cry softly from the passion he gently squeezed the tips sending her into her first amazing, mind blowing, orgasm of the night.

_"Now what wold you like me to do?"_

"I want you to suckle them Mac. I want to feel your teeth scrap and bite my nipples." Stella softly purred.

"Like this?" whispered Mac as he bit down and pulled her nipple between his teeth.

Feeling her body buck as her head fell back she said... "deeper. I want to feel pleasure with my pain."

Biting down harder, Mac pulled till they perked so tight, leaving Stella to grip his head while she screamed out her second mind blowing orgasm.

_"Now what would you like me to do?"_

"I'd like you too allow me to play music on your swollen shaft." purred Stella.

Helping Stella to her knees. Mac wrapped his fingers within her hair and pulled her towards the tip of his shaft as she licked and kissed his head.

Hearing a groan escape his throat, Stella wrapped her lips over his thick shaft and played her soft, sweet, sensual music.

Listening to the sounds of her love as his shaft was soaked in her saliva from her beautiful mouth.

_"Now what would you like me to do?" _asked Mac._  
_

"I want to make you cum. Then I want you to taste yourself upon my lips." purred Stella once more.

Suckling him with greed, Stella felt his heated seed squirt to the back of her throat. Bringing it back up, Mac joined their lips as he swirled his tongue around with hers, tasting the erotic flavor that belonged to him. Becoming rock hard again he said...

_"What would you like me to do now?"_

"Now I want you to lift me onto your lap and plunge your warm thick shaft deep into my core." cried Stella as she felt her third climax build.

Taking the tip of his shaft, Mac placed it on her folds and as he pulled her up toward him, he plunge4d deep to her womb, rocking, bouncing her as his chest hairs erotically caressed her nipples.

"Oh... God... yeah... Mac... I can feel my body... ripple. I can... feel my walls clench and vibrate... against your shaft that is plunging... within me."

Both out of control with her cries and purrs, Mac felt his body join hers as they spasmed out of control. Screaming and shouting each others names throughout their home. Building up for another climax that raged like flames through their skin as they both became excited once more.

"Now Mac... she purred. Please Mac my climax is on the edge."

Lifting her high above him, they both felt the chill as his shaft separated from her sheath. Then plunging her down with brute force, he held her still as they shouted aloud with fevered cries. Licking each others bodies that were perspired in their sweat. He carefully layed her drained and tired body down. Then grabbing the blanket he covered them as he whispered... **"I love when you tell me what to do."**

**End**

**......................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)  
**


	63. Hanging onto his every word

**Chapter 63**

**"Hanging onto his every word."**

**..............................................**

She was getting ready to head home and see Mac. It had been a long day, and Stella desperately craved her loving husbands touch. She knew tonight she wanted gentle, romantic and enchanted love. Now all she had to hope was that Mac had honed in on her needs and had everything ready for her.

Unlocking the door she noticed the the house was in darkness. Nearing the bedroom she seen it aglow in candlelight. Not just white candles, but all colors that lit the room in an enchanted rainbow of color. Looking toward the bed she seen the chocolate hearts across the pillows and a pure black long nightie across the bed.

Picking it up, she caressed it across her cheek. Closing her eyes and savoring in the feel and texture that was like butter against her skin. Then she smelled him. That attractive scent of cologne he always wore that caused her to lose her senses. Feeling his warm hands caress across her back she heard Mac whisper...

_"My beautiful passionate Stella. Don't move. Let me guide my fingertips across your bare skin while I release your hair and you toss your head back against me. Tell me my love. Do you feel it ? Do you feel the magic burn through your flesh as I softly rain kisses across your gorgeous back?"_

_"Mmac..." _was all she could release from her lips as her mind closed off everything around her except for her lovers touch.

Sweeping her up in his arms he carried her into the bathroom where it was aligned in more candlelight. Looking at the tub she seen the bubbles filled to the edge of top with a scent of Jasmine and spice. Standing her on her feet, he turned her back to him and seductively brought his hands into play as he unclipped her buttons one by one till he allowed her shirt to slide from her shoulders onto the floor.

Then using his teeth he gave her little bites followed by tongue caresses, as she felt his teeth sink into her bra clip and release it leaving her to cry out her first orgasm of the night.

_"Aaahh..."_

_"Shh... easy love. Just allow yourself to build once more. Allow me to continue bringing you to endless shudders as my hands slide down your waist till I touch your heat. Mm... that's it love, oh yeah... let it come again Stella."_

Stella's head fell back as her husbands fingers slid between her folds leaving her to spiral out of control as she collapsed. Grabbing her around the waist with one hand, while the other was caressing her folds he didn't relent. How could he? When he knew he had her on the edge once more.

Once her orgasm had subsided Mac lifted her into the tub. Then reaching for the body sponge and soothing lotion he used erotic circular motions around each of her breast, basking in the pleasure as they perked begging for more.

_"Please Mac. I can't take the ache," _Stella cried in ecstasy.

Mac refused to give in. He refused to allow her the pleasure of release. Not until he had her so pliant, so lost, that the only sounds heard would be her whispered cries of love. Bringing the sponge lower he rubbed it erotically across her folds while his head lowered and suckled her nipple with greed. Wild now, as her body spasmed and rippled leaving waves of water to spray against her breasts where Mac nipped and suckled.

Feeling her next orgasm build, Stella gripped Mac's hand trying to stop him from dancing the sponge within her. But oh God she could feel it swell with water as it slid within her. So thick and moist as she screamed biting into Mac's shoulder blade. Still not releasing, Stella could feel another build, she could feel Mac's fingers dance that sponge right up to her womb leaving her to shudder until she lay pliant against the tub.

Mac knew he had drained her body beyond the realm of reality. He knew she would not be back to his side until the night became the day. Lifting her pliant body from the tub he carried her to the bed. Placing her upon the scented sheets he allowed her no rest as he slid his head between her legs and traced his tongue along her folds.

Raising her legs over his shoulders he felt her try to buck away from him. Not allowing her any movement he gripped her thighs tightly while his tongue stabbed her deep leaving her erotic screams to fill their home.

_"Mmaac... she cried. Please... st...op.... Mmaaac."_ Feeling her nails dig into his hands as she tried to get him to release her thighs he wouldn't relent. Deeper as his tongue twirled and his teeth bit across her bud, Then he tasted her. The exotic flavor that was his wife.

Rock hard and in pain to have her cries screaming in his ear. he moved himself above her and as he placed his shaft on her core he felt her try and buck up and force him in.

_"Not yet love. I still want you to crave me. I still want you to beg and writhe against me."_

Sliding another inch into her he felt her nails rake down his back bringing him to hiss out her name.._. "Steeeeeella."_

Watching Mac's eyes go dark and seductive, Stella felt him plunge her deep as she felt his sacs try and bury themselves within her walls. Bringing her leg up and over his shoulder while the other lay motionless on the bed, Mac plunged as she bucked screaming in lyrical rhythm as their cries and sounds of passion filled their room.

Flipping her, Mac allowed her to take the lead. Watching as her arms slithered up her body coming to rest against her breasts. Opening her eyes she looked into Mac's that were as glossy and passion filled as hers. Both lost in their unbridled lovers dance Stella rocked wildly against him and as they were both ready to release, Mac held her hips above him.

_"Mmac... no. Please let me... I need..." _

Pulling her forcefully up to his face he crushed their lips, and as she opened and released another cry he plunged his tongue at the same time he brutally plunged her to the hilt.

_"This is how I love you Stella. This is how you make my mind, soul and body crave and cherish you. Never do I ever give into my own needs until yours have been filled beyond anything either of us could have imagined. This is what our love is Stella. It's an unbridle desire, passion and flaming shower of erotic pleasures."_

Stella couldn't speak. She couldn't find the strength to tell Mac how much she loved him back. All she could do was remember how to breathe while **hanging onto his every word.**

**End.**_  
_


End file.
